ROTG:Protection
by IzzyMaster
Summary: A new girl, named Allie Temerity, has joined the spirit world. She comes across the beings known as the Guardians. Quickly becoming friends with not only them, but also the Boogeyman, they have many fun adventures together. And when your an immortal, you can have some fun right? I suck at summaries…just please read the story. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Jack Frost flew through the sky, laughing to himself as he thought of his latest prank. Freezing and melting snow to make mud in the Warren. Bunny's gonna have one hell of a time trying to take a bath. Chuckling, he came across a small town.

"This place hasn't had snow in a while. Fall is almost over. Lets see what kids live here. Wind take me down!" Jack said happily. Swooping down he went around the city, watching the children laugh and play. He came across the front of the orphanage, where he saw a girl sitting on the steps with a young boy. Curiosity getting the best of him, he settled down in a nearby tree.

The boy just sat there looking at a picture in his hands. The girl just stared at him. Jack, feeling like he recognized the girl, watched carefully as she tried to place her hand on the boy's shoulder. It went right through him and she sighed. After Jack saw this he finally remembered where he saw her.

At the meeting last week, with the other Guardians, the Moon let them know of a new spirit.

'Probably hasn't been able to talk to anybody.' thought Jack as he floated out of the tree. Seeing as the boy seemed sad, he wanted fix that. With a flick of his wrist, he sent a snowflake into the boy's eyes while also grabbing the girl's attention. With a small laugh, the boy put the picture away in his pocket and joined the other children that were playing nearby.

"Haha, hey your new aren't you? My name is-" Jack was cut off.

"Your Jack Frost. I knew you were real but now I can actually see you. My name is Allie Carter. Or according to the Moon it is now Allie Temerity. Either way call me Allie." she said as she extended her hand. Jack gave it a light shake and turned to look at the young boy playing.

"You know that kid?" he asked.

"Yeah, his name is Aaron. He's only twelve. Delivers the newspapers around town. He's like the little brother I never had." said Allie as she looked down. Jack noticed her sudden change in mood.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked worried. Allie looked back up and she was close to tears.

"Why can't anybody see me? Why can't anybody hear me? Why am I still here if I'm supposed to be dead?! Aaron and all the other kids I love can't see me! Why?!" Allie yelled, asking herself more than Jack. Shaking her head she quickly ran up to Aaron, leaving a shocked Jack. "Why can't you see me?! I'm right in front of you! Don't cry because I'm not here! Don't cry! I'm right in front of you damn it!"

Falling to her knees in tears, she just watched as the children continued they're game. Jack quickly ran up behind Allie and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, it's ok. I know what your going through, sorta. I know it's all really confusing and strange but it's ok. I have some friends that will explain this a whole lot better than me. I could take you to one of them if you like?" Jack asked, in a calm soothing voice. Allie took one look at the children and one look at Jack. Taking a deep breath she stood up, wiped away the tears, and said,"What have I got to lose? Lets go."

"Great, I would take you to Bunny but he is still probably mad about the whole mud thing. Tooth and Sandy are probably busy with the west side. There are still a few more months till Christmas so I'm sure North won't mind. C'mon!" Jack said with a smile as he offered his hand to Allie. With slight hesitation, she grabbed his hand only to be flown thirty feet into the air.

"Sshhiioot!" Allie yelled, catching herself before she swore. "A little warning would have been nice!"

"Sorry, just hold on tight and I have to warn you. Where we're going its gonna be cold." warned Jack.

"Wait, where are we going?" asked Allie confused.

"We're going to North's workshop. You may know him as Santa Claus." said Jack before he flew into the clouds, pulling Allie with him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

North looked around his workshop. Everything was running smoothly. The toys were being built, painted, and wrapped. The elves were staying out of the way. The yetis weren't complaining as much. Everything was-

**CRASH!** "Sorry!"

North groaned as the peace was once again disturbed by none other than Jack Frost. Yes, he did enjoy the boy's company. But sometimes he was a bit too much for the Russian man to handle. Watching as Jack was knocked out of air, with the help of Phil, and crashed into one of the tall bookcases. Jack picked himself up, causing a few books to fall off of him in the process.

"Ow!" Jack yelled as he stomped over to North. With a chuckle, North just patted Jack on the head.

"Vhat did you expect? You did steal his cookies last veek." North laughed. Jack just pouted. "What brings you to the Pole?"

"Oh yeah! You see-" Jack was cut off by a loud shriek, followed by shrieks from frightened elves and yetis. "Uh oh."

Quickly making they're way to the kitchen, the two Guardians had to stop themselves from laughing. Allie was trying to fight off some of the elves, that wanted to eat the cookie dough that had gotten on her clothes, with a spoon. A SPOON. She was sitting on top of one of the yetis, who was trying to keep one of the elves from chewing on his head. The whole kitchen was covered in green, red, and white frosting.

"Jack! There is a crazy little gremlin trying to attack me!" yelled Allie as she ran behind him.

"Um, they're elves. Sorry about the rough landing. That was Phil's fault." said Jack, a protesting yeti could be heard in the background.

"Jack, who is your little friend?" asked an amused North. Allie turned to look at the man known as Santa Claus. She could feel precious memories of waiting by the chimney on Christmas Eve with the other children start to come back to her. This man brought her and thousands of other children so much joy, that she didn't know what to say.

"North, this is Allie. The new spirit the Moon told us about last week." said Jack as he snatched a cookie from one of the cookie trays passing by.

"Pleasure to meet you! You can call me North!" he said as he pulled Allie into a tight bear hug.

"It's…ha… nice to meet you Sa- I mean North." Allie said a little breathless. "Wait, this is your workshop?"

"Yes, of course. I am guessing you did not get to see much, vhen coming in here." North said sending a small glare at Jack. He just gave a sheepish smile in return. "Vould you like a tour?"

"Um, maybe later. Jack said you can explain something to me. Why can't anybody see me?" asked Allie. North's expression softened a bit at the question.

"Vhy don't ve get you cleaned up and I vill explain everything to you over some cookies and eggnog!" North asked, leading Allie and Jack out of the kitchen.

"That sounds gre-" Allie was interrupted by a loud yell.

"Jack! You bloody drongo!"

Jack's face actually went a shade paler than usual. "Oh shit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Um, who's that?" asked a confused Allie. She turned to look at Jack, but he was no where to be seen.

Suddenly, a giant muddy bunny, hopped into view. All Allie could do was stare in shock behind North. He just gave a small chuckle.

"Where is Jack?!" Bunny yelled. North just shook his head.

"Calm down Bunny. You are scaring the guest." North said as he threw a towel in his direction. "Clean up. I do not need mud all over thee vorkshop."

"But that annoying li'l- wait what guest?" asked Bunny as he rubbed himself down.

"You remember meeting last veek?" asked North as he carefully hid Allie behind him.

"Yeah why?" he asked confused.

"Bunny, meet new spirit Allie!" announced North as he stepped aside. Allie just gave a small wave in return.

"Hello there shelia! So your the new spirit huh? Sorry if I scared ya on the way in here." he said as he extended a paw to Allie. A little shocked, she returned the handshake.

"So wait, are you the Easter Bunny?" asked Allie. Bunny just nodded his head as he threw the towel to one of the yetis. "I seriously thought you were way smaller and cuddly."

"Ugh, stereotypes." was all Bunny said as he passed Allie and started to look around."I'll ask one more time, where is Jack?!"

"He left a vhile ago. Something about going to Canada." said North as he picked up the books Jack had knocked over earlier. "He's planning on making a blizzard."

"Oh great. I'll get the li'l weasel one way or anoth'r." growled Bunny taking a seat near the fireplace.

"Um North, you think you can explain this stuff to me now?" asked Allie, a little impatient.

"But of course! Ve are just vaiting for yetis to bring eggnog! Go ahead and take a seat." said North. Bunny, a bit confused, was about to ask what stuff when North answered his internal thoughts. "She is a new spirit and she vants to know vhy no one can see her."

Bunny stayed silent. Not noticing Allie, she carefully snuck around the back of the couch, reached a hand over, and started to scratch him under the chin. The effect was instantaneous. Bunny had a goofy smile on his face and was thumping his foot on the floor. When he regained enough sense, he grabbed her wrist and hauled her over the couch.

"What do you think your doin?" asked a slightly miffed Bunny.

"Just testing something out, hehe." Allie said with a small grin. "I used to do that to my old bunny and he did the exact same thing."

Finally, after a few minutes, the yetis arrived with the eggnog. Allie took one sip from the mug, and fell in love. The eggnog was warm and sweet. The light scent of cinnamon wafted through the air. She downed the whole mug in one big gulp. Warming her from head to toe and leaving her with an eggnog mustache.

"Haha, yeah. That's how I was when I first tried it." laughed Bunny as he drank from his mug.

"Now Allie," North said getting their attention,"in order to explain this to you, you must answer one question."

"Sure, what is it?" asked Allie, licking the mustache from her upper lip.

North expression grew into a serious one. Allie froze up a bit at his sudden change of mood.

"How did you die?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It seemed as though time had slowed down. Toy planes staying in mid-air. Elves running through the corridors, frozen in place. Everything seemed to stop at that one question.

"How did you die?"

Allie went pale as the entire scene played out through her head. The forest, the shouts, the knives, and blood…. blood everywhere…

"Allie!" North shouted getting her attention. Snapped out of her flashback, she saw the two guardians watching her. The pitiful expressions they wore unnerved her. Not wanting them to know about what happened she simply said, "I-I was protecting a _*gulp*_ young boy."

"I see. Do you know who it vas?" asked North in a soft voice.

"Yes, his name is Aaron. Aaron Griffith. He's like my little brother." she answered.

"Ah yes. I know that boy vell. He delivers the newspapers, right?" asked North as he got up to get a large book.

"Yeah! Wow, you do know a lot about what kids do." laughed Allie.

"Yes I do. To know if you've been naughty or nice. Here take a look." said North as he put the big book in front of her. "Your Aaron is right here in the nice list."

And it was true. He was the 392th nicest kid in the world! Allie could only smile at that.

"Now, the reason you are a spirit is very simple. You protected a child at the cost of your life." explained North as he put the book away and returned to his seat. "And the Man in thee Moon thought you should be given another chance to protect even more people."

"Really? So this Man in the Moon was that voice I heard." Allie said in realization. "And he's the one that made me take those."

"What are 'those'?" asked Bunny confused. Allie drew the knives from under her sleeves. They seemed to be glowing. "Woah."

"Yeah, the Moon told me to take them." said Allie as she sheathed them.

"Vell, they must be your veapons. Very important items vhen needed." said North as he showed Allie his swords. "Bunny has veapons as vell."

"Really?!" asked Allie, looking at Bunny expectantly. With a sigh, he pulled out his boomerangs from the holders at his back. "Wow, so the Australian accent wasn't for show?"

Bunny just gave her a small glare as he threw one of the boomerangs in her direction. She ducked before it could come into contact with her head. "Hey!"

North just watched in amusement as the two interacted. "Now you understand more about vhy you are still here?"

"Yes, a lot thank you, but why can't anybody see me?" she asked once again.

"That is because no one believes in you. Unlike me and Bunny, children do not know about you, yet." explained North. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small flash of blue duck behind the couch.

"Oh… no wonder they couldn't see me." whispered Allie.

"Yes, I am afraid so. But do not vorry, they vill eventually believe in you vhen you show you are present. I must ask though, vhat do you do?" asked North.

"What do you mean?" asked Allie confused.

Suddenly, Bunny yelped in surprise. His feet were frozen to the floor, and a pile of snow was dropped on his head. Jack just floated casually overhead, checking his nails.

"Oh hey Bunny. When did you get here?" he asked nonchalantly.

"You stupid li'l- GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN STRA-" Bunny was silenced by a snowball to the face.

"Well I can tell you guys get along." Allie said sarcastically.

"You have no idea." said North as the two got into a shouting match. "Jack always seems to start it."

"I do n-_*poof*_ Hey!" Jack yelled. Bunny had thrown one of his egg grenades at Jack and now his normally white hair was a light shade of pink.

"Serves ya right, now can someone get my feet out of this bloody ice? The fire 's workin' a bit to slow for my likin'." Bunny grumbled as he attempted to move his feet.

"I wish I had a camera." Allie whispered to a chuckling North.

"Alright, hold foot still and do not look." North ordered as he walked over with a rather large hammer.

"Wait, what is that for?" asked Bunny a bit worried.

Suddenly, a small fairy flew into Allie's view. It flew up to where Jack was watching the whole ordeal.

"Oh hey Baby Tooth. Don't ask why my hair is pink, it's all Bunny's fault." Jack said as he fingered his hair. "Is Tooth coming over?"

Baby Tooth just nodded and pointed at Allie.

"Oh that's Allie. She's the new spirit. Why don't you go say 'Hi'." Jack suggested as he continued to watch Bunny and North.

Baby Tooth quickly flew over and waved 'Hello' to Allie, who giggled and waved back in return.

Before Bunny could offer anymore protest, North brought the hammer down hard on the the ice. Shards of it flew all over the room from the force of the impact. A rather sharp shard flew in Babytooth's direction.

"Look out!" Allie yelled as she stepped in front of the small fairy.

_*shuck* _"Allie!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_*shuck*_ "Allie!"

Shards of ice had flown all over the room. Some of them impaling the couch, walls, bookcases, and even one of the elves hats.

Allie was standing protectively in front of Baby Tooth, with a shard of ice in her shoulder. Quickly turning around, she took the small fairy into her hands. "Are you okay?"

She just nodded in return. As soon as the little sprite recovered from her initial shock, she quickly flew out of Allie's grasp and started to hover above the the shard if ice. The small chittering indicated that Baby Tooth was freaking out about the wound.

"Allie! Are you ok?! Of course not what am I saying?!" Jack said as he face palmed.

Quickly running over, North checked Allie's arm as Bunny tried to get feeling back into his feet.

"Bozhe moy! Quick bring first aid kit!" ordered North to one of the yetis.

Allie felt a sting where the ice was embedded in her arm. Honestly, it wasn't that bad of a wound. There wasn't even that much blood. With a speed that almost seemed deadly, she yanked the ice out, and threw it into the fireplace. The others just stared in shock. Allie simply replied, "I've been through worse."

Suddenly a big blur of emerald, gold, and blue flew into the room almost knocking Allie off her feet.

"Where is she? Where is she? Oh, Baby Tooth!" the larger fairy yelled as she took the little fairy into her hands. "Your alright! I heard some yetis talking about what just happened! Jackson Overland Frost! You couldn't have just unfrozen his feet!"

"Why are you yelling at me!? North was the one that broke the ice." Jack stated as he pointed at the Russian man who was trying to hide the hammer behind his back.

While that argument was taking place, Bunny hopped over to Allie.

"You okay shelia?" he asked as he reached for the first aid kit one of the yetis brought. Allie just gave him a small smile and nodded her head. He wrapped a bit of gauze around the wound and said,"That was real brave of ya."

"It was nothing. I just didn't want anything to happen to Baby Tooth. By the way, is that the Tooth Fairy?" she asked as Tooth continued to scold Jack and North while Baby Tooth nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah. Hey Tooth! Come meet tha new girl!" yelled Bunny as he threw the first aid kit to a complaining yeti. Tooth looked over at the two standing by the fireplace and, with a squeal, quickly flew over.

"Hello! My name is Toothiana, but you can call me Tooth. It's so nice to meet another girl!" squealed Tooth as she vigorously shook Allie's hand.

"Nice to meet you to. Wow, you have a good grip." she said as her hand began to feel numb.

"I just want to thank you for saving Baby Tooth. I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to her." said Tooth as the smaller fairy hugged her neck.

"No problem. Ok maybe one. What's that?" asked Allie as she pointed at tendrils of black sand seeping into the room.

"Pitch."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Pitch."

All the Guardians took up a fighting stance as the amount of sand increased. Allie not knowing what was going on, simply put up her fists the way a boxer would.

Before anybody could move, a small man made of golden sand came around the corner silently chuckling to himself while holding up a bottle of black food coloring.

"Sandy! You sneaky li'l trickst'r! Nearly gave us all heart attacks!" complained Bunny as he flopped down on the couch.

"Food coloring, well played Sandy." Jack laughed as he fist bumped with the small man. North just rubbed his temples and Tooth let out a breath she had no idea she was holding. Allie just simply stared at the golden man.

**SAND+MAN= THE ****SANDMAN**

"Okay so I'm guessing your the Sandman." said Allie as she casually walked up to him. "You I was actually expecting sooner or later."

A little sand question mark appeared above his head as he pointed at Allie.

"Oh Sandy, this is Allie. She's the new spirit and when did that happen?" asked Jack as he pointed to her bandaged arm.

"Oh Bunny patched me up when Tooth was nagging you." explained Allie.

"I do not nag!" the emerald fairy protested. Everybody else just started to list off certain ways of how she nags each one of them. Even Baby Tooth started to nod her head in agreement. "Oh, what do you guys know?!"

"A lot of stuff that other people don't know about like the fact that we are all supposed to be dead, the moon can talk to us, and that we can watch people while they sleep." Allie stated as the others gave her questioning looks. "What it's true!"

"Anyways, it's been fun, but it's startin' to get kinda cold in the Warren so I gotta keep an eye on the paint flowers. See ya!" Bunny said as he tapped the ground twice with his foot, only for a large hole to appear in the ground. After he jumped in, the ground closed and a purple tulip sprouted from the ground.

"I have to go too. It was nice to meet you Allie." Tooth said as she flew out the open window. Sandy made several images above his head that indicated that he needed to leave as well. He waved goodbye once and left in what looked like a fighter plane.

"I must get back to vork as vell. Christmas is only in a few months. Jack, vhy don't you take her back home?" North suggested as a yeti brought him the plans for a new toy.

"Sure, but first…," Jack then quickly grabbed a plate of cookies, grabbed Allie's hand, and flew out the window." Thanks for the cookies!"

North just lightly shook his head and resumed his work.

A few minutes later, Allie and Jack arrived back in front of the orphanage. Aaron and the other children were inside watching cartoons. Allie smiled at that scene.

"You gonna be ok?" asked Jack from behind her. "Cause Burgess is expecting some snow but I could put it off till tomor-" Jack was interrupted by Allie.

"It's ok. I'll be fine. Go do your job." Allie said with a smile. Jack, hesitant at first, reluctantly waved goodbye and flew into the night sky.

Allie watched him leave with a sad smile on her face.

"Guess no one can talk to me anymore." she sighed.

Suddenly, small golden trails of sand started to flow into the city.

"Hehe. Sorry Sandy, but I don't feel like sleeping." Allie whispered as she quickly headed in the direction of the forest. Once she was deep within the woods, she slowed down to a walking pace. Many thoughts were running through her head. Specifically the conversation she had with Jack on the way back.

_"300 years!"_

_"Yeah, don't worry though, they saw me eventually. And they'll see you too."_

"But what if they don't see me!? What if no one will ever see me!? I can't even do anything to get anybody's attention! What do I then?!" Allie screeched to the sky before breaking down sobbing. She cried for who knows how long. She finally stopped when she felt her voice start to crack.

"I can hear you."

Allie's eyes shot open at the voice. She looked around for it's owner but saw nothing. At first she thought it was her imagination, then she heard it again.

"I can hear you, but I can't see you. Come closer."

Not even thinking twice, she chased after the voice.

"That's it come closer. Closer!"

She started sprinting, ignoring the burning feeling in her legs.

"Almost there! Closer!"

She stopped running. She came into a clearing in a part of the forest that she didn't recognize. In that clearing, there was an old wooden bed frame. A bit breathless, she walked closer to it out of curiosity. Underneath the bed, there was a giant hole.

"What the-"

"Your here, and now I can see you." the voice came from the darkness within the hole.

Before she could react, tentacles of black sand shot out of the ground. They wrapped around her wrists, waist, and ankles. Slowly they started to drag her under the bed. She managed to get one word out before she was dragged under.

"HELP!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"HELP!"

The strangled cry was unheard by everybody except for a certain golden Guardian. He had just finished up the small town and was about to leave when he heard a cry. Quickly following where the scream came from, he almost fell from his cloud of dream sand from what he saw next. Tendrils of black sand sank into the ground.

Before he went to investigate any further, he came up to one of the houses he knew that would-

Suddenly, a small fairy flew into view. And he got lucky that the small fairy actually noticed him without any trouble. He quickly made several images above his head that indicated that he wanted the fairy to get the other Guardians to come here. And to be prepared for Pitch.

With a quick nod, the fairy flew off to warn the others. Sandy gently landed on the floor and started to investigate the area, waiting for the others to arrive.

Allie was dragged a few more feet underground before she hit the floor. With a groan, she sat up and looked at her surroundings. Cages hung from the ceiling, staircases that went in different directions, and shadows that make your skin crawl.

"Where the hell am I?" was all she could say as she stood up. She walked to the edge of the platform she was on, and looked over. Nothing but darkness. "Woah."

"It's not very often I get company."

Allie quickly turned around, to see a tall man in a black cloak. She felt like she recognized him from somewhere.

"You were the voice I heard." said Allie as she took a few steps closer to the man, "Who are you?"

"My name is Pitch Black, but you may know me as the Boogeyman." he said with a sharp tooth smile. Now she really felt like she recognized him.

"Wait, Pitch? The others said your name earlier." Allie thought out loud. Pitch raised an eyebrow.

"Others? As in the Guardians?" asked Pitch. Allie nodded her head. "Huh, figures. They probably told you all about me then." he said bitterly.

"Not really. I didn't ask either so… you said you were the Boogeyman, right?" asked Allie.

"Yes, why?" he asked confused. Allie had a huge grin on her face.

"I remember you from when I was younger! I would ask for you to scare kids that were jerks to my friends! I even wrote a little song!" Allie squealed as she hopped up and down. Pitch could only stare at her in shock from her sudden outburst.

"Wait, you were that young girl?" asked Pitch as realization struck him. Allie nodded her. "Well this is strange."

"Your telling me." Allie said as she looked around. "It's so quiet down here."

"Yes well, that's how it's always been down here." he sighed. A bit confused, she was about to ask why when he spoke again. "I know how you feel. No one can see you or hear you. All alone. No one."

"Yeah, but don't you talk to any other spirits?" asked Allie.

"What spirits would want to talk to me?!" yelled Pitch causing Allie to stumble back in shock. "I am the Boogeyman! Everyone wants nothing to do with me! Why I even bother to communicate with anybody is beyond me! Haha! You know I was just gonna leave you alone, but I thought 'Hey! She feels the same as me, why not talk to her?' But no! You have other spirits to talk to as well! Great thinking Pitch! You just had to think someone would feel the same as you but no one does!"

"Hey calm down!" Allie tried to place a hand on his shoulder but he smacked it away.

"I will not calm down! I have had enough of just living with no meaning to live!" he yelled as a fearling dropped something into his outstretched hand.

"What is that?" asked Allie fearful that she knew the name of the item.

"Something I found the other day that I thought would come in handy with an occasion like this!" he explained as the weapon glistened in the dim light. "I believe it is called a GUN."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"I believe it is called a GUN."

"Pitch, please put it down." Allied commanded with wide eyes.

"Haha! You still have the sense to say please! At a time like this you worry about being polite! Hahaha!" Pitch just cackled while waving the weapon around. Allie's gaze never left the gun. She realized Pitch was at a very delicate point of his mental state. His thread of sanity was extremely close to snapping.

"Pitch! Listen to me! Put the gun down!" Allie pleaded. Pitch just gave a rather sad smile.

"No! I don't believe I will!" Pitch yelled as held it to his head. Allie's breathing hitched. "I will not put it down! Always living every day in misery and hatred! No one can live like this, but I have been living like this for centuries! I will not put the gun down! No matter what everybody will hate me! I can live like this no longer, without anybody caring about me!"

Allie tried to snatch the gun from his grasp, but he swiped at her face knocking her to the ground. She sat up with a hand to her cheek. She pulled it away to see her hand stained crimson red. Allie was close to tears as he made his speech. In a way, it was his oral suicide letter.

"YOU'LL SEE! I WILL DIE AND NO ONE WILL CARE!" yelled Pitch as he pulled the trigger.

"No!"

_*BBAAAMMMM!*_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"No!"

_*BBAAAMMMM!*_

The sound of the gunshot rang throughout the tavern, and even up to the surface where Sandy was waiting for the other Guardians. His eyes went wide and a chill ran down his spine. He put his ear to the hole for anymore sounds.

_Silence…_

"What was that noise?" asked a voice from above. Sandy turned around to see the other Guardians arriving. Jack had asked the question. Sandy pointed to the hole, and made a sand image above his head that made them all gasp. A gun.

"Sandy! Do you know where Allie is? She lives near here." asked Jack a bit worried. Sandy hesitantly pointed torwards the hole. "What?!"

"Ve must get inside now!" ordered North. Bunny tried hopping in, only to find that the hole was blocked.

"Now how do we get in!?" asked a very frantic Tooth.

"Let's take my tunnels. I have a way into Pitch's lair with 'em." suggested Bunny as he tapped his foot on the ground.

"Wait, Pitch?!" Tooth gasped.

"Well who else you think is down there, shelia?" questioned Bunny as he motioned for everyone to jump in.

* * *

Pitch stood stalk still. The bullet wasn't imbedded in his skull. It grazed the flesh on his shoulder. The gun was gone from his hand. It was on the floor along with one if Allie's knives.

Allie was breathing hard. She had thrown the knife just as Pitch pulled the trigger. She didn't even know how to use the weapons, but it was like she had used them all her life. She quickly made her way over to the gun, pulled the knife out, and kicked the accursed weapon over the edge of the platform.

"You stopped me. Why?" asked Pitch. His back turned to Allie.

"Why? Your really asking me why?!" yelled Allie. Pitch turned around at her sudden anger, oblivious to the burning pain in his shoulder. "Why wouldn't I?! I'm not about to let someone just kill themselves!"

"But I have no one to live for! No one cares for me!" he yelled in return.

"I care about you!"

"You can't care about me, we just met! You don't know anything about me!"

"So what! Just because I don't know anything about you, doesn't mean I can't care about you!"

"Yes it does!"

"WHY!? Tell me why I can't care about you! And no matter how many reasons you list off, I will care about you!"

Everything went silent. Allie had tears streaming down her face. Pitch just had a face of pure utter shock.

"Y-You really care?" he whispered.

Allie walked up to him and said in a very firm voice,"Yes. No matter what you or anybody else says, I will always care about you."

"You care…" he whispered once again before falling to his knees. Allie quickly went down on her knees next to him.

"Are you ok?!" asked Allie as she placed a hand his shoulder. He winced at the touch. "Sorry did that hurt?"

"No it didn't. You didn't hurt me. I'm just not used to such… such a gentle…touch…" he whispered.

Before he could say anything else, he was surprised to feel something warm embrace him. Shocked at first, he relaxed into the embrace. Slowly pulling away, Allie looked him dead in the eye and said,"Get used to it."

Pitch's eyes stung, when he realized that he was crying. Him crying! Allie extended a hand to him to help him up. He took it gratefully and stood up.

"I scratched you…" he said in realization as he reached for her cheek.

Suddenly, a boomerang knocked Pitch to the ground and a golden whip pulled Allie back.

"Don't even think about mate!" threatened a very angry Bunny as he caught the boomerang.

"Allie are you alright? Oh my goodness! Your cheek!" Tooth frantically checked Allie for anymore injuries.

"Tooth I'm fine!" complained Allie as she pushed the fairy aside. She tried to walk over to Pitch, but North blocked her way. "North can you move?"

"I do not think so. Do not let him fool you. He is a bad man." North said as he continued to block her path.

"Yeah a bad man who needs to be put back in his place!" snarled Bunny. "Say Jack, want to work together for once?"

"Gladly." said Jack as he stood next to Bunny. Pitch just watched them come closer with a blank expression. His eyes met Allie's. She knew what he was thinking. She could hear his voice in her head.

"'Told you nobody cared.'"

That's when Bunny kicked Pitch in the stomach.

**"STOP IT!"**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
"STOP IT!"  
Allie's screech echoed throughout the room. Everybody stared at her in shock. Rage was bubbling up inside of her, and she felt that if she didn't release it soon…,"Leave him alone!"  
Quickly taking advantage of everybody's shock, she ran around North, pushed through Jack and Bunny, then kneeled next to Pitch helping him into a sitting position. Once she made sure he could sit up on his own, she turned to glare at the other Guardians.  
"Allie? Vhat are you doing?" asked North as he was the first to recover from his shock.  
"Yeah! He's the bad guy here!" argued Jack as he took a step closer causing Pitch to flinch backwards.  
"Only because you portray his acts as evil, but have you ever looked at them from his point of view?" countered Allie.  
"He dragged you down here and left a bloody scratch on ya cheek!" yelled Bunny as his grip tightened on his boomerangs.  
"I did not intend to injure the gi-" Pitch was silenced by the piercing glare Bunny was sending him.  
"So?" was all Allie had to say about her injury. In fact, she could care less about it. Right now she was focused on defending Pitch.  
"So why don't ya beat the livin' daylights out of him!?" Bunny growled. Any further comments were cut off by Allie drawing a knife and throwing it a few inches from Bunny's feet. With a small yelp of surprise, both him and Jack stumbled back a few feet.  
"What are you doing? Do you want to make them even more mad?" Pitch questioned her as he stood up with a hand to his shoulder. It wasn't bleeding as much as it was a few minutes ago, so that was good. Some blood did trickle off and land noisily on the floor. This caught Tooth's and Sandy's attention, for they were watching the King of Nightmares very closely.  
"Are you bloody insane?!"  
snarled Bunny, barley being held back by Jack's grip on his arm.  
"No! I care about him!" Allie yelled for the umpthteenth time that night. Pitch's eyes went wide and a flicker of emotion flashed through them. Sandy saw this and silently gasped. Pitch felt loved. Even if he showed it for a brief second, he saw it.  
As the Pooka and girl continued to argue, Sandy nudged North's leg grabbing his attention.  
"Vhat is it Sandy? Kinda busy right now." North questioned as he watched Allie reach for the second knife. Sandy made several images above his head that included a heart, Pitch's shadow, Allie's shadow, a knife, an Easter egg, and the rest of the images were to fast to make out. North, surprisingly, understood what the small man was trying to say. "Ve are leaving!"  
"What?" everybody but Sandy asked. Many protests were made by Bunny and Jack, but North managed to make them exit the room.  
"Allie, vhen you come back out, ve vill have talk about this." North stated as he left through the tunnel, only turning to catch Allie's small nod.

* * *

"North, I don't understand. Why did you just leave her there with Pitch?" questioned Jack. North was about to answer when he was cut off by Bunny.  
"If the crazy shelia wants ta get herself killed its her own damn fault!" he growled.  
"Bunny! Watch your language!" Tooth warned as she crossed her arms.  
"Don't vorry. Sandy has a feeling nothing bad vill happen to her. Ve vill vait for her to come out." North somewhat explained as he sat down and leaned up against a tree. Sandy followed a similar approach only instead of a tree, he made a small recliner out of sand. Tooth kneeled on the ground, resting her wings for the time being. Bunny, grouchily, sat down and started to paint an egg.  
"I sure hope you know what your doing North." Jack sighed as he sat in a tree, staff propped up against his knee. (That rhymed! XD)

* * *

After the Guardians left and the tunnel closed, Allie let out a long sigh. Turning to face Pitch, she realized he was still in a bit of shock.  
"Hehe, told you I would still care about you." Allie joked. It was more of a whisper though. All the yelling she had done took its tole on her voice. Allie's whisper seemed to float through the air, leaving Pitch with a warm feeling. "Now sit down so I can see your arm."  
"My arm can heal without any assistance." reasoned Pitch.  
"I don't give a flying fuck. Now sit down." she ordered in a firmer tone.  
"No." he protested. They had a small staring contest before Pitch reluctantly sat down with a sigh.  
"Good boy." was all Allie said as she examined his shoulder. Her fingers ghosting over the wound, Pitch hissed as she pressed down a bit on the flesh. Putting two forefingers on either side of the wound, she slowly opened it. Pitch grunted in pain and bit his lip. "It doesn't look like any pieces of the bullet got in there. It's not to deep so you don't need stitches. All we need to do is wrap it up."  
"Why are you whispering?" questioned Pitch.  
"My throat hurts from yelling." she answered while holding a hand to her throat. "Do you have anything to wrap it with?"  
"No."  
"Fudge."  
Pitch chuckled at her language. It seemed that the youth of today had many different speech patterns or slang. He's heard them say many words that make no sense at all. A few came to mind before a sudden tearing noise snapped Pitch out of his thoughts. Allie was tearing the fabric of her leggings off.  
"What are you doing?" questioned Pitch. Allie ignored him as she tore the fabric into a strip. She balled up some of the fabric and carefully placed it on the wound. Holding it in place, she got another strip of fabric and tied it tightly.  
"There. That should work until I find you some real bandages." Allie proclaimed as she stood up. Her leggings now only reached just below her knees.  
"Thank you…I believe the Guardians have summoned you for when you finish up here." Pitch said as he stood up. "I suppose you must leave now."  
"Tell you what, you hold onto this," Allie said as she handed him one of her knives,"and I'll have another excuse to come back here. Plus, it will give you strength."  
"Strength for what?" he asked as the blade glowed in his hands.  
"The strength to not try a repeat of earlier." she stated seriously. Pitch got the message and nodded his head. "Um, can you show me out of here?"  
"Sure, just give me a second." Pitch said as he snapped his fingers. Allie just looked around expectantly, but nothing happened. About to say something, a black horse came from one of the cages hanging from above. Landing on the platform, it came charging towards them.  
"Crap."


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the delay in chapters. My Wifi is cut off so right now I'm borrowing my cousin's. More chapters to come.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

The horse got closer and came to a screeching halt in front of Pitch. Allie had hidden behind the Nightmare King when she saw the beast charge.

"You can open your eyes you know." Pitch said as he stroked the horse.

Allie slowly opened them and gazed at the horse. It's golden stare mesmerized her. Carefully walking closer, she went to pet the beast, and quickly pulled back when it snapped at her hand.

"Now now, behave yourself. She is a friend." Pitch scolded. The horse put down its head in shame. As an apology, it walked up to Allie and started to nose her cheek.

"Hehe. It's beautiful." she said as she stroked the horse's head.

"Indeed. Now you simply mount its back and it will carry you to the surface." Pitch instructed, helping her onto the back of the creature.

"How will I get back in?"

"Just knock on the bed frame."

"Ok, see ya later." she managed to say before the horse galloped out of sight.

"Never thought I would here that." Pitch said as he admired the knife once again.

* * *

Quickly making its way to the surface, the horse shot out of the ground. Startling the Guardians in the process. Allie dismounted the beast, and after a quick kiss on the nose from Allie, it retreated back into the darkness.

"'Bout time! What took you so long?" complained Bunny.

"That is none of your concern. If you want to talk I think we should do that somewhere else." suggested Allie, eyes a bit wide.

"Why?" questioned Jack.

"Let's just say, I don't think you want to get eaten by wolves." she answered while pointing behind them. Several wolves were visible. Glowing yellow eyes, teeth barred, mouth and paws stained red from an earlier hunt.

"Quick! Everyone into sleigh!" North ordered. They all piled in, while North took the reins. One of the wolves hopped onto the back of the sleigh and was nose to nose with Bunny.

"Crickey!" Bunny cried before pulling back to avoid the wolves snapping jaws. Sandy quickly knocked the wolf out with his dream sand. Falling to the ground in peaceful slumber, the other wolves started come closer.

"North!" Tooth warned.

"Hyaa!" he yelled as he snapped the reins. The reindeer immediately responded, and they flew off into the night.

"Woah." was all Allie could say as she looked over the edge of the sleigh.

"Everyone likes thee sleigh." North chuckled. Bunny was still keeping a close eye on her. Tooth tapped her on the shoulder.

"Don't tell Bunny this, but i think it was really sweet of how you stood up for Pitch like that. A little crazy, but sweet." Tooth whispered with a smile.

"Thanks." Allie whispered in return. Tooth felt a strange warmth when she heard her whisper, and she couldn't place where it was coming from. She quickly dismissed it when some of her fairies arrived to show her the teeth they collected.

Suddenly, it started to snow. It started out light, not very visible. Then it started to get a bit heavier.

"Jack, cut it out. It's freezin' up here already." complained Bunny. Jack looked around confused.

"I'm not doing this." Jack said as he stood up in the sleigh. It was true. His staff was firmly by his side. There was no wind, or clouds in the sky. It seemed to be coming from thin air. No frost anywhere. Just snow. "Im gonna go see what's making this snow."

Before anyone could protest, he flew off into the sky.

"How come Frostbite actually does his job when it concerns his stuff?" questioned Bunny. Everyone else just shrugged they're shoulders in return. The snow was starting to get thicker and was making it harder to see. Sandy made a snow globe above his head.

"I vould Sandy but I can not see vhere to throw the globe. I could hit something by mistake." said North as he squinted his eyes. Up ahead he could see a distinct shape.

Allie could see everything if she looked down. The millions of lights below her looked amazing. She didn't even have to worry about the risk of fall-

The sleigh suddenly made a sharp turn, causing Allie to go flying over the edge of the sleigh. Suddenly, those lights didn't look to beautiful anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Hang on!" North yelled as he snapped at the reins and pulled quickly to the side. Barley avoiding a mountain in the process. Allie hadn't heard his command and was sent flying over the edge of the sleigh. Bunny reached out to grab her and missed by a couple of inches.

"Allie! Tooth you gotta catch her!" yelled Bunny.

"I can't! My wings don't work in this kind of weather!" she protested as the delicate appendages gave out from the hard snow. They all looked over the edge of the sleigh, but it was like looking at static on a tv screen.

Allie's POV

All I know was that one minute I was in the sleigh, the next I'm plummeting towards the ground. I couldn't suppress the strangled scream that escaped my throat. Why does my curiosity always get the best of me? I don't know for how long I fell, but at some point I closed my eyes. I thought for sure I was gonna hit the ground, but then I landed on something, something moving.

Normal POV

Allie's eyes shot open when she felt her stomach come into contact with something. She looked up and a smile was plastered on her face by what it was. The black horse from earlier was carrying her back up to the sleigh! Pitch was watching out for her! Quickly fixing herself into a sitting position, she held onto the horse's neck.

"You see that to right?" Bunny asked as the nightmare horse galloped next to the sleigh. The other three Guardians nodded their heads in astonishment. "Good. I thought I was goin' bloody insane for a second."

Allie dismounted the horse and waved goodbye as it galloped away, streams of black sand trailing behind it. Quickly turning back to glare at North, she couldn't withhold the amused smile that came onto her face.

"What? Never seen a horse before or are you sad that I'm still alive?" she asked sarcastically.

"Let's just get back to Pole." North said as he looked forward to make sure nothing else was in the way. He took out a snow globe from his pocket much to Allie's confusion. She saw him whisper to it, shake it around a bit, then throw it into the air. At first confused as to why he did that, she quickly saw the spinning vortex form in front of them.

"What is th-" she was interrupted by the dizzy sensation that attacked her senses. They were suddenly in the North Pole again. "How did that happen?!"

"Magic snow globe." North answered as he steered the reindeer into the ice cavern. Skillfully avoiding icicles, he landed the sleigh on the ramp where several yetis and elves were waiting to help.

"Now! Everyone into the meeting room." ordered North as he gave his coat to one of the yetis. Allie had a rebellious look in her eyes as she followed the other immortals. She was prepared to defend herself and Pitch. Entering the room, Bunny made his way next to the fire place, ears lowered in anger. Tooth hovered above them, shooing the smaller fairies from the room. Sandy happily accepted a mug of eggnog from one of the elves and sat down on the couch next to Bunny. Allie stayed standing up near the door. North was pacing around the room, deciding on how to start the topic.

"Vould you like to explain to us vhy you helped Pitch?" asked North as he sat down in his chair.

"Because he didn't do anything wrong and you just attacked him! Of course I'm going to defend him." stated Allie, arms crossed.

"Then would you care to tell us how exactly you got that?" Bunny asked as he pointed at her cheek.

"Oh, we have to patch that up!" squealed Tooth as she flew out of the room.

"Ok, I admit Pitch did scratch me, but he wasn't thinking straight!" protested Allie.

"I'm back!" Tooth said as she flew into the room, first aid kit in hand. Making Allie sit on the couch, she quickly took out a small wet cloth and started to dab at the wound. Taking out some tape and a roll of gauze, she cut a square of it out and taped it to the wound. Allie tried to grab the roll of gauze and place it in her pocket, but a furry hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Damn it." Allie whispered as she looked up. Bunny had seen her try to take the gauze and quickly hopped over to stop her.

"What do you think your tryin' to do?" Bunny asked as he took the roll out of her reach.

"I need it for something." grumbled Allie as she glared at Bunny.

"What for?"

"That's none of your business."

"Is it for Pitch?" asked Tooth as she plucked the roll out of Bunny's hand and put it in the first aid kit. "He was bleeding."

"Wait, he was?" questioned Bunny as he looked at Sandy who nodded his head.

"Vere you going to take it to Pitch?" asked North.

"Maybe." Allie answered, arms crossed as she leaned back on the couch.

"What I don't understand is why ya want to help the guy who dragged you unde'ground in the first place!" Bunnymund yelled, waving his arms for impasses.

"Hey! I could have left if I wanted to!" argued Allie standing up.

"Then why didn't you?!"

"Because he was holding a gun to his head!"

"What…" Bunny gasped out, eyes wide. Tooth gave out a small shriek, hands going over her mouth, eyes tearing up a bit. North and Sandy just had faces of utter shock.

"Yeah now you care!" yelled Allie, "How come it takes someone to almost get killed for you notice them?! It's not that hard to say 'Hi' and talk with them!"

"Pitch…held a gun to his head?" North asked. He never thought that the Boogeyman would ever even consider suicide. Let alone attempt it. "Vhy?"

"He said no one cared about him. No one would notice him gone and that if they did you would probably celebrate. He said if he had no reason to live, why bother anymore." Allie said as she remembered the whole scene. She shivered a bit at the memory, but quickly dismissed it and resumed her glare on Bunny.

"So that's why you were…look kid I'm sorry I just… he really tried to kill himself?" Bunny asked not really believing it.

"I swear on my life and I'll never forget it. I'm just glad I stopped him in time. That's also how he scratched my cheek. I tried to get the gun from his hand. Bad idea." stated Allie.

Sandy quickly floated over to Allie, took her hand in his, and gave it a firm squeeze. Allie a bit confused looked at North.

"He is saying 'thank you'," explained North, his expression soft, "for saving Pitch."

Before she could say anything, Bunny started walking towards her and Sandy, drawing a boomerang from his back.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Bunnymund walked up to Allie and Sandy, boomerang in hand. Sandy suspecting something, walked towards Bunny. He was roughly moved aside by him.

"Bunny…" North warned. The Pooka only ignored him. Tooth tried to intervene but was brushed off as well. When he was right in front of Allie, much to everyone's surprise, he handed her the boomerang and turned around.

"Go ahead. Give it all ya got." Bunny said arms crossed and eyes closed.

"What?" asked Allie confused.

"Throw the boomerang. I deserve it for bad mouthing you and for being such a drongo." Bunny explained, "Might as well be with my own weapon."

Allie looked at the wooden weapon, raised an arm to throw it, and placed in the holder at his back. "I'm not gonna hit you with a boomerang."

Bunny quickly turned around in surprise. "Why not?"

"Because its not right. Just because I'm mad at you, doesn't mean I have to hit you." Allie said as she walked up to him. She then raised a foot, and stomped firmly on his toe.

"Yow!" he yelled in pain as he rubbed his now sore foot.

"That doesn't mean I won't hurt you though." Allie said with a smirk, earning a small glare from Bunny.

"So you saved Pitch? How?" asked Tooth, wiping the tears away.

"Um, I tried talking to him. Didn't work. When he pulled the trigger, I don't know what came over me but I threw one of my knives and hit the gun just in time so that it only skimmed his shoulder. He was a lot easier to talk to after that." explained Allie as she sat down. She just realized that in one day she met the Guardians, saved two lives, almost plummeted 1000 feet to the ground, screamed her lungs out, and was still awake. It didn't help that she was starving.

"Vell I must say. Manny made good choice to make you spirit." North said as he stood up from his chair. "Now, who is hungry?"

"What about Jack?" asked Tooth.

"Frostbite will find somethin' to eat." Bunny said as he put a reassuring paw on her shoulder. Sandy nodded his head eagerly. "Aren't you gonna eat?"

"Oh I'm not hungry." Allie said, before her stomach betrayed her and let out a loud growl. "Fudge you stomach."

"It doesn't sound that way to me. When was the last time ya ate?" asked Bunny. Allie thought about it for a moment. The last thing she ate was a squirrel she caught two days ago. She didn't want to steal food from anybody.

"A while ago…but I'm fine really." Allie said before her stomach let out another loud growl. "Shut up!"

"You have to eat something. Just some soup to start off with at least?" suggested Tooth as she started to push Allie in the direction of the dining room. Before they could walk any further, one of the windows blew open.

"Look Jack is back in time for-" North stopped talking as he saw a blur of blue and white zoom in and crash into the same bookcase as last time. Instead of one voice complaining, there were two voices.


	14. Chapter 14

**The new character in this chapter is an OC of my friend CosmioStarGirl.**

**Chapter 14**

Everyone watched as the pile of books shifted around for a minute, before something with snow white hair popped out. And it wasn't Jack.

"Ha! I hit the bookcase first! I win!" said the person. She was a bit smaller than Jack, had white hair that reached her shoulders, and had deep brown eyes. She had on a dark blue strapless dress with snowflake patterns, blue slip ons, a small white scarf, and a beautiful snowflake necklace.

"No way I did!" Jack protested as he stepped out of the pile.

"Nu uh! The bump on my head is bigger than yours!" the girl yelled triumphantly. They continued to have a small argument before they noticed the other people in the room.

"Oh hey guys. Did I miss dinner?" asked Jack as he started to pick up the books. "By the way this is Snow. She's a new elemental spirit."

"What's up?" asked Snow as she looked at the others.

"The ceiling." Allie said out loud getting Snow's attention.

"Say something." ordered Snow.

"Something."

"Now spell it."

"I-T."

"Your good." Snow said as she crossed her arms.

"Anyways, I still won the race." stated Jack as he walked passed her.

"No way! I was so the first one and you know i- OH MY GOD THAT IS THE CUTEST THING EVER!" yelled Snow as she saw one of the mini Tooths fly up to Toothiana. She quickly ran over and started to coo over the small fairy. Snow looked at Tooth and her eyes went wide. "Your the Tooth Fairy aren't you?"

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you Snow." Tooth said as she shook her hand.

"And your Santa! Oh and your the Easter Bunny! And your the Sandman!" Snow said as she ran up to each Guardian. "And…I don't know who you are."

"I'm Allie. Nice to meet you." Allie said before her stomach growled even louder than before.

"Is your stomach trying to eat itself?" asked Snow as she poked her.

"I thought that was one of the yetis." laughed Jack as he stood next to Snow.

"Shut up." Allie grumbled as she crossed her arms. "The last thing I ate was a squirrel. Of course I'm gonna be hungry."

"What?!" everybody yelled in shock. Allie looked at them and realized what she just said.

"Did I say that out loud?" Allie asked. Everyone nodded their heads. "Damn it."

"That's it. You are going to have big dinner tonight!" North said as he started to drag Allie towards the dining hall.

"It's ok! You don't have to!" Allie tried to protest but North had an iron grip on her wrist.

"Nonsense! You must eat to keep up your strength." North stated.

"He's right mate." Bunny agreed.

"You better shut up because I have half a mind to skin you, cut you into pieces, and have some rabbit stew." warned Allie. Bunny's eyes went wide.

"Your bluffing." he said.

"I'll have you know that rabbit tastes really good. It almost tastes like chicken." Allie called out before she was sat down in a chair. She hadn't even noticed they entered the dining room.

There was a giant glass chandelier hanging above a long wooden table. Boughs of holly were strung on the walls. Candles were all around the room, filling it with its warm light. It reminded her of the song "Deck the Halls".

"Wow…" was all she could say as she looked at the others coming through the doorway. "This is amazing."

"It's so pretty." Snow breathed out from under the doorway.

"Yeah, that was my first impression to." said Jack as he walked up next to her. Allie just watched the pair talk when something caught her eye.

"Oh my gosh…_*snicker* _um Jack…Snow?" Allie asked barley keeping in her laughter.

"What?" they asked at the same time. Soon the other Guardians became aware of why Allie was giggling so much and had to withhold their laughter.

"Um, I think you may want to look up mate." Bunny said, barley suppressing his laughter. Snow and Jack looked up, only for they're eyes to go wide. Right above them, hanging from the doorframe, was a mistletoe.

"Uuhhhh…" Jack was at a loss for words, the blush on his face extremely visible on his pale face. Snow just looked down in embarrassment.

"Haha! Christmas tradition! Go on you two, make vith thee kissy faces!" North bellowed as the other Guardians started to crack up. "Or are you to scared?"

Before Snow could protest, Jack quickly planted a kiss on her cheek and flew to the other side of the table and sat down. Hoodie covering his face. Everyone stayed still for a few seconds, before Bunny and Sandy fell down to the floor in laughter. North bellowed cheerfully and Tooth was giggling like mad. Allie just tried not to fall out of her chair. Snow stood stalk still, face a bright red.

"Are _*giggle*_ you ok?" asked Allie, still laughing a bit. Snow just walked up to Allie, grabbed her by the wrist, and dragged her into the hallway. "Um, I'll be right back?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Hahaha! Well whataya know?! Frostbite here's a real dog, ain't he?" Bunny laughed. Jack sat back with his arms crossed. "Looks like ya took a likin' to the shelia? Didn't ya?"

"Shut up Bunny!" Jack yelled as he sent a snowball in the Pooka's direction. Sandy was still on the floor in silent laughter.

"That was so cute!" Tooth squealed while some of the little fairies pouted behind her. "You two would make such a cute couple!"

"Tooth! Your not helping." hissed Jack as he stood up.

"I wasn't trying to help." she stated as she flew next to North.

"Haha, ve should give you two nickname." North said as he put a hand to his chin, ignoring Jack's protests. "Hmm…I got it! Frosted Snow!"

The nickname just sent Bunny and Sandy into yet another round of hysterics. Tooth loved the nickname and started thinking of different designs she could right the name out in. North just stood there proud of his cleverness, while Jack stood there, face beet red, as he plotted his revenge on each Guardian.

* * *

In the hallway, Allie was trying to calm Snow down who was having a small panic attack.

"Snow snap out of it! It was just a mistletoe!" Allie yelled trying to get some sense back into the girl. "It's not like you…like…him?"

Snow froze in her spot as Allie came to a realization.

"Oh my god! You like-mmffmf!" Snow covered Allie's mouth before she could blurt out her little secret.

"Shhhh! Don't just yell it out like that!" yelled/whispered Snow. She was blushing like mad, and was shaking. "The others will hear you!"

"Sorry, but that is so cute!" Allie whispered excitedly. Once again, her whisper gave the room a warm, protective feeling. "You two would be perfect for each other!"

"Really? He is really cute…the only reason I raced him here was because he was hot. Heehee." Snow giggled. Allie just laughed with her. "You have to promise not to tell anybody."

"You have my word." Allie said as she raised her right arm up. "Hey, why did you drag me into the hallway?"

"Because we're around the same age so you would understand more than the others. Do you like anyone?" Snow asked curiously. Allie's eyes went wide, and a small blush started to form on her cheeks. "You do like someone!"

"No I don't!" Allie said as she started to walk back towards the dining room. The blush turning even brighter on her face.

"Yes you do! You have to tell me! Tell me. Tell me! TELL ME!" Snow demanded.

"Tell you what?" asked Tooth as the two walked in.

"Nothing." Allie stated as she sat down in her previous seat. "I'll have some soup."

Tooth was about to ask again, but was pulled to the side by Snow. She quickly whispered into the fairy's ear, who in turn got a big smile on her face.

"Ahh! You have to tell us!" Tooth yelled as she pulled Snow next to Allie's side.

"I'll have that soup to go please!" Allie yelled as she stood up and started to walk towards the kitchen.

"What are they talking about?" Jack whispered to Sandy. The small man just shrugged his shoulders.

"Never get into a woman's conversation mate. You'll never get out of it." Bunnymund warned.

"It's true. Vomen are dangerous creatures." North whispered.

"We heard that." Tooth and Snow called out as they headed to the kitchen. Before they could enter, Allie walked out with a small container full of soup.

"Hey can someone take me home because the kids have to get to bed and sometimes they stay up way to late and I need to make sure everyone gets ready for school tomorrow, so whoever travels faster, can you give me a ride?" Allie babbled before taking a deep breath. The others just looked at her a bit confused. "Well?"

"Geez shelia. You must be able to hold your breath a long time. I'll give you a lift, but your gonna have to hold onto that soup." Bunny warned as he walked up to the girl.

"Great lets g- Aaaahhhh!" Allie yelled as she fell down a large hole, Bunnymund following shortly after.

"Wait!" Snow yelled as she started to stomp on the ground where the hole closed up. "Damn it! Tooth do you know where she lives?!"

"No sorry. But Jack does." Tooth said as she pushed the younger Guardian in her direction.

"Really?" Snow asked excitedly.

"Um yeah. I guess I could show you where. Lets go!" Jack said as he took her hand in his, and soared out the window leaving the other Guardians with bright smiles.

* * *

"You almost made me drop my damn soup!" complained Allie as she stood up from her spot on the floor.

"Hey, it's not my fault you landed face first." Bunny stated as he looked around. "So this is where you live?"

"Yeah, it's not a very big town, but it's home. Speaking of home…" Allie turned to look at the orphanage. She looked inside the front window and saw that the tv was off. Quickly making her way to the side of the building, she looked inside and saw all the children fast asleep. "Thank you Sandy."

"This is where you live? Looks a bit run down to be living in, don't ya think?" asked Bunny as he examined the building. It was true. The building has been around for a long time. The paint was chipped, some of the windows were broken, and the back door was hanging by one door hinge.

"Yeah, trust me it looks way better inside. You should know, you've been in here." Allie said as she walked back to the front of the building.

"I have?!" Bunny asked shocked. "When did that happen?"

"When I was like twelve. Don't you remember?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

_*3 years ago*_

Easter Sunday was the date. Everyone was outside getting ready for the Easter egg hunt that was held at the park each year. A certain Bunny was hiding in the near by woods, watching with a big smile on his face. The sound of a horn blared through the sky. Kids scampered around the park, looking for eggs high and low.

"Those lil'l ankle biters are getting good. They almost found all the eggs." Bunny said as all the kids scurried back to the picnic tables.

"Aww man! We missed the egg hunt." Bunny looked over and saw a young boy. He had short black hair and gray eyes. He looked about nine years old. He was followed by several other children much younger than him.

All the other children saw this and started to complain as well. Some of them looked close to tears. Bunny was about to go over and hand them some of the eggs he still had, when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"E. Aster Bunnymund!" a female voice called.

"Hehe, it's nice to see you too Shelia." Bunny chuckled as he turned around. Standing in front of him was none other than Mother Nature. She looked like a teenager, but what most people don't know was that she can change to look like different ages. She was wearing a long dress with beautiful flowers decorating it. Her reddish brown hair was in delicate waves at her back, a crown of weaved leaves adorned her head. Her light green eyes stared into Bunny's emerald green ones.

"Don't call me that." she said sternly.

"Whatever. Anyway what do you want, a little busy here." Bunny said as he checked to make sure the children weren't leaving. Right now they were being entertained by what looked like a teenage girl.

"I don't want any of your eggs left over. They start to spoil and make the soil unusable for the plants." she stated seriously.

"No problem. The kids found pretty much all the eggs. By the way, I don't want that dang mutt of yours to come digging into my tunnels anymore." Bunny complained as he started to hop away.

"Hey! Mandaar is not a mutt!" she called out as she stomped away, leaving a trail of moss behind her. "Damn jack rabbit."

Bunny quickly went to work hiding the rest of the eggs that he had in his basket. He placed them all a bit lower so the smaller kids could find them. He walked out into the open so that the kids could see him. The effect was as expected. They all went running in his direction.

"Easter Bunny!" all the children cheered.

"Hey kids! I hid a few eggs for you to find. Go on then." Bunny said as let the kids go hunting. He stood there chuckling to himself, when he felt like something was watching him. He turned around and stood there in shock. Staring at him was the girl that was with the kids.

"Your the fudging Easter Bunny!" she yelled as she ran up to him.

"Y-You can see me?!" he asked bewildered. She nodded her head eagerly. "But teens never see me."

"Hey I'm twelve! Technically not a teen." she stated. Something caught her eye though. She walked around Bunny and started to run up to the boy from earlier, who was talking to a teenager in a black hoodie. "Hey Aaron. Who's your friend?"

"Oh this is…um…" he was having trouble remembering the others name.

"It's Michael. I was just asking Aaron here where he lived so that we could play sometime." he explained to her as he stepped closer. "Unless you want to play with me?"

She gave one look at Michael, then to Aaron, then back to Michael, and then stomped on his toe with the heel of her shoe.

"Aww fuck!" he yelled in pain.

"Aaron you and the other kids run back home as fast as you can. Now go!" she ordered. Aaron quickly nodded and ran to get the other children.

Before the girl could turn back around, she was knocked to the floor hard. Michael placed the heel of his shoe on her back and started to push down. The girl let out a grunt of pain and then a small scream as he applied more pressure. Right when it looked like he was gonna break her spine, a boomerang hit him on the side of the head.

"Haah, haah, haa…" she was gasping for breath when the pressure was removed from her back. She got up onto her knees and saw Michael lying unconscious next to her.

"You ok shelia?" Bunny asked as he hopped over to her.

"My name is not Shelia, it's Allie." she said as she stood up. "And I'm fine, but the kids didn't get their Easter. Unless…"

"Unless what?" he asked confused.

"I have some baskets and eggs that I bought with all the money I saved up. But if I want to hide them, I have to get back first." she explained. "Agghh! They have a huge head start!"

"Hmm…I got an idea. Jump on." Bunny ordered. Allie, slightly confused, walked over and jumped onto his shoulders. "Hang on!"

Before she could protest, they were already bounding towards the orphanage. "Here we are."

The orphanage was all alone, except for a few cats that liked to roam the area. Carefully, the two made their way inside and headed into the small hallway that led to the basement. There was a loud creaking sound when Allie opened the door. Dust flew up ever where causing both of them to sneeze.

"Alright you wait here while I go get the stuff." she ordered and then ran down into the darkness of the basement.

"Crickey, you'd think Pitch lived down there." Bunny said as he waited for the girl to return. After a few minutes, she came back up with baskets, eggs, and chocolates in her arms.

"You hide the eggs, and I'll set up the baskets." she said as she handed the supplies to the Pooka. They each went about their task before all the kids from the orphanage came back. It was easy to say that the looks on their faces were priceless when they found the whole orphanage covered in multicolored eggs. They each quickly scrambled to get a basket and went searching for eggs.

"Thanks for the- Hey! Where did he go?" Allie questioned as she looked around the orphanage, but he was nowhere to be seen. Her search was quickly called off when the other children started to call her name. "I'm coming!"

Bunny watched from the window as the children enjoyed their Easter. But before he could leave…

"BUNNY! Get your stupid eggs out of here before I sick Mandaar on you!"

"Ahhh, keep your bloody panties on, I'm coming!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I still remember that day well. I never got the chance to thank you. So…um…thank you." Allie said as she walked up to Bunny and gave him a hug.

"Hehe. No problem Shelia." Bunny said as he returned the hug.

"It's Allie."

"Whatever."

After Bunny left, Allie started to walk in the direction of the woods. What she didn't know was that something was following her. It took her at least half an hour to find the bed frame again. And a few minutes to hide in a tree and wait for the wolves to go away. Surprisingly, the soup was still warm.

After climbing down the tree, she quickly ran over to the bed frame and gave it a small knock. She waited a few minutes and knocked again, a bit harder this time. Again nothing happened. She basically pounded on the frame, before the nightmare horse from earlier came from the bottom.

"Finally!" she yelled as she mounted the beast. She held on to its neck and made sure she had a firm grip on the soup container. "Onward!"

Following her command, the horse galloped underground. There were a few seconds of darkness before they reached the floor. Pitch was standing there, with a smile on his face.

"Hey Pitch! I brought soup!" Allie announced as she dismounted the horse and walked over to the Nightmare King. "It's still warm."

"You came back." he said softly.

"Of course I came back. I said I would didn't I?" she continued. "Now sit down and don't ask why."

Not really understanding her orders, he sat down as instructed. She quietly sat down next to him, and retrieved a spoon from her pocket. Quickly opening the container, she stirred it around a bit, before lifting the spoon. She put it in front of Pitch's face.

"Eat."

"Excuse me?"

"Eat the soup."

"I will not be fed like a child."

"Then I'll feed you like an adult."

Before he could make another comeback, she thrust the spoon into his mouth. Reluctantly, he swallowed. He couldn't say he didn't like it, because then he would be lying. It's been so long since he's eaten anything.

"Can you let go of the spoon?" Allie asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. He released the spoon and she brought more soup up to his mouth. This time he took it without any protest. "I can see you like the soup."

Suddenly, there was a loud thud that could be heard from the entrance. The two looked towards the entrance in time to see Snow walking in with a considerable amount of dirt on her.

"Allie! Where the fuck did you g-" Snow stopped as she saw the two seated on the floor. "Oh, sorry am I interrupting something? Don't mind me if you want to continue."

"Snow! What are you doing here!" Allie yelled from her seat on the floor.

"Who is that?" questioned Pitch. One minute he was being force fed soup, the next he has some random girl walking into his home.

"This is my friend Snow. Snow this is Pitch." Allie said gesturing to each person. Snow walked up to the two and took in the scene. "How did you find me?"

"Jack showed me the way. Oh yeah, and Tooth said to give you this." Snow said as she tossed the object to Allie. Catching it, she saw that it was the roll of gauze from earlier. "She said that you wanted it for- Ooooooh, a horse!"

Said horse was trotting into one of the dark hallways. Quickly losing interest of the two seated on the floor, she said, "Soooo, I'll leave you too alone now, please continue on, I'll just be taking a little look over there..." She winked at Allie, who now had a small blush forming on her cheeks, and ran down the hall.

"You have very strange friends." Pitch stated as he turned his attention back to Allie.

"Always have, always will. I love them anyway." Allie said as she ladled more soup for Pitch to eat. Before he ate it, her stomach let out a loud growl. "Aaghhh! Just shut up already."

"Your obviously hungry. Why don't you eat some of it?" Pitch asked.

"I'm fine. I brought it for you to e-"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Snow came racing out of the hall with a nightmare behind her. "I just wanted a ride!"

"Play dead it might leave you alone!" Allie suggested as Snow and the horse ran into a different hallway.

When Allie turned back around, she had a spoon of soup in front her face.

"You eat now." Pitch said as he put the spoon closer to her mouth. She simply turned her said and said, "No."

"Eat it NOW." he ordered, holding the spoon closer. Her hunger getting the best of her, she gratefully took the soup. This continued until Snow came back out, with her hair sticking out in different directions.

"Stupid horse. I outta- Awww! You guys are feeding each other!" Snow cooed.

"Shut up." Allie said as she accepted more of the soup. "We were both hungry. Hey, I still have to wrap up your arm."

Quickly getting onto her knees, she unwrapped the wound and saw that the flesh was healing fine. Carefully wrapping the gauze around the wound, she was aware of something watching her. And it wasn't Pitch or Snow.

"Guys, I don't think we're alone." Allie said as she stood up. The other two became aware of the sensation and looked around cautiously. Pitch handed Allie the knife she lent him earlier. "Something's in here."

"Whoever you are, you are not welcome in my domain!" Pitch yelled out, a scythe made of shadows in his hands. Snow had a snowball in hand, ready to throw. "You are not welcome here! Show yourself!"

Silence…

…

…

…

"SCRREEAAACCHHHH!"


	18. Chapter 18

**Another OC from one of my friends over on DeviantART.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

At the Pole, Jack was currently hiding in the rafters of the workshop. He had gotten a bit of revenge on North by adding hot sauce to the cookie mix.

"Jack!" North bellowed from the kitchen. He had a big pitcher of water that he occasionally drank from. The other Guardians were fortunate enough to not have taken a bite of their cookies. The younger Guardian just laughed from his perch. That's what he gets for coming up with the nickname.

"North, he probably flew off already." stated Tooth as she fluttered next to the Russian man. His face was a brighter red than usual.

"He vill not live to see next day!" North yelled as he stormed through the workshop.

"Remind me nev'a to mess with his cookies." Bunny told Sandy. The golden man just nodded his head in agreement. They continued their search until one of the windows blew open.

"Hey that's not me." Jack said as he watched fall colored leaves blow into the window. They circled around in a small twister until a young woman was in their place. The Guardians stood there and watched as the woman, known as Mother Nature, approached them. Her dress was an array of fall leaves, her usual reddish brown hair was in a braid at her back, and her eyes were a golden brown.

"Mother! Vhat are you doing at the Pole?" asked North as he joyfully approached her. "Not that you aren't velcome."

"Good to see North, but I have some very important news." she said as she approached the Guardians. "By the way, your little friend is hiding in the rafters."

"Hey! How did you see me?!" Jack questioned as he floated down, a pout on his face.

"It's Mother Nature, Frostbite. Your a winter spirit. Of course she's gonna find ya." Bunny explained.

"I vill deal vith you later. Vhat is it Mother?" North asked as they headed over to the fireplace.

"I bring news from Grim." she stated.

"The Reaper?!" Tooth squeaked. The Grim Reaper is not an enemy to anyone but he does know many things that have to do with the Darkness. "He scares the feathers off me!"

"I've heard of him, but I've never seen him." Jack said as he floated above the others.

"Yes, well Grim has found out that something from the Dark Ages has…come back." Mother choked out. Everyone froze at her words. "And I'm afraid, it has targeted the Guardians and the being Pitch Black, to seek revenge on."

"Wait, your sayin that something is tryin to get back at us? What in the bloody hell did we do?!" yelled Bunny.

"I don't like you tone Aster so I suggest you calm down before I summon Mandaar." she warned. Bunny leaned back against the wall in defeat. He did not feel like running from a giant wolf right now. "I suspect that the being has already launched an attack."

"But everything is fine here. Nothing bad has happened." Jack said as he seated himself on the couch. They heard a loud ringing sound from behind, and saw that once again, Sandy had to use an elf to get everyone's attention. He made a small sand symbol of Pitch above his head.

"Yes, it did target him. Why?" she asked confused. Jack and Tooth's eyes went wide.

"We have to get to Pitch's place now!" yelled Jack as he stood up, staff held tightly between his hands.

"Allie and Snow are there with him!" Tooth added as her feathers bristled.

"Quick! Everyone into sleigh!" North ordered, coat on, swords in hand.

"We'll never make it in that flying death trap, we're taking the tunnels." Bunny said as he tapped his foot on the ground.

Before they could enter, a low growling could be heard from inside. Everyone watched as a large beast jumped out of the hole in the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter I will be introducing a new character. She is a witch from the Dark Ages. You'll learn more about her in the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

The beast stood proud and tall in front of the Guardians. It looked like a wolf. It studied them for a second before walking up to Mother Nature and nuzzling her cheek.

"Hehe, don't be alarmed its only Mandaar." she said calmly as the wolf began to shrink. It was just a puppy now.

"Aww, he's so cute." Jack said as he scratched the small pup behind the ears.

"Just don't get him mad. Now lets get movin' people!" Bunny ordered. Everyone jumped in except for Mother. "Aren't ya comin'?"

"This does not concern me unless it intends to hurt the Earth." she stated firmly.

"Doesn't mean you can't help." he said before he hopped into the hole, leaving a yellow flower in its place.

"Damn Jack Rabbit."

* * *

"SCRREEAAACCHHHH!"

…

…

…

"What the hell was that?!" yelled Snow as she frantically looked around. Since she became a a winter spirit, she hasn't felt cold anymore. Until now.

"I have a feeling I might know. But I do not like the what it is associated with." Pitch said as he got a better grip on his scythe. "I said show yourself!"

"I don't think I want it to show itself." Allie whispered to Snow who nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Small footsteps, like someone was walking on wooden floors. Slowly emerging from the shadows, was a small girl. Her stringy black hair was in her face and she was wearing a torn white dress. (Just think of the Grudge.)

"Who are you?" Pitch asked, the child did not respond. "You are not welcome here! Leave now!"

"Oh calm down Pitch. She's not going to bite, yet."

Pitch's breathing hitched at the sound of the voice. He's only heard it one other time and that was in-

"How long has it been since we've last spoken? I believe it was in the Dark Ages. I see you've made a few friends, surprisingly."

"Pitch, who is that?" asked Allie as she drew her other knife. Pitch just stood there with a look of anger, determination, and a bit of fear. Just because he caused the fear, doesn't mean he was immune to it.

"The Woman in Black."

"Now Pitch, you don't hear me calling you the Boogeyman. Call me Rhiannon." a woman in a long black dress walked up behind the child. Her hair a midnight black, barley touching her shoulders. A shawl that reached beneath her breast that appeared to be made of spider webs. Her eyes were pupil less and blank. "And I see you've already met Kieran."

"What are you doing here? How are you even here?!" yelled Pitch, shadows curling in anger around him.

"Well let's just say I had some help from Ebony." she said, a smirk plastered on her face.

"Ebony…but how?" Pitch asked in shock.

"Well, it all started after I asked you for help, and you so rudely dismissed me. I started looking for a different village to terrorize, when I stumbled upon Jolon." she explained.

"The valley of dead oaks…" he gasped out.

"Yes…" she continued, "That was where I met Donavan, the warrior of the dark valley, Braeden. We married after a while of knowing each other. Those were some of my happiest days. Until it was ruined by Adriana! Donavan seemed to have taking a liking for her over me! He left me and I wanted revenge! Oh ho ho, I wanted revenge so bad that someone heard me. Aeron, the Celtic goddess of battle and slaughter, heard me! She wanted to help me with my revenge, so she had a small talk with Neoma."

"The New Moon! I thought that was just a myth!" Pitch yelled.

"Have you learned nothing. Myths are always based on true stories. Anyways before you so rudely interrupted me," she said, earning a small glare from Pitch, "Neoma made me khalid."

"What?" Allie and Snow asked at the same time.

"Immortal. I swear what are they teaching the youth of today. Ignorant little fools." Rhiannon said as she petted Kieran's head. "After I became immortal, I had more time to study Ebony, the darkest of black magic, from Akihito. A very strange being, but useful none the less. After learning more about the art, I confronted Donovan and we had the battle of Ernestine. Obviously I won and I have been using the essence of his bones to cause fear and pain for years. I've created several beings to assist me. Keiran here for example, the Child of Insanity."

"Insanity?" Allie questioned.

"Yes of course. All those mental illnesses humans get are caused by her. Depression, Insomnia, Mood disorders, Anxiety, Panic attacks, and Phobias. You name it, she caused it. I used her last year to make a man go insane, and he had a bit of fun at an elementary school."

"Wait, you mean the Sandy Hook elementary school?" Snow asked quietly.

"But of course. Ahh, all the bones I could have hoped for. From young children none the less. I have enough power for my specially planned revenge." she cackled.

"You caused that?! Do you know how many hearts you broke that day?! How can you find pleasure in that?!" Allie yelled enraged.

"It seems one of your friends has a big mouth. I think we should fix that. Keiran." Rhiannon called as she snapped her fingers. The small girl started to shake. Hands clutching her head as she fell to her knees, screaming.

"What are you doing to her?!" yelled Snow in shock.

Suddenly, the girl looked up from the floor. Her eyes blood red, her teeth and nails were razor sharp. "Attack."

* * *

Definitions:

Braeden: from the dark valley

Donovan: dark warrior

Khalid: immortal

Jolon: valley of the dead oaks

Aeron: Celtic goddess of battle and slaughter

Neoma: new moon

Ernestine: battle to the death

Adriana: dark one

Akihito: dead & awake... that ones creepy O_O

Cassandra: she who is ignored

Ebony: dark strength

Kieran: little dark one

Rhiannon: witch


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Keiran pounced forward on her command. Teeth barred, releasing a high pitched, paralyzing scream. The three just stood there gazing at the piercing red eyes…

A spark of blue frost shot through the air, knocking the child to the floor. Pitch snapped out of the trance first, and swung at the dark energy beam that Rhiannon threw. The Guardians came barreling in, weapons at the ready. Snow and Allie snapped out of the trance as well, and watched as the older immortals chased off the witch.

"This isn't the last you've seen of me. I'll be back, and you will truly feel my wrath!" Rhiannon called back as her and Kieran fled into the shadows.

"Are you guys ok?" asked Jack.

Allie nodded her head, but Snow just stood completely still. "Snow?"

Quickly running up to Jack, she embraced him and buried her face into his chest. Shivering like mad and choking out sobs of fear. Jack at first startled by the sudden attack, carefully returned the hug. Whispering softly in her ear to calm her down.

"Stupid witch. I should have finished her when I had the chance. The wretched-Ow!" Pitch's rambling was interrupted by the sharp pain of a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, he saw North standing there with a stern, yet apologetic look on his face. "What?"

"You vill have to come vith us to the Pole. You are in the same boat as us." North ordered as he started to drag Pitch to the tunnel entrance.

"What?! No I will-OW!-not! This witch is none of-OW!-your concern!" Pitch protested as he tried to escape North's iron grip on his shoulder.

"Actually mate, it does. She targeted you and the Guardians, so like it or not, your coming with us." Bunny said as he walked up to the tunnel opening.

Before they could force Pitch through, he quickly sank into the shadows, out of North's grasp. Looking around, they saw the Nightmare King's shadow, traveling along the wall.

"Pitch! Get your scrawny ass down here!" yelled Bunny, already irritated.

"Bunny, I don't think yelling and swearing is going to help." Tooth scolded. Allie, who was trying to help Snow, saw the predicament and walked up to the shadow. "What are you doing?"

"He doesn't want to go because he doesn't trust you." explained Allie, before turning back to the shadow. "How would you feel if the people that were trying to beat you up, we're trying to take you somewhere else?"

"Fair point." Bunny stated as he looked at the shadow. "Look Pitch, we just want to know who the-"

"I refuse to talk to the damn rabbit that kicked me in the stomach." Pitch said as his shadow traveled across the wall.

"Why I have a mind to-" the Pooka was stopped by Sandy's hand on his shoulder. He gave a small shake of his head to not anger the Nightmare King. They may outnumber him, but he is more powerful in his domain.

"Hey Pitch, if you come to the Pole you'll be able to leave whenever you want." Tooth said to encourage him into his solid form. The shadow stayed still for a moment.

"Let me try something." said Allie as she got closer to the shadow. "Pitch, if you come, there will be more of that soup you liked."

The shadow shifted for a second, before he went to the floor and rose from the darkness next to Allie. If you looked closely, a very pale pink blush stained his cheeks.

"I suppose a short visit wouldn't be that bad." said Pitch as he fingered the bandages. The Guardians and Snow had to hold back their laughter, but it was difficult as they saw each others ridiculous expressions.

"Vell then let's get going!" ordered North as he headed into the tunnel, the others following close behind. North took the front, while Bunny and Jack took the back. Tooth and Snow were busy whispering to each other as they watched Pitch and Allie interact. Sandy just watched them in amusement.

* * *

"Hmm… each one of the Guardians has a common weakness, children. They will do anything to protect them." Rhiannon said as she walked back and fourth in front of her cauldron. "Pitch on the other hand may be a bit more difficult, I was almost done with him when that stupid girl intervened! No matter, I will have her killed as well."

She walked up to her bookcase and started skimming through the titles.

"Let's see, Potions, no, Curses, no, where is that-Ah! Here we are!" she exclaimed as she dusted of the book. It was titled 'Creatures of the Darkness'. "There has to be something in here that can make the odds lean towards my favor. Gremlins? Stupid little creatures, what do you think Keiran?"

The small child was seated on the ground, scratching something into the floor. She moved out of the way and walked over to a table with a large spider. Rhiannon walked over and saw a small snake etched into the wood.

"Oh a Snake? That could work." she said as she looked through the book. "Here we go. Now to find the ingredients needed, Keiran I'm going out! This will be quite entertaining…for me! Hahaha!"


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

As they entered the workshop, Mother Nature was in a chair, petting Mandaar. The small dog's ears stood up as he watched the immortals enter the room. A low growl began in his throat as he saw Pitch enter the room.

"Oh my gosh a puppy!" yelled Snow as she ran over to the little pup. Taking him onto her hands, she started to scratch him behind the ear, calming him down.

"I see you returned intact. What I don't understand is why you brought him?" Mother said as she pointed at Pitch.

"Oh great. I thought I only had to deal with one witch, not two." Pitch said as he walked past her.

Tripping him with a root she then said, "And I thought I had to only deal with the rabbit."

Pitch got up with a scowl on his face. "Well it seems you still have that marvelous attitude of yours." he responded sarcastically.

Mother sent a glare. "I will use the root trap on you."

"I'll send my nightmares to your Garden again if you try it."

"Do that and expect flowers all over your home along with bunnies." she smiled.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Why are you dragging me into this?!"

"Oh I would and I don't like bunnies."

"I wonder if a gallon of weed killer would work on her?" Bunny whispered to Pitch.

"I would love to accompany you in that experiment." he whispered back.

"Oh haha and maybe a roasted bunny would taste good."

"Actually it does taste pretty good." Allie said from behind Pitch.

"Hey!"

"I'm outta here. Mandaar, come!" she commanded as she headed towards the window. The small dog jumped out of Snow's arms and bounded towards his master. Fall leaves encircled the two beings before exiting out the open window.

"Good riddance." mumbled Bunny as he resumed his spot next to the fireplace. Several yetis has gathered around during the argument, and were keeping a close eye on the Boogeyman. Especially Phil.

"Anyvays, Pitch. Vould you like to tell us who that voman vas?" asked North as he looked over the workshop, making sure everything was intact.

"Her name is Rhiannon. She was a witch in the Dark Ages. Back then she was known to the locals as the Woman in Black. She is very powerful with her knowledge of black magic. To my surprise, she also harnesses the power Ebony." said Pitch as he stood by the railing. "She is able to create different beings, such as the child who attempted to attack us. Why she is attacking, I have some knowledge of that."

"What is it?" asked Tooth as she fluttered in front of him.

"In a word, revenge." he stated as he walked up to Allie. "And now I'm afraid she wishes to do harm to you as well."

"Don't worry, it's not your fault. I'm the one who yelled at her." Allie said as she waved a hand in reassurance.

"You do realize that means you have to fight off her attacks." stated Jack as he walked over to Snow. "And I don't think snowballs will work in this case."

"Hey! I know how to fight!" Snow and Allie yelled. The older immortals stared at them for a moment, before bursting into fits of laughter.

"You wouldn't even be able to fight off a dingo with only three legs! Haha!" cackled Bunny as he clutched his stomach. Face red with anger, mostly embarrassment, Allie whispered something into Snow's ear. Understanding the plan, she nodded her head in agreement.

While everyone laughed, Allie walked up to the railing, and stood on top of it. Skillfully keeping her balance from practice walking on tree limbs, taking a deep breath, she quickly did a handstand before putting her feet back on the railing. This grabbed everyones attention. Quickly forming a sword of ice in her hand, Snow jumped onto the railing as well. They both took one look at the other occupants of the room before holding up their weapons.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Sparks flew as their weapons clashed. Taking great care with their footing, they walked on the railing. Swinging at each other as they moved around the workshop. Snow lunged at Allie, who skillfully avoided the ice sword. Losing her balance avoiding the weapon, Allie stumbled back a few steps.

"Woah!"

Clamping her teeth down on one of her knives, she used her free hand to hold onto the railing. Snow swung at her again. Using her other knife, she used all her strength to break the sword.

"Hey! Cheater!" yelled Snow as she quickly tried to make another one. Allie brought her legs up and knocked Snow's feet out from underneath her. Effectively making her fall off the railing. "Waahhh!"

Falling over the edge, the others gasped before they saw her float back up. Arms crossed, she sent a small glare at Allie. She just gave a sheepish smile as she stood up.

"Why did I have to be the one that fell?" Snow complained.

"Because if I fell, I couldn't fly back up." argued Allie as she jumped off the railing. The other immortals just looked at them in shock, except for Jack.

"Ok, that was actually pretty cool." he stated as he approached the two girls. "Where did you learn how to do that?"

"That's our little secret." Allie said as she sheathed her knives. Snow just had to suppress a laugh. It was a good thing that the immortals weren't familiar with modern times. Or Pirates of the Carribean.

"Well as good as that, surprisingly was," Aster said, earning a few glares from Allie and Snow, "that ain't enough to fight off the witch."

"She vill be a very powerful enemy. Even more than Pitch and his nightmares. No offense." said North.

"It's alright, I agree with you. Unfortunately." mumbled Pitch. "Rhiannon is very capable of wiping us all out if we're not careful."

"Hey! Enough with the bad stuff that's happening. You guys are actually getting along…in a way." Allie said as she put on a big smile. "Oh! I almost forgot!"

She quickly ran over and took hold of the Nightmare king's hand. Dragging him in the direction of the kitchen.

"Um, where are you taking me?" Pitch asked as he looked around. Yetis were giving the two strange looks before returning back to their work.

"We're gonna go get some more soup!" she announced as they walked into the dining room. Upon entering, she quickly led him over to the table. "Now you sit, while I go get more."

Before he could protest, she quickly ran into the kitchen. Sighing, he took a seat and had to marvel at the arrangements made to the place. Only ever stepping into the dining hall once before, it was much more magnificent than he remembered.

"It's been a vhile since you last came. You like decorations, no?" said North as him and the other Guardians walked in.

"Yes well, we did stop talking." Pitch mumbled as he saw Allie exiting the kitchen with a big bowl of soup. Setting it down in front of Pitch, she handed him a spoon. "All of this?"

"Yep. You need your strength, now eat it so I don't have to force it down your throat." warned Allie as she placed the spoon in his hand.

"Aww, you should feed him again. That was so cute!" cooed Snow. Allie and Pitch's faces broke into blushes as Snow said that.

"Wait, you guys were feeding each other?" asked Jack, the biggest smirk on his face. Tooth quickly fluttered over to Snow, who was telling her every detail of what she saw. Bunny and North were barley keeping in their laughter. Sandy just watched in amusement, as he made small sand figures of the scene Snow was describing.

Allie, not looking the least bit amused, proceeded in flipping Snow off. Instead of raising the middle finger, she spelled out 'Fuck you' in sign language. Everyone stared at her confused, except for Pitch and Sandy who had a small frown on his face. Making a whip if sand, he floated over to Allie before whipping her hands.

"Ouch! Hey what was that for?!" yelled Allie as she rubbed her hands. Sandy had whipped them a bit harder than intended, and there was now a red line across them. He did movements with his hands, that just left the girl confused. "Huh?"

"He said he's sorry but don't curse, it's very rude." Pitch said as he put more soup into his mouth.

"Wait…Oh! You guys know sign language, don't you?" asked Allie as she ignored the burning feeling on her hands. "I only know that phrase so…"

"Wait, what did you say in sign language?" asked Snow. "You were cursing at me weren't you!"

"What? Of course not. I was just…um…" she struggled to come up with a convincing lie. Snow walked over to Pitch.

"What did she say?" she whispered to him. He leaned over and mumbled something into her ear. "What?! You flipped me off in sign language!"

"What does that even mean?" asked Bunnymund. Snow and Allie looked at each other, before deciding to explain it.

"When someone raises the middle finger at another person, its a silent way of cursing at each other." explained Snow.

"Oohhh. I thought that was some kind of handshake all the teenagers knew. " Jack said, before his eyes grew wide. He headed towards the windowsill, and pushed open the glass. "Um I gotta go to Burgess really quickly."

"Why?" asked Tooth as she fluttered over them.

"Um I may have taught Jamie and his friends that phrase., so I gotta go and y'know…" Jack trailed off before darting out the window.

"Hey I wanna come!" yelled Snow as she followed him. The others watched as the winter spirits flew around the sky for a bit, before flying into the clouds. North gave a small chuckle at the sight.

"Heh, kids." laughed Bunny as he closed the window. "So sign language huh? You could be sayin' stuff about us and we wouldn't even know it?"

"Yes. For example, I could say that you are an incredibly stupid rabbit with no skill, but I wanted you to hear that." said Pitch as he finished off the soup. Bunny snarled at him.

"At least I'm not some mangy crook that stalks children at night." he argued back. Pitch just gave a small glare.

"No offense but…BURN!" yelled Allie with a laugh. When the others gave her strange looks, she thought, 'Fuck you guys, that shit was funny.'

Suddenly, one of the yetis came bursting through the door in a panic.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey everyone! I finally got my wifi back which means I can update the story faster! Anyways I would like to thank everyone who is supporting and actually read my story. I love you guys!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

"Vhat is wrong?" asked North as he walked over to the distressed yeti. It started ranting on in a language that only North understood properly. As the yeti explained more, North's eyes went wide. "Vhere are they?"

Quickly following the yeti out of the room, the other immortals chased after them. They found themselves in the East wing of the Workshop. The wing where the infirmary was located. Entering the room, their hearts broke at what they saw next.

Jack was laying down in bed, unconscious. Beads of sweat ran down his brow, his face contorted in pain. Snow was by his side in tears, clutching his hand in hers.

"Jack! Snow what happened?" asked Tooth as she fluttered over to the distraught girl. North ran over and checked his pulse. It was fast and uneven beneath his fingertips.

"Crickey Frostbite, what have you gotten yourself into this time?" questioned Bunny as he put a paw to the boy's forehead. "Your hotter than a stove."

Sandy tapped Allie on the shoulder to grab her attention. He formed small pictures of water, a bowl, and a rag. Understanding his orders, she quickly ran up to sink. Searching through different cupboards for the necessary items. Pitch just stood by in a corner, watching in mild interest.

"Snow, sweetie, I need you to tell us was happened. So that we can help Jack." whispered Tooth as she carefully stroked Snow's hair. She looked up from Jack and turned to Tooth. "Oh! You have a nasty bruise on your forehead!"

"I'm f-fine." Snow started in a quivering voice. "Jack needs help. We w-went to Burgess to look for Jack's friend, but we couldn't find him. We looked around town and found him by the p-park with his friends. There was a-a…"

"There was a what, Sweetie?" asked Tooth quietly.

"A snake." she whispered, barley audible. At the mention of the word 'snake', Pitch started to pay attention. "And I'm terrified of snakes. We were trying to keep the kids safe from it, but then it came towards me. I-I just froze up. Jack came to help me, and the snake bit him. I tried running up to help, but it whipped me in the head w-with its tail."

"It bit him vhere?" asked North. As he carefully pulled the blanket off of Jack. Allie walked over with the bowl of water. Wringing out the rag so that it was damp, she placed it on his forehead.

"His right arm." she whispered before more tears started to stream down her face. Tooth pulled her into a warm embrace as she started to shiver.

North quickly rolled up the sleeve and examined the wound. The two puncture marks were coated in dried up blood. The skin tinted red from the earlier bleeding. Placing a towel underneath the arm, he started to clean out the wound. Brow scrunched in concentration as he poured alcohol over the bite. Jack grunted in pain.

"Allie. Go to the green cabinet and pull out a bottle called morphine. Then grab a syringe from the box on thee vall and fill it up at least halfway." instructed North.

"Alright, but I'm warning you. I've never been good at being a nurse." said Allie as she went to the cabinet.

"A snakebite huh?" questioned Aster as he watched North wrap up his arm. Allie handed him the syringe. He carefully flicked the vial so that all the air bubbles floated safely to the top, before injecting the liquid into Jack's arm. "That's not gonna help him much if we don't get the antidote."

"Antidote?" asked Tooth. Sandy had a question mark above his head as well.

"He's in pain even though he's all patched up. That pain is comin from inside of him. I've seen people back in Australia go through the same thing." Bunny explained. "Whenever a snake bites someone and doesn't latch on, it's cause they have poison in their teeth. They inject it into the person or animal."

"Uh, I think you mean venom in their fangs." corrected Allie, earning a small glare from the Pooka. "But he's right. If we don't get the antidote…we could lose Jack forever."

"Then lets go get it." said Tooth as she laid Snow down on an empty bed. She fell asleep from exhaustion.

"Slow down shelia. We gotta know what kind of snake it was. Each poison is different." warned Bunny.

"Venom." Allie corrected again.

"Same difference."

"That made no sense."

"It doesn't have to make sense."

"Can we move on?" Tooth said, interrupting the small argument. "Well what kind of snake lives near Burgess?"

"It's too cold for any snakes to live there at this time of year." said North as he pulled the covers up to Jack's chin again. Sandy floated over, took the rag from Jack's forehead, dampened it, and placed it in its original spot. He sprinkled some of his dream sand over the two sleeping spirits before returning to the others.

"I have a theory." Pitch said, getting everyone's attention. "But you probably won't like it."

"Vhat is it?" asked North.

"Well, no normal snakes can survive in cold temperatures. The snake they fought was very large and venomous." Pitch explained.

"We've been over this. Just get to the bloody point already!" complained an annoyed Aster.

"I believe that Rhiannon is the cause of this snake." Pitch stated earning gasps from the others. "And that she will most likely have the antidote."

* * *

**Reviews make me happy!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Okay I'm adding another one of my friend's OCs in here. He's a fan of green.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

"THAT DAMN, NO GOOD, BLOODY SHE DEVIL!" yelled Aster as he stormed out of the room. The other Guardians chased after him. "Where does the mangy bitch live so that I can-!"

"Bunny! Calm down." Tooth said as she hovered in front of him. The Pooka took a deep breath before letting his shoulders drop. "Good."

"I would not advise just storming into Rhiannon's territory." Pitch stated as he walked past them. "She has a very keen knowledge of black magic that can cause severe damage. But don't let me stop you."

"Pitch is right. Ve must not rush into things. Ve need a plan." North said as he started walking towards the center of the Workshop. "Pitch, do you know vhere the vitch lives?"

"Jolon, the valley of Dead Oaks. Where on the globe it is located is beyond my knowledge." Pitch said as he watched the giant globe spin. Thousands of small lights shone brightly. To think that he made almost all of them go out.

"Valley of Dead Oaks…there is someone who can help us." said North as he pulled on his coat. "Mother Nature."

"Aaagghhh! Her again! She's been a thorn in my side for centuries." complained Bunny, running a paw over his face.

"Vell if ve vant to help Jack, then ve must find the vitch. Tooth, you stay here and vatch over Jack and Snow. The rest of us vill take snow globe." ordered North. "But Pitch, you stay here as vell."

"Your seriously leavin him here. With no one watchin him. In your workshop with thousands of toys." Bunny said, putting emphasis in each sentence.

"You are right. Allie vill vatch him." North declared, earning a groan from the girl.

"Why do I have to be the babysitter?" she complained as she flopped down on the couch.

"Your leaving a child to watch me?" asked Pitch in disbelief. His question was ignored as North threw a snow globe to make a portal.

"Come, time to visit Mother." North said as the three Guardians entered the swirling vortex.

"I'm gonna go check on Jack. Allie, keep a close eye on him." instructed Tooth before flying towards the infirmary. Mock saluting, Allie got up from the couch and walked over to Pitch.

"Alright we're stuck here.…I'm bored, lets go do something." she suggested before walking in a random direction, Pitch in tow.

"Do you have any idea where your going?" questioned Pitch as many of the yetis gave them strange looks. "Your going to get us lost."

"So? It's called exploring. Lets go this way." said Allie as she started walking up a random staircase. Pitch, not knowing why he was allowing her to drag him along, just sighed in agitation. She led them down different hallways and passages before stopping in front of two giant double doors. The pair looked at them for a moment before cautiously approaching. "What do you think is inside?"

"I don't know and I don't care to know."

"Aww come on. It could be something really cool."

"And if we are punished for trespassing?"

"It's not an adventure unless you know you might get in trouble for it." she declared before pushing the doors open.

* * *

Mother Nature's realm is very different from any other forest. It is split in four sections, each section representing one of the different seasons. In the center is an enchanted golden flower. The one thing that gives Mother Nature her power, and ability to live as well. The surrounding forest keeps the area hidden from curious explorers. She can change the scenery easily to confuse trespassers.

The portal dropped them off in the spring part of the forest. Butterflies fluttered around the meadow, flowers in full bloom, the warm green grass glistened with morning dew.

"Well we're here. Now what?" questioned Aster as he admired the scenery. Spring was always his favorite season.

"Come. Ve must get to thee center of the forest." North ordered. They walked through some willow trees before coming into a clearing. The golden flower stood proud and tall in the center. The sun beams bouncing off of its shiny surface. It seemed to be radiating with energy.

Before they could get any closer. Roots sprung up from the ground, encasing Bunny and Sandy.

"What the- Aagghhh! It's that bloody root trap again!" complained Aster as he attempted to naw at the trap. Sandy tried making a small saw out of sand to cut through them. North just stood by chuckling.

"Don't vorry, I'll get you out. As soon as I find Mother." the Russian man stated as he looked around the forest.

"North! Get us out…of…this…" Aster trailed off as he saw something huge walk up behind North. Puzzled by his silence, he turned around and came face to snout with a giant wolf.

Before he could draw his swords, the wolf pounced on him. Hitting the ground with a loud thud, the creature just laid in top of him. He clawed at the ground to escape from under the beast, but it was to heavy. He was losing oxygen fast as the wolf's fur smothered him.

"Mandaar! Get off of him before you suffocate the poor fool."

With a small whine of protest, the large wolf stood up. North gasped for air as he was allowed to breath once again. The wolf shrank down to a small pup and scampered over to Mother. She petted the dog before walking over to a still breathless North.

"I thought you would know better to contact me before showing up." Mother said before released Aster and Sandy from their traps. "What do you want?"

"It is urgent Mother. Jack has been poisoned." North said.

"So? If you think you can just barge in here and ask for one of my po-" Mother was interrupted by Bunny.

"Calm down. We don't want your crummy potions, we want a location." Aster explained.

"Well why don't you just look it up on a map?"

"It's not on any map. We're lookin for someplace called Jolon." Mother froze at the name. "We're hopin to find some bloody witch that lives there."

"You want me to help you find the Valley of Dead Oaks? The place where evil and terror lives?" she asked. She received nervous nods from the three Guardians. "Why?"

"Ve need to find the vitch that lives there. One of her creatures poisoned Jack and ve believe she has thee antidote." North explained. "Vill you help us?"

"It is not my duty to help the foolish idiots who get involved with Dark magic." Mother stated.

"Really Nakuka must you always be so stern."

Everybody turned to where the voice came from. Out of the summer part of the forest stepped out a young man. He had short black hair, bright green eyes, and tan skin. He was wearing a dark green t-shirt with a black tie hanging loosely at his neck, a black leather jacket with metal brass gears decorating the collar, black gloves, goggles, silver metal coils at his sleeves, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He was holding a long shiny black scepter, an hourglass filled with green sand decorated the top.

"Osiris. What are you doing here?" asked Mother, wide eyed.

"Oh I was just visiting to show you one of my new creations when I saw that you had some company." he said as he bent down to scratch Mandaar behind the ears. "I see that three of the Guardians have decided to visit you."

"Hello Father! It's been long time, no?" North said as walked over to him.

"Father? As in Father Time?" asked Aster. Sandy just nodded his head in confirmation. Father Time is very similar to Mother. He is able to manipulate his appearance to look like whatever age he wants. He can go to whatever period of time he wishes to travel too. He enjoys tinkering with machines and is very useful when it comes mechanics.

"Anyways, I wanted to give you these." Father said as pulled out a bouquet from behind his back. The flowers were made out of metal. Skillfully welded so that it looked like petals of roses, and cut so the leaves had ridges. Polished so they shone. "I hope you like them."

Mother could only blush as she accepted the roses. She carefully stroked the metal and took in all the details. She didn't have to worry about these flowers wilting.

"Thank you Osiris, they're lovely." she said before hugging him. He blushed a bit before returning the hug. Bunny snickered a bit which resulted in getting elbowed by North and Sandy.

"Nakuka, why don't you help them out really quick and I'll meet you in the summer woods." Father said before picking up Mandaar and walking into the swaying willow trees.

Mother turned back to the Guardians. "Alright, Jolon is located in Steamboat, Colorado. A terrible fire happened there, burning everything. A warlock cursed the valley so that I wouldn't be able to heal it. He was the only one able to remove the curse but he was slain. Don't tell anyone I told you where it was."

"No problem…Nakuka." Bunny cackled earning a glare from Mother.

"I hope you get eaten by a cyclops." Mother said before she whacked Bunny in the head with a vine. "Ow!"

"Don't vorry Mother! Ve von't tell a soul. Thank you again for your help." North said as he gave her a bear hug.

"Y-Your welcome. But I must warn you. Jolon is a horrible place. Anything evil, you will find there. The beings that inhabit it will not hesitate to kill you." Mother stated before disappearing into the willow trees.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Tooth fluttered around the Workshop in search of Allie and Pitch. She left a yeti to watch the two sleeping winter spirits so she could check on the other two. She checked the kitchen, the living room, the toy center, North's private study, and the whole East wing. She couldn't find them anywhere.

"Uuuuggghhh, where are those two? I hope Pitch hasn't gotten them into any trouble." muttered Tooth as she continued her search. One of the yetis came running up to her and motioned for the fairy to follow. They went down several passages until they wound up in front of the two giant double doors Allie found earlier.

"The library? Haven't been here in a while."

When she pushed open the door, the library was much bigger than she remembered. Thousands of rows of books lined the walls. There was just about every novel known to man. Romance, horror, adventure, fiction, comedy, sci-fi, drama, historical, and many more. There was a giant glass dome skylight serving as the roof. In the center there was a grand fireplace with chairs and couches. Allie and Pitch were there, noses in books.

Tooth fluttered over and took in the scene. Pitch was seated in a chair reading the Hunger Games and Allie was lying down on a couch reading Dracula. They were both so wound up in their books that she had to clear her throat three times before she was noticed.

"Oh hey Tooth. What's up?" asked Allie as she went back to her book.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Well isn't it obvious. We're reading." Pitch said. "We each recommended books for each other to read. How this girl manages to survive is actually quite entertaining."

"You sound like someone from the Capitol." Allie said jokingly. "And wait until you get to Catching Fire. I asked for the whole set for Christmas. I finished the first one in three days."

"So you guys are just reading?" asked Tooth.

"Well I was going to frighten some yetis but she dragged me here instead." Pitch admitted. "Does the boy die in the end?"

"Just keep reading the book." Allie ordered as she placed a bookmark in between the pages. "How are Jack and Snow?"

"Snow is fine and she's resting. Jack I'm a bit more worried about. He keeps struggling in his sleep. Almost like he's…having a nightmare. Pitch you better not be giving Jack those nightmares or I swear I will-!" Tooth was cut off by Pitch.

"No I'm not the cause of his nightmares! I've been in here the whole time." Pitch stated, rising from his seat. "Why am I always the person to blame?"

The two immortals went into a small argument, leaving Allie to just watch them. They continued back and forth until the doors opened. North, Aster, and Sandy came in. Tooth quickly fluttered over hoping for good news.

"Ve know vhere Jolon is located. The one problem ve have is all the monsters." North said. Tooth shivered a bit at the mention if monsters. "But ve are going to find thee vitch."

"How's Frostbite holdin up?" asked Bunny. Tooth was about to answer when several of the mini fairies swarmed into the room. They started talking to her and she quickly flew out. "Hey what's wrong?!"

The others quickly followed the distraught fairy to the infirmary. When she opened the door, Tooth screamed out in shock. A large gray snake was encircled around Jack and Snow. Slowly constricting them. It glared at the intruders before tightening its grip on the two spirits. Jack was in pain and Snow had tears of fright streaming down her face.

"Guys! Please help!" Snow yelled. The snake, angered by her outburst, stretched its head over and bit her in the shoulder. "Ow!"

"Let them go!" yelled Tooth. The snake just looked at her annoyed before doing something none of them expected. It talked.

"Would you all pipe down! A reptilesss hearing iss much more ssenssitive than other creaturess." she stated. "By the way, my name iss Malinda."

"Woah. Talking snake." Allie said in a bit of shock. "Definitely have no idea what species you are."

"Were you sent by Rhiannon?" asked Pitch.

"Ahh you mean my Misstressss." she said, Snow's blood dripping from her fangs. "Yesss. Sshe ssent me to Burgesss to poissson ssome children. But your idiot friendss here decided to interfere."

"And your lisp is really annoying." Jack laughed weakly.

"Rgh, SSHUT UP!" Malinda yelled in annoyance. Tightening her grip around the two snow spirits.

"Someone has a bitter attitude." mumbled Pitch. Malinda heard him though.

"Yess, I do. Thatsss why my Misstressss made me." she stated. "I am the Ssnake of Bitternesss and I take my job with pride."

"That's a stupid name." Allie stated, crossing her arms.

"Alright enough of this. You either let them go or we make ya into a fancy belt." threatened Aster as he grabbed his boomerangs. As he went to take another step, the snake launched itself at the Pooka, fangs barred. North grabbed Bunny by the scruff of the neck and yanked him out of the way. Crashing into the wall, the snake fell to the floor before regaining its composure and slithering towards the door.

"No you don't!" yelled Allie as she quickly slammed the door shut. Malinda hissed at her before attempting to bite her. "Yikes!"

In an effort to escape the snake's jaws, she jumped in the air before stomping down on her head. The snake struggled beneath her feet until she used her tail to whiplash Allie in the face. The force of the blow sent her stumbling into Sandy.

He quickly used his dream sand to float up to Allie's level. Her cheek was bright red and starting to swell a bit. A drop if blood hung at her lip but she quickly wiped it off.

"I'm fine Sandy, but that fudging hurt!" complained Allie as she rubbed at her cheek. Malinda picked her head up from the floor, anger written all over her features. Several of her teeth were broken and blood was oozing from her mouth. Her snout was bent strangely, suggesting that it was broken. Pupils formed into small slits as she hissed at them, droplets of blood splattering on the floor.

"You'll pay for that!" she yelled before Aster's boomerang hit her.

"Quick North, grab her head!" ordered Bunny as he caught his weapon. Before she could move, North got a strong grip on the reptile's head. The others quickly grabbed onto the rest of the snake. She struggled a bit before Sandy put her out with his dream sand.

"Fwooh…Jack! Snow!" Tooth gasped before she fluttered over to the winter spirits. "Quick get them up on the bed."

Following the fairy's orders, they patched up Snow's bite, sat both of them down in bed, and managed to get a bit of food and water in them. They still felt horrible with the amount of poison in their system. Sandy put both of them to sleep with a bit of sand. Jack was dreaming about dolphins and Snow was dreaming about small bunnies. This calmed the others down a bit before they looked back at the snake.

"What do we do with it?" asked Tooth as she poked its head.

"Ve vill use it as ransom for the vitch to give us thee antidote." North stated before telling one of the yetis to bring a cage.

"I doubt that will work. Rhiannon doesn't care if her creatures are destroyed, she can always make new ones." Pitch said. "Her creatures remain loyal though."

"But how will we get the antidote?" questioned Tooth as she tried to settle down some of her fairies.

"Why don't we just get it from Malinda?" suggested Allie as she held an ice pack to her cheek. Everyone looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "What?"

"How are we gonna get anythin from that bloody snake?" asked Aster as he polished his boomerang.

"Well you can usually get the antidote from the snake itself. You have to milk it from its fangs." explained Allie. "There's a special milking drum that is used for large poisonous animals, like Malinda."

Sandy made a motion with his hand to indicate for her to further explain.

"Well it's basically a cup with a sort of plastic over the opening of it. You grab the snake by the head and coax it into biting the plastic. You hold it's head there until enough of the venom has been leaked from its fangs before making the antidote with it. Many people around the world use this method, especially where there are a lot of snakes located." Allie stated.

"How do you know all this?" asked Aster. Allie shrugged her shoulders before saying, "When I was little I would always read books about animals. I know a lot of weird facts, but if we want to get her venom we are gonna need something bigger than a cup."

* * *

"Malinda should have been back by now. What is taking that serpent so long?" questioned Rhiannon as she closed one of her spell books. Several thoughts of where the snake could be crossed her mind. She could have fallen asleep in the rays of the sun. Hunting for something to eat. Still terrorizing children.

One thought did stick out in her mind though. She ran into the Guardians.

"Hmm…against one or two shouldn't be a problem for her, but all of them…" she thought as she started fingering her shawl. Quickly opening up one of her spell books she stopped at one of the pages, black bird decorated the page. On the next there was the same bird, only it was made out of flames. "A Phoenix. Perfect."

Grabbing the book, she walked up to a cauldron and started adding ingredients. A raven feather, wood of a burned oak, dog teeth for talons, and the ground up bones of a small child. She lit up the fire with a snap of her fingers before she recited the spell.

"The day is quiet with no more mirth.

Another day on this planet Earth.

With the screams of the frightened, and the cries of the poor.

People dying right outside your door.

With feathers that are dark and flamboyant.

Send me a creature of Clairvoyance!"

The cauldron started to shake. Sparks of flames ignited within combining the ingredients into a solid form. A small twister of fire shook the pot with immense strength before it stopped moving completely. All was completely still.

A streak of fire erupted from the cauldron and started to spiral around the room. Rhiannon just had a smirk on her face as she watched it glide around the room. It stopped in front of her. A majestic bird, completely indulged in fire, flapped its wings to stay airborne. The flames seemed to dance around it, before it landed on the edge of the cauldron and extinguished its flames. A giant black bird was left in its place.

"You shall be called Brenna. You will show me what is to come in my future." Rhiannon ordered as she allowed the bird to perch on her arm. "Now go find Malinda."

With a small bow, the bird took off. Flying out the open window and towards the North Pole.

* * *

**Reviews make the world go round!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

"Okay, I think this will be big enough."

Allie was holding up a large mug with plastic over the top. Malinda had woken up and was currently glaring at the occupants of the room. The other Guardians were coming up with an back up plan while Bunny, Allie, and Pitch stayed with the snake."Now we need her to bite it."

"If you think that I will willing ssink my fangss in plasstic, your dead wrong." hissed the bitter snake.

"How do you suppose we do that Sheila?" questioned Aster. Allie handed the cup to him before pushing him towards the snake and taking a step back.

"I was thinking you could do it, since you have faster…um…reflexes than me." Allie stated with a sheepish smile. Bunny simply rolled his eyes and took a hesitant step towards the snake.

"What's the matter rabbit?Afraid of a sna-" Pitch's teasing was cut off by the Pooka.

"No I am not afraid of some bloody snake!" he yelled ears lowered. "And just be glad we don't let this snake on you ya drongo."

"Oh I know your not afraid of snakes. Your afraid of something much bigger at the moment." Pitch started as he began to walk towards the cage. "Your afraid of not getting the antidote. Your afraid of not being able to save your dear little friends. Your afraid of failure."

Bunny started to fidget a bit as Pitch's words sunk in. Eyes widening a bit as his breath hitched. Allie was starting to panic a bit to but retained her cool.

"Your afraid of not fulfilling your duty. Your afraid that your friends will die in your hands." Pitch stated with a smirk. Bunny quickly shook his head and glared at the King of Nightmares.

"No I'm not." he growled.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

Before Bunny could tackle him, Pitch crushed the snakes tail with a large hammer he made of sand. The effect was instantaneous. Malinda hissed in pain before striking towards Bunny, fangs barred.

"Crikey!" he yelled before he held the cup out in front of him. Her fangs sunk into the plastic, venom oozing out of them.

"Quick hold her head in place!" commanded Allie as she ran over to help. Aster held her head down over the plastic until the the venom stopped dripping. Releasing her head and stepping away quickly, Malinda glared at them through the bars. Pitch walked over to the two with a smirk on his face.

"Why in the bloody hell did ya do that for?!" yelled Bunnymund as he handed the cup to Allie.

"I simply helped you retrieve enough venom to create the antidote." he stated in defense.

"Hey, quit arguing and let's get this to the others. North can probably help Snow and Jack with this." Allie said cheerfully as she darted out of the room. Pitch and Aster glared at each other one more time before exiting the room as well.

"Probably have to wait a while before more venom formsss. That really hurt my tail. The basstard." Malinda grumbled as she licked at her fangs. "Now how do I get out of here?"

Suddenly, she heard a small tapping noise coming from the window. She saw a black raven. It cocked its head at her before flying back into the air. It flew up higher into the air, before spiraling towards the window.

* * *

"This vill vork perfectly for antidote. Great job!" North said cheerfully as he raised the mug. "I vill take this to my private vorkroom and be back as soon as I can."

Everyone, but Pitch, let out a breath of relief as North exited the room.

"They're going to be alright, thank goodness." Tooth said as she sat down on one of the beds. "Now all we have to do is figure out what to do with that sn-"

CRASH!

A loud sound came from the room Malinda was in. Quickly running into the room, there were broken shards of glass scattered across the floor. The small raven was currently picking the lock of Malinda's cage open. Slithering out if her imprisonment, she whipped her tail at the the immortals.

Everybody but Toothiana managed to avoid the blow. She was sent flying backwards into the previous room and hit the wall hard.

"Tooth!" Bunny yelled as he quickly made his way over to her. She was gasping for breath, and her back hurt like Hell! She struggled to sit up and yelped when she felt a sharp pain. Aster was by her side in a few seconds. "Are you ok?"

"I'm *ow* fine." Tooth squeaked out with a forced smile.

"C'mon Toothy, you can lie better than that." Aster chuckled when the fairy gave him a small pout.

Sandy and Allie were currently trying to keep Malinda in the room. The little man was attempting to knock her out again. Allie was holding onto her tail and waving frantically in the air. Pitch just watched in mild amusement, until the snake used Allie as a sort of hammer to knock Sandy into Pitch. She kept her grip on the snake though.

"Hiisssss, hey bird! Get thisss little nuisssance off of me!" ordered Malinda as she kept her eyes on the other two immortals. In response the small bird flew towards Allie, talons at the ready.

With a small yelp, she quickly let go of the tail and stepped out of the way. That didn't stop Brenna though. Pulling up the small bird flew directly into the fireplace that occupied a part of the room. There was a nerve racking screech as the flames devoured the raven.

"Graahh! SStupid bird got itsself killed!" complained Malinda as she slithered towards the door, only to make a quick turn to avoid getting stomped on by Bunnymund. "Now what do I-"

Suddenly, Brenna launched herself out of the fireplace in a streak of flames. Flapping its wings, it scanned the room for its target.

'Oh a Phoenix. I take back calling it a stupid bird.' she thought before whacking one of Bunny's boomerangs away. Brenna had the attention of everyone in the room before swooping towards Allie again.

"Crud!" she yelled before diving out of the way. She ran around the room with the bird hot on her tail. "How do you beat a fire bird?!"

Malinda managed to whack Aster across the face before encircling him in a death grip. "Hngh!"

"Bunny!" Tooth yelled. She quickly flew at the snake until the phoenix sent a barrage of sparks in her direction. Sandy managed to knock most of them out of the way before they reached the fairy. "Thanks Sandy!"

Allie saw Bunny was losing oxygen fast. She drew one of her knives and threw it in the direction of the snake. Missing her head by just an inch, the knife embedded itself in the snake's lower body. Letting out a hiss of pain, Malinda uncoiled herself from around Bunny and used her mouth to yank the knife out.

Allie was a bit distracted with the snake, that she didn't notice Brenna coming straight towards her. Pitch did though.

"Look out!" he yelled before standing in front of her and letting the phoenix ram into him. Lighting his body ablaze.

* * *

**I hope you all like the story so far. I would like to thank everyone who took the time to read my story. Luv u guys! If anybody has an idea for a oneshot, don't be shy and let me know. I'll try to write it as best I can! R&R!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

They rolled around on the floor before Pitch managed to kick the bird off of him. Screaming in pain as the flames licked at his flesh, leaving angry red marks. Black cloak being burned into ashes.

The raven was about to attempt another attack when a volley of snowballs landed on the bird and Pitch. A giant gust of cold wind extinguished the fire in the fireplace so that Brenna couldn't relight herself. Everyone turned to the doorway to see North with a healthy Jack and Snow, snowballs in hand.

"Step away from the Boogeyman." ordered Jack as he blasted an icicle at the Phoenix. With a squawk of annoyance, Brenna took flight once again. Talons latching onto Malinda's body, before she took off out the window. Snake in tow.

"Snow! Jack! You're both okay!" Tooth yelled as she quickly embraced both of the winter spirits. "But how?"

"I had just finished antidote vhen I hear fighting. I rushed over here and quickly cured Jack and Snow. A small dose of adrenaline, got them back on their feet. Then ve came here." North explained as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Good to see ya lil' ankle biters up and runnin' again." Aster said with a grin. Sandy just offered a double thumbs up.

"Ok I'm glad you guys are alright," Allie said getting everyone's attention. "But there's a man who just got attacked by a fire bird over here!"

Pitch was currently leaning up against a wall. Pain evident on his face as his cloak simmered from the previous heat. North quickly walked over and helped Pitch up. He was about to take off the ruined cloak when Pitch stopped him.

"Don't even think about it!" he yelled, pulling out of North's grasp.

"But ve must look at the burns." North ordered as he approached Pitch once more.

"I can recover without your assistance." he stated before he tripped on the rug, effectively making him fall forward. In attempt to keep him from falling North grabbed onto the cloak, only for it to tear off. Seams weak from the earlier mistreatment. "Oof!"

"Oops."

When Pitch stood up again, he was met with terrified gazes. Now that his cloak was off, his entire upper body was visible. He was covered in scars, scratches, bite marks, and dark bruises the shape of hoof prints. The bandages from his shoulder were singed off, revealing the bullet wound. Brilliant red streaks from where the fire had burned him. Blood so dark it was the color black, started to drip out of some of the wounds from the exertion of the earlier fight. Pitch stood wide eyed and still.

"P-Pitch?"

Hearing his name, he slowly looked at Allie. Worry written all over her face, except for the small blush that was creeping across her cheeks. "What happened?"

Before he could flee into the shadows, Sandy stood in front of him. Pitch froze in his steps when the small man approached him, using his dreamsand to float up to his level. He slowly raised his hands and signed a message to Pitch.

'Sorry.'

At first confused by the message, he quickly understood when Sandy knocked him out with his dreamsand. Catching Pitch, he slowly floated into the other room and placed him on one of the beds. The other immortals walked in and saw Sandy watching Pitch.

"What happened to him?" asked Tooth quietly as she hovered over him. Sandy made a small picture of Pitch above his head, and then played out the small scene of the battle they had a while back. The last picture was of the nightmares dragging Pitch into his lair. Realization struck the Guardians faces as Sandy finished explaining. "You mean that…we did this to him?"

Allie quickly ran over to Pitch's side. She took note of the sheen of sweat on his face and quickly ran over to grab a bowl of water and a rag. "Hey I could use some help with this because I don't know much about doctoring." she stated before she started to clean the blood away from the wounds.

North snapped out if his shock before rushing over to Pitch, calling for Phil to come. He took in the bruises and cuts before feeling along his chest. "Smaller vounds are a fast fix, but he has three broken ribs." North said quietly. Everyone looked in shock though. Moving to his lower body, he felt at both legs. "Left ankle sprained, ve must wrap it. Phil! Prinesi mne ozhog krem!"

"Jack, Snow. Come here." Both winter sprites hurriedly walked over. "Pitch is heating up fast. Burns vill not help so I need you to keep him cool vhile I treat them." North ordered as Phil brought him a small bowl filled with an white ointment.

"What is that?" asked Allie curiously, as she emptied out the dark red contents of the bowl.

"Burn cream. Bunny, I vill need your help with something." North said as scooped some of the cream onto his palm.

"Sure mate. What da ya need?" asked the Pooka as he approached the bed. North whispered something into his ear. A grim frown came onto his face before he walked to the head of the bed. "What about 'is shoulder?"

"Right now ve vorry about burns, Allie and Tooth you hold down his arms. Phil, hold down his legs." North ordered. Before anyone could say anything else, he applied some of the ointment to one of the larger burns. Pitch grunted in pain, muscles tensing under the firm grip. "Hold him still!"

His eyes shot open as he struggled to escape the source of his discomfort. Crying out as North applied more to ointment to the burns. "Don't let him thrash around! It will not help his ribs!"

Bunnymund gritted his teeth as he pushed down on Pitch's shoulders. Blood from the bullet wound staining his hand. Snow and Jack concentrated on cooling the room down by several degrees, trying to ignore the screams of pain that filled the room. Sandy was attempting to lull Pitch back to sleep, but the pain kept him up and thrashing. All he could do was try and comfort him. Tooth was having difficulty holding down his arm, while Allie was furious of the pain Pitch was suffering. By the time North finished applying the cream, all that escaped Pitch were muffled whimpers, his eyes shut tight in pain.

"Done, Sandy." North said getting the Dreamweaver's attention. "Knock him out."

With a generous amount of sand, he put Pitch into a sweet, painless sleep. Everybody was a bit breathless from the struggle. Bunny went over to the sink and started washing off his paw.

"I never want to do that again." he stated before turning back to North.

"Now ve must take care of other injuries." North said as Phil helped Pitch up so that North could start wrapping the Nightmare King's chest. Tooth noticed Allie silently fuming to herself.

"What's wrong?" asked the concerned fairy.

"I'm just mad because he got put through all that pain, all because I took my eyes off of that stupid bird!" Allie yelled before she violently kicked the wall. "And how did he even get those other wounds?!"

"Well we have an idea, but the only person who can actually tell us is Pitch." Tooth explained as she put a comforting hand on Allie's shoulder.

"Besides, if ya hadn't thrown that knife, I wouldn't be here right now." Aster said as he walked over to the two. "I owe ya one Shelia."

"Can you help Pitch?" she asked quietly.

"Actually, I do have somethin' that could help with the bruises."

"Really?!"

"Yeah, just let me go to the Warren real quick and I'll be right back." Bunny said before tapping his foot on the floor and jumping into the hole that formed.

"Hurry back!" Tooth called out.

"You got it Love!" he called back before the tunnel closed. When Tooth turned to look at Allie, she had a knowing smirk on her face. "What?"

"He called you 'Love'." Allie said with a giggle. Tooth blushed a bit as realization dawned upon her.

"Wow, Bunny's got a thing for you Tooth." Jack said with a chuckle, a giggling Snow behind him. "Man I got some blackmail on the kangaroo now."

"Oh shush!" Tooth said waving a hand dismissively.

* * *

**Okay, who else agrees that Bunny and Tooth would make a cute couple! If not, thats your opinion. Don't forget to R&R!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

"So, Pitch is assisting the Guardians now," Rhiannon said, as she stroked Brenna on the head. "Why?"

"I don't know Misstresss. All I know iss that he helped them get the venom out of me to create the antidote. The basstard." Malinda explained, muttering the last part. "I would have been able to escape if it wasssn't for the damn weather."

"I see…so because of a bit of snow, you were captured by the enemy, even though I created you with a tolerance for cold weather."

"Well yesss, but-"

"Silence! I don't want to hear any of your petty excuses. You failed your mission and you will receive the proper punishment! Understood?"

"Yesss, Misstresss."

"Good. Three days in Antarctica should build up your tolerance. Now begone!" Rhiannon commanded, opening a portal. With a small bow, Malinda entered the vortex."Great, now I need a different plan. Just when I was almost rid of two annoying spirits. No matter, I can create more monsters. The North Pole should be getting colder as the season approached, so I guess I'll just have to make something with fur. Something that won't be easily spotted in the workshop. Something sly and cunning."

_A fox._

* * *

_In Antarctica…_

Malinda was surrounded by mountains of snow. A giant blizzard was taking place, so she had to huddle up with a colony of penguins to keep warm.

"Well sshit."

* * *

After a half hour past, Bunny returned with a bottle filled with a green liquid.

"What is that?" asked Jack a he shook the contents around.

"Eucalyptus oil, straight from Australia. It should help with the bruises and the swellin' of the other wounds." Aster said as he snatched the bottle from the frost spirit. "Let's get this to Pitch."

The Boogeyman was looking better than before. The burns were more of bright pink, than red. His shoulder was wrapped up again and the bleeding from the wounds stopped. Bunnymund handed the bottle to Allie before hopping over to North. The Russian man was seated in a chair, face scrunched up in thought.

Allie took off her gloves before pouring some of the liquid into her hand. As she approached him, a large rosy blush started to form on her cheeks. Snow noticed and the biggest shit eating grin was plastered on her face as she walked over.

"You like him don't you?" Snow whispered into her ear. Allie sent a glare in her direction, blush burning even brighter. "That's so cute!"

"Shut up! You don't know that!" Allie yelled/whispered. She started to rub the bruised areas softly, trying not to wake the Nightmare King up."And you can't prove it either."

"Really, then why are your hands lingering?" Snow asked, holding back a snicker. Allie was about to protest when she realized that her hands were. Luckily nobody else noticed."I bet I know what your thinking about."

"I don't want to think about what you think I'm thinking about, but if you think you can go tell people what you think I'm thinking about then you better think again." Allie threatened as she wiped her hands off on a towel.

"Wait, what? You lost me." Snow said as she rubbed her head.

"Just don't tell anybody. Get it?"

"Got it."

"Good."

"North, what are you thinkin' 'bout mate?" asked Bunnymund as he pulled up a chair next to the Russian. "Is it about the witch?"

"Yes, but thats not it. Some of Pitch's injuries are from a few months ago. They should have healed by now." North said deep in thought. "Something is preventing him from healing at a normal pace."

"Well, I don't see why we should worry. At least we know he's to weak to try anything else. Maybe we should figure out what did this to him so that we have a way to put him in his place." Bunny said with a smirk.

"No spirit deserves this pain Bunny." North said in a commanding tone. "Not even Pitch."

"Yeah, sure."

"Bunny, I am serious. Besides he is much stronger than ve thought. He has been valking around with severe injuries as if they vere only scratches."

"He's not that hu-"

"Broken ribs Bunny, and you kicked him there."

"Fair point. I still say we shouldn't trust him."

"Perhaps you should listen to your leader for a change Rabbit."

Everyone turned to see Pitch attempting to sit up in bed. He grunted a bit when his ribs protested the movement.

"Pitch!" Allie said happily, before running over to him. She wrapped her arms around him in a firm hug, earning a small yelp from the injured man. "Oops, sorry! I'm just glad to see your up again."

"Yes I'm fine. Now I really should get back to my realm." he said before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Moon did his ribs hurt!

"Oh no, you are not moving until your all better." Allie said trying to push him back onto the bed. "Why do guys always complain about injuries but always refuse the help?"

"She is right Pitch. You must rest." North said as he stood up. Pitch immediately froze when he approached him. Eyes widening in fear as he attempted to get on the other side of the bed. "Vhat is wrong?"

"Don't come anywhere near me." Pitch snarled. North ignored the threat and continued forward. "I-I'm warning you."

Before North could take another step, a Nightmare shot out of the shadows from the corner of the room. Rearing back onto its hind legs, forcing him to back away before he was stomped on. Bunny pulled out his boomerangs and got into a fighting stance.

"I told you we couldn't trust him!" he yelled, raising an arm to throw a boomerang.

"Don't hurt her! I only have her left!" Pitch yelled. "She's only trying to protect me and won't charge unless I am put at risk. Or if I tell her too."

"What do you mean the only one?" asked Jack as lowered his staff.

"That is none of your concern Frost."

"Yeah I know, just curious is all."

"Buzz off."

"Your no fun."

"I believe that is your department."

"How are you even having this conversation right now?" Tooth asked bewildered as she hovered in the air.

"I thank you for your assistance but i must be taking my leave now." Pitch stated before walking to the dark corner where the Nightmare had come from, horse trailing behind.

Before he could step into the comforting shadows, a golden stream of sand blocked his path. He jumped back in surprise, startling the horse. He looked over to see Sandy standing in the doorway, shaking his head 'no'. Another whip was holding the horse in place. Soon all the other immortals were blocking the other exits. Pitch's reaction to the sudden imprisonment didn't go to well.

Forming a scythe out of shadows, he quickly swung at the Sandman's whip. Snapping it in two. Bunny threw an egg grenade causing Pitch to stumble backwards into North. He quickly wrapped his arms around the Nightmare King, trapping him. Pitch struggled in his arms like a caged, wild animal. So he reacted like any other wild animal would.

He bit down onto North's arm.

"Yebat'!" he yelled as Pitch's pointed teeth sank into his flesh. Releasing him, Pitch fell to the floor, jostling his ribs. He let out a scream of pain before pulling himself up onto his knees. Sandy managed to wrap one of his whips around him before he could attempt to flee.

"Let me go this instant Sanderson!" Pitch yelled as he struggled against the binds.

"Look Pitch, well let you go only if you tell us what happened." Tooth said quietly.

"Urg, fine! Just let me go." he said before Sandy, unceremoniously, tossed him onto the bed. He let out another yelp when his ribs were shaken. "A little more gently next time perhaps."

"This is just like NCIS!" Snow said excitedly as she took a seat. "When they are interrogating people in the hospital in some of the episodes."

"You watch that show?" Allie asked curious.

"I know everything about that show! I even have an idea for a story."

"Cool."

"Shh!" Jack said as he held a finger to his lips. He floated quietly over the others, waiting intently for Pitch to tell his story. "I wanna hear this."

"This is not a campfire story Frost." Pitch said as he petted the Nightmare. "But this is what happened."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so the whole NCIS thing was entirely my friends fault. She was telling me about this story idea for the show while I was typing the chapter so…yeah. **

**Anyways the next chapter is going to be based on a one shot that I was thinking about for a picture I saw on DeviantART. I figured since it went with the story line, I would incorporate it into the story. Here is the link for the pic: art/Torn-to-Shreds-351325693?q=favby%3Ainvaderallieninja%2F54955178&qo=39**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	29. Chapter 29

_**Hey guys! I'm sorry about the crappyness of this chapter but it was kinda rushed. Still hope you like it though.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 29**_

_Months ago…_

Pitch looked at the Nightmares surrounding the lake with confidence. They're black forms standing out against the pure white snow."Really? Then what are they doing here?"

The Guardians just looked around them, unphased.

"They can't be my Nightmares, I'm

not afraid." North said cheerily.

Pitch's smile dropped from his face as he looked around.

"Looks like it's your fear they

smell." Jack said with a smirk.

Pitch's eyes went huge with terror as the Nightmares moved in on him. He began to back away, but the Nightmares pick up speed as they charged toward him.

"Ahhh, no...AAAAAHHHHHH!" Pitch screamed as he tried to run, but it was impossible to keep his footing on the ice. He faltered, and was suddenly swept up in the stampede of Nightmares. Streaks of black whipped and latched themselves onto Pitch as the black horses carried him through the forest. "No, no, nooooooo!"

Pitch struggled to escape, but the mass of black sand pulled him deeper into the forest, under the frame of the broken bed, and back down into the dark depths of his underground lair. He looked up at the moon as he disappeared down the hole in the earth before it sealed itself up.

Several minutes passed before he was dumped out onto the floor. He got up quickly an looked around. The fairies were gone, as well as the golden tooth containers. The metal globe was flickering with the lights of the children that believed in the Guardians. The thing that really disturbed him were the Nightmares that surrounded him. Among the black sand creatures were small ghost like figures. They're faces were of pure horror.

"Fearlings…" Pitch gasped out. The small creatures screeched out as to confirm his thoughts. A rather large fearling approached him.

"Grr…you have failed us once again. You know very well that we need fear to survive, as do YOU." the deep voice stated, causing Pitch to flinch.

"Yes I am well aware of that fact. A-And I will keep frightening children as so-" Pitch was cut off.

"You idiot! The only entrance as well as exit has been closed off!"

"Yes but I can just use the shado-"

"The Guardians have eliminated just about all of the fear leaving you with little power. There is NO escape!" it yelled. The booming voice caused some of the cages overhead to shake. "But there is still the fear of one being that we can easily obtain."

Pitch looked perplexed at the being. "And who would that be?"

"**YOU.**"

Pitch had just a small moment of realization before he was attacked by Fearlings and Nightmares. He tried to lash out, but to no avail. They bit, scratched, and stomped on him. Drinking in the waves of fear that were rolling off of him. It only lasted for a few minutes before the poor man passed out from exhaustion.

The creatures backed away from him, revealing a mangled Pitch. His cloak was ripped in several areas. Blood dripping freely from the wounds inflicted upon his flesh, purple or black bruises littering his body. Face scrunched up in pain.

This happened for several weeks. They would attack, he would hide, rest, plan an escape, rest some more, and then it would repeat until one night…they stopped.

The creatures departed to the surface, having gained enough fear to travel through the shadows. One of them stayed though. The one that stayed in the shadows and watched the attacks.

A lone Nightmare trotted over to the unconscious spirit. Nosing his cheek in a futile attempt to wake him up. Carefully, she managed to lift him onto her back before moving him somewhere more comfortable.

It was serval hours later, Pitch woke up again. He opened his eyes to meet the bright yellow ones of a Nightmare. He yelped before backing up into a wall. The Nightmare reared up a bit before coming closer to Pitch. He closed his eyes to await the pain, but it never came.

Instead, he felt something heavy fall against him. The Nightmare was resting her head in his lap.

"Your not going to attack me?" he questioned nervously, his voice raspy from disuse. The horse gave him a look before snorting air into face and curling her body around him. "Is it…over?" The Nightmare nodded her head before nuzzling into Pitch's shoulder.

He let out a long sigh of relief before burying his face into the her mane. Tears streamed out of his eyes from the pain that radiated off of his body, shaking from the cold that penetrated his lair. They stayed like that for a while before they heard the whinny of a different Nightmare.

Pitch froze as it trotted into room and spotted the two. It was one of the bigger horses, a stallion. Flaring its nostrils before it charged. The Nightmare by Pitch quickly stood up and charged at the other. Both horses rearing up onto their hind legs as they lashed out at each other. At one point the defending horse was knocked down. Pitch summoned a scythe of shadows and slashed at the stallion before it could harm the mare.

"Don't even think about it!" he yelled as he stood up, finding strength in his anger. Several other Nightmares, as well as a few Fearlings, heard the commotion and entered the room as well. Pitch quickly mounted the mare before charging towards the other creatures.

_If he couldn't control them, he might as well destroy them…_

Piles of black sand were scattered all over the lair. The only noise that echoed off the walls were those of the only remaining Nightmare and Pitch's panting. They both dropped to the floor in exhaustion.

"W-Why didn't you attack me?" Pitch asked curiously as he looked at the horse.

"I was the first one you created. Your my Master and I didn't want to hurt you." she said telepathically.*

"Well thank you…for helping me." he said as he stroked her mane. Pitch managed to gain more energy from battle. Each Fearling and Nightmare he created used a small amount of his energy. So after defeating them, it all came back.

He used his new found strength to mend the tears in his cloak and heal some of his smaller wounds.

Traveling through the shadows and out onto the surface, he took in a deep breath of fresh air.

'How long was I down there for?' Pitch thought as he he looked around. The forest was exactly the same as when he was imprisoned, only the leaves were an array of gold, orange, and red. 'If the Guardians defeated me during the spring and now its autumn, then I was underground for…six months…'

Pitch was snapped out of his thoughts when he was nudged from behind. The Nightmare trotted in front of the Boogeyman and motioned for him to mount her. With difficulty, due to his still injured body, he hopped onto her back and rode the horse through the night sky. The Man in the Moon was not out tonight, so he was lucky.

They arrived in the woods of Greenwood, North Carolina. He had a separate lair here incase the other was unusable. He quickly located the wooden bed frame and went down the hole. It was very similar to the old one but was dusty from disuse.

"This will work. We just need to-" Pitch stopped talking as he felt a sudden spike of fear. The fear of a young boy, twelve years old. He was afraid of an animal, no a person. A man…a man with the intent…to harm the child. He drank the fear in greedily but he didn't really enjoy it. If he wasn't causing the fear, then he didn't care much for it.

Soon the fear of a teenager joined the boy's. It lasted for a while before fading away. The child's stopped for a brief moment, then restarted, before vanishing completely.…Wait, what?

'Why did it vanish? Did something happen to the child? Did the man get him? Was he injured or…worse?' Pitch quickly shook his head. 'Why am I worrying about the child!? It is none of my concern, besides he wouldn't be able to see me.'

* * *

It was a few nights later, he felt the presence of another spirit. Curiosity getting the best of him, he used the shadows to travel to their location. It was a young girl crying about being forgotten and…alone. Without thinking he led her to his lair and used the remnants of black sand to drag her into his home. When she reoriented herself, he made his presence known.

"It's not very often I get company."

* * *

**-I'm assuming the Nightmares can communicate with Pitch telepathically. If they spoke, that would be really weird.**

**Okay this chapter was inspired by a picture I saw on DeviantART. I was gonna write a one shot for it so I figured since it went with the story line, I would incorporate it into the story. Here is the link for art/Torn-to-Shreds-351325693?q=favby%3Ainvaderallieninja%2F54955178&qo=50**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The room was quiet. No one said a word. No one moved a muscle. Not even their soft breathing was heard. The room was silent with shock.

Pitch had a distant look in his eyes as he petted the Nightmare. Holding a hand over his stomach when he felt it lurch suddenly. He looked over at the other immortals, a bit shocked by their expressions.

North, the usually jolly man, looked down in shame. His bright eyes dimmed with the depression filling the room. Hands on his knees as he stared at the floor, frowning.

Tooth, the energetic fairy, had both her hands over her mouth. Tears slowing falling from her terror filled eyes. Fluttering wings barley keeping her up.

Bunny, the stern Pooka, was crossing his arms and turning to the side. His face expressionless as he contemplated what he just heard.

Sandy, the silent dreamweaver, stood stunned by the foot of the bed. Sand images attempted to form over his head, but he was at a loss on what to say.

Jack and Snow, the two hyper winter spirits, were huddled together. Snow looked confused and horrified, while Jack had a grim look on his face. He clutched his staff, knuckles turning a lighter shade of white.

Pitch scanned their faces for any sign of deception, but he didn't find any. It was then he realized that one spirit was nowhere to be seen. That is until he felt a pair of arms wrap around his neck. He turned his head to see a teary eyed Allie, burying her nose into his shoulder.

"A-Are you ok?" she asked quietly, wiping the tears from her face. "You really did go t-through a lot."

Her soft voice flowed like silk throughout the room, causing everyone to look towards the two.

"Yes I suppose, but it is nothing I can't handle." he said reassuringly, more to himself than her. 'At least physically I am…'

"Sure. Getting beaten for six months straight isn't gonna scar anyone for life." Jack said sarcastically. "I'm pretty sure your not fine."

"I don't believe you are involved in this conversation Frost." Pitch growled out.

"I know, but its true. You hide behind that 'I don't need anybody else's help cause I'm the Nightmare King' act but you do deserve the help."

"What do you mean act?!" Pitch yelled standing up. Bunny stood in a defensive stance as he reached for one of his boomerangs. "I can't exactly ask for help when no one spares me a second glance! I have been alone for centuries, feared by every spirit!"

"Well what do ya expect?! Scarin' kids ain't exactly smiled upon!" Bunnymund argued as he stepped forward. A strong grip on his arm stopped him.

"Bunny, calm down." North said.

"Let me ask you something Rabbit." Pitch said getting the Pooka's attention. "Why do you think I frighten the children? Why do you think I give them Nightmares?"

"Cause your a deranged drongo who gets a kick out a scarin' kids." Bunny answered, crossing his arms.

"Hehe, oh so predictable." Pitch muttered darkly. "Fear is needed in the world. Now more than ever."

"What do you mean?" Tooth asked as she took one of the empty seats. Sandy quickly floated over as well, curious to what the older spirit had to say.

"One of the most powerful motivators is fear." Pitch started, earning a scoff from Bunny who was quickly elbowed by Snow. "With it there can be complications, but without it things can lead to disaster. This is known by many, and they use it to their advantage."

"Like some people."

"Bunny, shush!"

"From my time gone, what changes have you noticed in the behavior of the mortal world?"

"Ve only really monitor the children of the vorld." North explained.

"Well…I did see something." Jack said getting their attention. "It was late at night, some teens were hanging out and joking around. They looked like they were having fun, so I stayed for a while. Then this guy brought out a weird drink and some of them took a bottle. I didn't know what it was so I kinda…tasted it…"

"You drank alcohol!?" Snow and Allie yelled as they crowded around him.

"I just took a sip of it! I didn't like the way it tasted so I threw it away." Jack reassured. "Anyways, they started acting really weird and crazy. This one guy started throwing bottles. I guess where I was walking ice started to form. It stretched out onto the street so they made a contest of it. Then this one girl slipped in front…in front of…a car."

He didn't bother to continue the story when he knew everybody else was aware of what happened. North quickly walked over to him.

"It vasn't your fault Jack." North said as he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I saw something." Bunny said. "A young man, eighteen maybe, went down to a river. Apparently he was tryin' to catch a croc. Lets just say it didn't go to well."

"Why would someone even try that?" questioned Tooth, clasping her hands together. Sandy shook his head in agreement.

"Because there was no fear." Pitch stated.

"What do you mean?" she asked quickly.

"How do I put this? When you see a large animal coming at you, you run away right?" Pitch asked. "That is because fear fuels you to run. To stay safe by fearing the things that could possibly kill you."

"What makes ya think a child would try any of that stuff?" Aster questioned.

"What's to stop them from not trying it? What's to stop them from climbing the tallest tree just for the fun of it? What's to stop them from trying dangerous things?" Pitch asked getting more riled up by the second. "There is a balance that must be kept between fear and joy. I took the actions that I thought necessary for children to be safe, and look where that got me."

"You were extinguishin' the belief children have in us!"

"Those were not my exact intentions, but what would you do if no one could see you and you wanted to be noticed?"

"Try anything you could to get their attention." Jack said softly. Snow and Allie looked at each other, they felt the same. "I get what you mean Pitch, I do but…why so harsh on the nightmares you give kids?"

"To help them realize the harsh reality awaiting them, but you seem to want to block their minds from all of that. They need the nightmares, or else they will die. That's why I scare them."

"Well…you can't just…you didn't have to…" Bunny tried to come up with another excuse.

"Bunny will you just drop it?!" Allie yelled. "Your starting to sound really annoying and if you don't stop asking questions, I'm gonna pull my hair out. Now will you just apologize to each other?"

The older immortals stood awkwardly as they looked at one another.

"You guys have never apologized to each other before have you?" Silence. "*Sigh* Snow help me out here."

"Just say your sorry for what you did to each other in the past." Snow said encouragingly as she pushed Jack forward a bit. "Go on."

Taking a deep breath, Pitch spoke first. "I am sorry for…uh…causing you misery in the past and…um, hope you can forgive me."

"I guess that's a decent enough apology, now for the rest of you." Allie said.

"Sorry Pitch." the Guardians said simultaneously, except for Sandy who signed it.

"See, that wasn't to hard now was it?"

"It was torture." Bunny muttered, earning a firm stomp to his toe. "Crickey!"

Sandy quickly floated up to Pitch's level before he started signing with his hands.

(You know if you explained that earlier then we would have let you cause some Nightmares.)

[Really? You would have taken the time to stop and listen to me? Don't make me laugh Sanderson.]

(I'm being serious. Did you have to go so far?)

[Blame the Fearlings. They are persuasive little nuisances.]

(Fair enough.)

"Can you guys tell us what your talking about cause I'm lost." Jack said as he watched the two sand wielders interact.

"Not now Frost. Can't you see we are in the middle of a conversa-" Pitch held a hand to his stomach and one over his mouth as he visibly paled. He felt his stomach jump before the feeling started to rise up to his throat. Oh Moon he had to get to a trash can!

* * *

A few minutes later, Pitch had emptied out the contents of his stomach. It was mainly bile and a black fluid that resembled blood. His body shook and his ribs ached from the exertion. Sandy was awkwardly patting the Nightmare King's back as he heaved into the bucket.

"That is not a good sign." North said as he looked at the black fluid.

"Y-You think?" Pitch asked sarcastically as he slumped against the wall, breathing heavily.

"Vhy are you not healing?" North asked curiously.

"Well you need belief to survive, all I need is fear. Without it I'm pretty much powerless and as good as dead." Pitch said as he shakily stood up.

"Hmm…that vill be a problem then. Ve can't just-vait did you say dead?"

"In an extreme case, yes."

"Then what do we do? I don't want you to die." Allie said as she ran over to him.

"Don't worry. None of us really want him to die…not that I know of." Jack said giving a pointed look towards Bunny. "Maybe we can scare some people."

"Are you sayin' we should help him gain power?" Bunny asked bewildered.

"C'mon, Pitch is a temporary ally and we watch out for our allies. Right?"

"Jack has a point, but we can't just go around scaring children." Tooth said as she hovered over them. "And we aren't exactly scary."

"Who says we need to scare kids?" Allie asked. "Teens and adults love to get scared. Snow knows what I'm talking about."

"It's true. We watch scary movies, tell ghost stories, and pull creepy pranks on each other." Snow started.

"When I was still normal, I would always sneak up and scare people. I was actually really good at it. Especially during Halloween."

"That is it then!" North boomed causing everyone to jump. "Ve vill scare teenagers and adults."

"And how on Earth are you going to do that?" Pitch asked as he sat back down on the bed.

"You let us worry about that, while you lie down and get some rest." Allie said. "You'll be better in no time, but you gotta eat something."

"I could stay and make some chicken noodle soup. I've never been that good at scaring people, and chicken noodle is the best for a sick person." Tooth said.

"That's a great idea! And Pitch if you even think about trying to sneak out of here I will sock you in the chest." Allie threatened. "Layla, watch him."

"Layla?" Pitch asked confused.

"It's what I named the Nightmare. I thought since she was the last one I would name her." Allie said cheerily. "It means dark beauty."

"I'll allow it." Pitch said as he stroked her mane. The horse nickered with pleasure. "Fine I'll stay in the Workshop, but I'll probably get bored and-"

Suddenly, Sandy floated in with three different books before plopping them on Pitch's lap. It was the Hunger Games trilogy.

"Never mind, just go already."

"Alright let's go scare some people!" Jack yelled excitedly.

* * *

**Hey guys, enough with the serious junk, its time to get funneh!**

**Yes I know I spelled that wrong. Anyways, I need your help. Can you think of creepy pranks to pull on unsuspecting people? I could use a few of them and I will give credit to the people who thought of the pranks.**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**Scare Hour Part 1**

"What exactly are we supposed to do?" Bunny asked as they huddled around the campsite. Several teenagers were seated around a campfire, telling scary stories. Bunny, North, and Snow were watching them interact. "Their teens! They can't even see us!"

"So, we can just do other stuff that can get their attention." Snow said as she walked closer. One young boy named Ben was telling a story about the being known as Slenderman.*

"She walked quickly through the woods, her flashlight shaking in her hands. Stars dotted the sky above. She went into the woods with one task to complete. Collect the eight notes." Ben said as he told the chilling tale. Soon the others gathered around the the fire, pulled into the story. "She came across a demonic tree, on its side was the first note. She quickly took it and read aloud, 'Don't look…or it takes you.'"

Everyone gasped a bit before leaning closer even further. The spirits were listening intently as well. "As she walked she could hear the pounding of her own heart in her ears. Something was following her, but she didn't dare turn around. She then came across a truck. Circling the vehicle, she spotted the second note. This one read, 'Always watches. No eyes.' She felt a presence behind her so she quickly walked off in a different direction."

"As she walked a bit longer, she stole a look backwards. Big mistake. An extremely skinny man wearing a black suit stood behind her. He was as tall as some of the trees, and his hands almost touched the ground. The most disturbing thing about him was that he had no face." Many people gasped and looked around the surrounding forest. Snow was shaking a bit and was huddled in between Bunny and North. They to were rooted to the spot.

"She screamed as black tentacles sprouted from his back. Her terror filled eyes stared into the blank face before everything faded to black. That girl accepted the challenge of finding the notes. The other notes are read: Leave me alone, Can't Run, Help Me. One of the notes has a picture of Slenderman with the words 'No, no, no, no, no, no.' She got two out of eight. Can you beat her score before Slenderman gets you?" Ben asked before a blood curdling scream filled the air. Soon everybody else's terrified voice joined in with the scream, including the immortals.

"Hahaha! You guys should have seen your faces! Nice job Tara!" Ben laughed as a girl emerged from the tree line chuckling. Soon everybody was laughing and teasing each other for being scared.

"That wasn't to scary. Uh…you okay Snowflake?" Bunny asked as Snow quivered with fear.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine. I've heard of hat Slender guy before. He isn't real is he?" she asked quietly.

"Not that I know of."

"Oh boy."

"I got an idea. Ve vill make notes like the ones he talked about in the story." North said cheerily. "Now lets get started!"

* * *

"Pitch, I brought you some soup!" Tooth chirped as she entered the room, tray in hand. The Boogeyman was currently reading the book Mockingjay, of the series. "Wow, your on the third one already?"

"Well I don't have much to entertain me, and this is a very compelling novel." he answered.

"Well get your nose out of that book and eat up." Tooth ordered as she placed the tray on his lap. There was a small bowl full of chicken noodle soup, a mug of eggnog, and…a carrot? "It's for Layla. I thought she might be hungry."

Upon hearing her name, the mare quickly stood up and trotted over to the fairy. She sniffed at the carrot before taking it into her mouth.

"That answers that." Pitch chuckled before consuming some of the soup. "This tastes wonderful."

"Aww, thank you. By the way, have you been flossing?"

* * *

Sandy, Jack, and Allie were at an old abandoned cemetery. Some people turned a part of the lot into a makeshift theater. A large sheet was spread out in front of different rows of chairs, cushions, or tarps. Gravestones surrounded the area, some of them had ominous statues perched on top. A small layer of fog drifted throughout the graveyard.*

"I've always wanted to come to one of these. I wonder what movie they're showing?" Allie said excitedly. "It's probably gonna be a horror film considering where we are."

"A horror film huh? This should be fun. Lets just knock stuff over and make weird noises to spook them." Jack suggested.

"No way, we have to watch the film too. Unless I've already seen it then we can just scare them." she said as people started to file in. Sandy made several images over his head.

'What can I do?'

"Um, you can use your dream sand to like slither over people's shoulders or grab at their ankles." Jack suggested. Soon the hosts announced the featured films: The Nightmare on Elm Street, Halloween, Chuckie, Sinister, and the new edition of Evil Dead.

"They don't sound to scary." Jack said as he spun his staff. "I don't see what the big deal is."

"Oh really, I bet you wouldn't be able to watch all of these movies without running out of here." Allie stated as she looked over the crowd. "I've only seen Halloween, but I did see the preview for Evil Dead. Lets just say I'm surprised I didn't get nightmares."

"Really? I bet you wouldn't be able to watch the rest of these movies either."

"Challenge accepted."

Sandy just shook his head, he knew this wasn't gonna end well. The first movie to be shown was Chuckie.

"Ugh, that guy creeps me out." Allie said with a shiver.

"Oh come on. With a name like Chuckie it can't be that bad." Jack said as the film started.

* * *

"Ok I think we got enough of the notes drawn out." Bunny said as he held up a few. "Now we gotta put them in random places."

Each spirit took eight notes and stuck them in remotely creepy areas. A cluster of dead trees, an old broken down cabin, a strange building with different entrances, a random wall.

"Great, now how do we get them to actually look for the notes?" asked Snow as she looked at the campers.

"I have that taken care of." North stated as he pulled out three different sheets of paper. Each of them had an arrow drawn on and read 'Collect eight pages.' "Ve just need to choose three teens."

They each took a page before searching for a teen willing to accept the challenge. Bunny found a young girl that was carving what seemed to be a circle with an 'x' in it, into one of the picnic tables.

"This Sheila looks like a good competitor. Might even find all eight notes." Bunny said as he hopped closer. He slid the paper onto the table so that the arrow was pointing towards a path. The girl read the paper before standing up and walking into the woods, flashlight in hand. "Well that was easy."

Snow walked around until she spotted a group of teenage boys huddled together. They were eating all kinds of junk food and talking to one another.

"I have always wanted to see a guy scream like a girl." Snow said with a laugh as she floated into the air a bit and let the paper float down into the middle of the group.

"Shit."

"Where the fuck did that come from?"

"Is that real?"

"Hey, who's it for?"

"Anyone I guess."

"Johnny why don't you take it?"

"Yeah man, unless your a wuss."

"Ooooohhhhhh!"

"Oh yeah, watch me!" Johnny said as he took the paper and entered the forest, his friends calling out to him.

"Don't die!"

"Beat Slendy's ass for me!"

"Boys." Snow mumbled as she followed him into the woods.

North searched the campsite for the one boy named Ben. If anybody should take this challenge, it should be him. He finally found him walking to a small tent. He quickly headed over, placed the note in the tent, and stepped away.

Ben found the note and looked around the area. No one was there, well no one he could see. With slight difficulty, he briskly walked through the tree line.

"This is going to be epic!"

* * *

"C'mon! Just a quick look!"

"No."

"Layla let me look at her teeth!"

"She's a horse, I'm a person who demands that you accept his rules of personal space."

"If you don't let me see them, then that means your trying to hide something! You have a cavity don't you!?"

"Would you calm down? I don't have a cavity and I don't want the person who knocked my tooth out to be anywhere near my mouth."

"To be fair, you kinda deserved it for kidnapping my girls. Can I just have a peek?"

"I already said 'no'."

"…"

"…?"

"Oh it's on."

* * *

By now they had watched all of Chuckie and were close to the end of Halloween. Jack was hopping around sending a chilly breeze down certain people's spines. Sandy used his sand to slither over someone's shoulders, usually causing them to jump up in surprise. Allie was throwing rocks, breathing on people's necks, and knocking over empty seats. The whole time Jack and Allie were watching the movies. The two would jump at some parts or yelp.

"Getting scared?" Allie taunted, her voice shaking a bit.

"Yeah right. This stuff is barley making me blink." Jack answered.

"Then I can't wait to your reaction to Evil Dead."

"Bring it on!"

Sandy just rolled his eyes in amusement. Honestly, they were scaring far more people than him. A small fairy suddenly flew into his view. He formed a question mark over his. The fairy chirped and motioned for him to follow.

He was about to tell the other two, but they were to busy with the contest to get their attention. With a shake of his head, he floated after the small sprite. It was halfway through the next movie when they noticed Sandy wasn't there.

"Where'd he go?" asked Allie.

"He probably went to go check up on Pitch or something." Jack reassured.

"Hey I just noticed something."

"What?"

"In this movie, Freddy Krueger appears in your nightmares."

"So?"

"Do you think him and Pitch have ever met?"

"I…have no idea."

"You don't?"

"Well I don't know much about Pitch so…"

"Do the others know?"

"I don't know…maybe."

An awkward silence surrounded the two until it was broken by an alarming scream.

"Back to the contest!" they both yelled excitedly.

* * *

Ben, Johnny, and Sam(the girl Bunnymund chose) were cautiously making their way through the woods. They each found their first note easily.

Bunny, North, and Snow were watching the teens closely. Looking for the perfect opportunity to scare them silly. Ben was having difficulty reaching one of the notes on a high tree limb, and ended up scaling the tree to retrieve it. Sam would occasionally stop to carve that weird symbol into random trees, she found one note on a random wall and a third in an a strange metal cave structure.

Johnny was on his fourth note that he found on some rusty old tanker truck. He was making his way down another path when Snow decided to turn things up a notch. She used the wind to make howling sounds throughout the forest. The chilly breeze sent shivers down the teens spines, except for Sam.

What the spirits didn't know was that somewhere deeper in the woods, the birth of a new spirit was taking place. The Man in the Moon had no way of knowing. This creature was being formed from the darkness and the mass belief of children and teens alike. It started out as a black forming from the ground. Black tendrils spiraling around in a small twister until a being was formed. He was extremely tall, his hands almost touched the ground. He had on a black suit, tentacles receding into his back. The most thing disturbing about him was that he had no face.

* * *

Sandy had followed the small fairy back to North's Workshop. She quickly led him to the room Pitch was using, and motioned for him to open the door. He took a deep breath before pushing it open. What he saw next shocked, confused, and entertained him.

Tooth had her knees on Pitch's arms, pinning them to his sides. He kicked his legs in an attempt to escape. Tooth was attempting to pry Pitch's mouth open with little success. Several of the smaller fairies were watching with mild concern and laughter. Layla was on the other side of the room, distracted by a pile of carrots.

"Pitch! Just. Open. Your. Mouth!" Tooth said as she pulled at his forehead and chin. He grunted in annoyance but kept his mouth shut. "Ugh! You know what, girls!" The small fairies hovered over quickly. "I want you all to tickle Pitch until he opens his mouth. Be careful not to touch his wounds. Now…tickle him!" They quickly went to work attacking the Nightmare King's body with little hands. He grunted and a small smile started to form on his lips. "C'mon girls! He's about to crack!"

Pitch couldn't take it anymore and started to laugh hysterically. How did they know exactly where to tickle hi- Agh, how did they know to get at his stomach!? Tooth took the opportunity to look inside his mouth.

Each tooth was sharpened to a point, the canine teeth looked more like fangs. There was a tooth missing in the upper left area of his mouth, the tooth she had knocked out. For such small hands, they were pretty strong.

"Wow, you need to brush your teeth a bit more often but they are impressively sharp. You do floss! Thats good to know. Girls you can stop now." Tooth said as she used her wings to hover into the air. The room was filled with chirps of laughter as the little fairies flew behind Tooth. Pitch was breathing hard, but there was still a grin on his face. His ribs didn't hurt as much as before. He assumed the other spirits were actually frightening people. At least none of the other Guardians were around to- Sandman floated into Pitch's view with a wide smile on his face.

"Toothiana, I will either kill you or myself. Right now I'm considering the latter." Pitch grumbled as he sat up. The iridescent fairy just giggled.

* * *

"Sinister wasn't as scary as I thought it would be." Allie said as she took a seat next to Jack. They were both pretty tired from running around the graveyard. "Well lets see who can stay through the whole Evil Dead movie."

"Bring it on! I can handle this." Jack said as he pulled out a bag of popcorn.

"Where did you get that?"

"Found it."

Before the movie started, Jack and Allie 'found': two milkshakes, a big soft pretzel, a churro, and a hot dog.

"Ok, now we're ready."

* * *

**-The Slenderman Prank: idea from Candle Dark**

**-Movie prank: idea from Goldenstar9852**

**This is one of the longest chapters I've written, and it was so much fun to write! I hope you like it! Don't forget to R&R!**


	32. Chapter 32

**If you are easily frightened, I warn you about this chapter. Then again I'm not that good at writing scary stuff so…**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**Scare Hour Part 2**

The teenagers were well on their way to finding the pages. Ben had found four, Sam found six, and Johnny had found seven. North, Bunnymund, and Snow managed to make them jump but none of them were truly terrified.

"Wow, we stink at this." Snow mumbled as she landed next to the other Guardians. "At least the guy I chose has almost found all of them."

"Whatever, lets just make sure they don't get bloody lost in there." Bunny said as he hopped in Sam's direction. The other two headed towards their respective candidates. Snow found Johnny entering the cave where the last note was hidden. He had a triumphant smirk on his face as he grabbed the last page.

"Ha! Take that Slendy!" Johnny yelled. He was about to walk away when he noticed something off about the page. It wasn't like the other notes. It was aged and it looked like a thick black ink was used to write on it. Still wet. He read aloud, "'Don't turn around.' Why wouldn't I-?"

A hand fell upon his shoulder. He felt a sudden urge of gut-wrenching fear go down his spine. He looked at the bony fingers digging into his flesh. He followed the length of the arm to find its owner, but they were incased in the shadows. He tried to move or scream for help but he was utterly paralyzed. Black tendrils started to creep across the walls of the cave, slowly inching towards the frozen teen. 'OH GOD SOMEONE HELP ME!'

Snow saw what was happening and acted instantly. With the help of the wind, she darted into the cave, and started to fly around in a circle at a rapid pace. A small twister started to form, snapping Johnny out of his shock. With a small yell he yanked the arm off of him and scrambled out of the cave, leaving every note behind but one. Snow came to a stop and was about to fly out when she crashed into a large tree.

"Ow! Where did that co-" she stopped mid-sentence. It wasn't a tree. Slowly looking up, she stared at the strange tall entity. The black tendrils receded into its back, as he stood there. He said nothing, his face showing no sign of any emotion. Then again he had no face.

Snow tried to form a weapon out of ice, but a sudden static like sound filled her ears. A throbbing headache started to invade her brain, as she slowly slunk to the floor. It loomed over her cowering form, arms reaching out towards her. With a whimper of fear she backed up.

And up…

And up…

And up…

Until her body touched the cave wall.

* * *

Pitch sat up quickly with his eyes wide. A strong rush of fear entered his mind. It felt incredible. So much of it, and so horrifying. The pure terror of a spirit. Layla nickered with delight at the sensation, but also in a bit of worry. Pitch wondered why until he realized what spirit it was. Snow.

Sandy and Tooth both jumped a bit at the Boogeyman's unexpected actions.

"Pitch, what's wrong?" asked Tooth as she fluttered over. He didn't respond. He was trying to decipher the cause of the sudden fear. A vague picture of a man started to form in his head. Something was blocking it though.

A sudden static surrounded the picture of the faceless man. He cried out as the sound swarmed his ears, causing a skull splitting headache. "Pitch!"

"Ugh…I-I'm fine. But your little friend won't be if she doesn't get help fast." Pitch mumbled as he stood up.

'What do you mean?' Sandy signed.

"I'll explain on the way. Layla, come here." Pitch ordered. The Nightmare quickly responded and trotted over to her master. He threw open the window, before mounting the horse with ease. "Follow me."

Tooth and Sandy flew after the Nightmare King, anxious for their friend.

* * *

Mia: David... please... please! You... have... to get me... out of here.

[David goes to leave, but Mia grabs his arm]

Mia: No! You don't understand. There was something in the woods... and I think it's in here with us... now.

Jack and Allie sat petrified as they watched the movie. Their snacks were abandoned beside them as they stared on in horror. Blood and gore filled the screen and several people below them screamed.

David: Everything's gonna be fine!

Eric: Everything's gonna be fine? Nothing's fine. I don't know if you noticed this, but... everything's been getting worse... every second.

Both the spirits refused to move from their spots. Determined to watch the movie to the very end.

_Abomination Mia: "We're gonna get you. La, la, la, la, la, la. Not another peep. Time to go to sleep!_

"Eek!" Allie yelped as she pulled her knees up to her chin.

"S-Scared?" Jack questioned, his voice quivering.

"No I'm-ack!- ok maybe a little!"

"Good, me too!"

_Mia: YOU'RE ALL GOING TO DIE TONIGHT!_

* * *

North followed Ben for several more minutes until the familiar sparkle of dreamsand filled the sky. Sandy and Tooth touched down in front of the Russian man, while Pitch and Layla appeared next to him.

"Friends! Vhat brings you here?" North asked cheerily, knowing Ben wouldn't be able to hear him. "Pitch you look better."

"North, where is Snow?" Pitch asked urgently.

"I don't know. Ve all follow different teens into thee voods. She could be anyvhe-"

"Never mind. I can feel her fear coming out in waves now. You better warn the Rabbit before he runs into him."

"I'll go." Tooth said as she flitted into the trees.

"Vhat is going on?" North asked confused as he started to follow Pitch and Sandy.

"A dark being has been released. The Slenderman is back." Pitch started to explain. "He abducts people, mainly children, takes them into the forest and kills them. He uses a form of mental shock to immobilize his older victims. With children he acts as a friendly being. He has been around for quite sometime and I'm the one who always has to calm his antics down and seal him up. Right now he is with Snow."

"Vhere are Jack and Allie?"

'They're watching scary movies.' Sandy signed using his dreamsand. 'They should be fine.'

"Well lets hope so. If Slenderman is out then who knows who else is." Pitch said. "I severely hope we don't run into Jeff. Annoying little twit."

* * *

The movie ended and soon people started to file out of the graveyard. Everyone was shaking and checking to see if anything was lurking in the shadows. Allie and Jack took the opportunity to frighten the poor terrified people.

"Did you like the movie?" Jack asked as he floated around.

"Yes and no." Allie started. "I liked it because I wanted it to scare the shit out of me but I don't like it cause it scared the shit out of me."

"What?"

"It's complicated alright."

"The scariest and grossest part for me was when Natalie cut off her infected arm!"

"For some reason the creepiest part for me was when the abomination was singing that creepy little song."

"That shit actually scares you? Huh, wusses."

Allie and Jack turned to the new voice. A young man stood by one of the larger tombstones. He had on a white hoodie, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He had messy black hair that hid his eyes a bit. His face was hidden in the shadows.

"Who are you?" asked Jack. He looked vaguely familiar to Allie. "And how can you see us?"

"Hehe, why don't I show you?" he said before stepping into the light. Both of the spirits gasped at the sight. His face was all white and had a leathery look to it. His eyes were black around the edges and he had small black pupils. Where his nose should be, there was only a small slope. The most disturbing thing about him was his crooked, blood red smile.

Scratch that. The most disturbing thing about him was the blood stained knife he held in his hand. "My name is Jeff. Jeff the-"

"Jeff the Killer." Allie whispered as her eyes widened a bit.*

"Oh, so you have heard about me. What's your name?"

"A-Allie."

"Well Allie…**DON'T YOU FUCKING INTERRUPT ME GOD DAMN IT! I BARLEY COME BACK AND PEOPLE ARE ALREADY ACTING LIKE LITTLE SHITHEADS!**" he yelled raising his knife menacingly. With a small yelp she quickly backed away, as well as a startled Jack. Jeff observed them for a minute. "You guys look pretty tired, why don't I help you go to sleep?"

* * *

Bunnymund followed Sam as she continued to look for the notes. She was surprisingly calm and was very hard to spook. She would stop every now and then to carve that strange symbol into a tree or scratch it into a rock.

"This Sheila is startin' to scare me more than I'm scarin' her." Bunny muttered. When she stopped to carve the symbol once again, he started to think it was some kind of gang sign when he was assaulted by multicolored feathers. "Tooth ya scared the bloody fur off of me!"

"Sorry Bunny. We have to get out of the woods fast!" Tooth started as she began to try and drag Bunny by his paw. "C'mon lets go!"

"Sorry love, but I gotta keep an eye on the teen here. Don't want her gettin' lost." Bunny said as he shook his paw from her grasp.

"No you don't understand! Pitch said we're in great dan-"

"Pitch?! You actually believe what he's tellin ya?"

"Well…yeah."

"I'm gonna keep followin' this Sheila until-where'd she go?" Bunny asked as he looked around the clearing. "Great, now I lost a teenager."

_"Rrrrrrrrrr!"_

"What was that?" Tooth asked concerned as she fluttered closer to Bunnymund. "Was it a wolf?"

"No, this one sounds a bit smaller. Maybe some stray." Bunny said as he looked around.

Suddenly, a large dog bounded out of the trees. It's fur was black and bright red. His eyes were yellow and his pupils were small slits. He had a large smile plastered upon his face. He had what seemed like a squirrel tail caught between his sharp, yellow fangs. He growled once again before he started to circle the two Guardians.

"Bunny what do we do?"

"Don't let it get behind you. That's when he'll pounce, they always do."

The dog darted forward, jaws wide open. Kill in his eyes.

"Crikey!" Bunny yelled before he bounded into the trees, a barking dog in flew over him, not quite sure what to do about the predicament.

"Always pounces from behind huh?"

Tooth asked sarcastically.

* * *

"Do you hear that?" North asked as he turned his head towards the tree line. The other three present turned as well just in time to see Bunnymund bound out of the forest and into North. "Oof!"

"What in the-" Pitch started but was quickly interrupted by the large dog that stalked towards them, blood glistening off his teeth. Layla snorted before walking up to the mutt. He growled and snapped at the nightmare causing her to rear up onto her hind legs. Pitch got a better look at the dog. "Oh no, you're Jeff's stupid mutt, Smiles, aren't you?"*

The dog barked an agreement before getting knocked face forward into the soil.

"I got him!" Tooth said triumphantly. Her victory was short lived when the canine quickly got up and turned on the fairy. "Uhh…"

"You really shouldn't have done that." Pitch said with a smirk before Smiles jumped at the avian. With a shriek, she lifted herself into the air. Away from the the dog's teeth. Sandy quickly formed a whip of sand and flung it at the beast. Smiles just evaded the Dreamweaver's weapons with a broad smile.

He was about to attempt another pounce when his ears pricked up in alarm. He looked off into the distant forest, waiting for something to appear. Sandy took the opportunity to cage the dog in dream sand. It fought to get out violently. Snarling, biting, scratching, and ramming into the bars.

"Pitch you know that dog?" Tooth asked as she watched North and Bunny try to stand. She looked over at the Boogeyman to find him petrified. "Pitch?"

"Allie…and Jack…Jeff is…after them…" Pitch got out.

* * *

**"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHITHEADS! I JUST WANT TO MAKE YOU GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP!"** Jeff yelled as he chased after the two spirits. Allie was running like mad through the trees. Jumping over roots and ducking under branches. Jack was flying above the forest, trying to find them but the trees were to dense.

Jack would have been able to take Allie into the air with him, but she took off into the forest before he could pick her up. He launched himself into the air before Jeff could take a stab at him.

"I don't see why you didn't let me fly us out of here!" Jack yelled.

'Because if I did it would have slowed us down and gotten both of us killed.' Allie thought before she jumped over a fallen log. "Jack! Go get the others!"

"What?! I can't just leave you with- woah!" he yelled as he avoided a knife thrown at him. "You missed!"

**"I GOT MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM MOTHERFUCKER!"** Jeff screeched as he drew two more knives from his sweater pocket before hurling one at the frost spirit. Jack managed to move out of the way before the knife impaled him, but it did scratch him a bit on the cheek. **"NOW YOU SLE-"**

"Jeff you look like Barney dressed up as the Joker!" Allie yelled, catching the killer's attention. He looked at the girl with a snarl before chucking a knife at her. She quickly drew one of her own knives and deflected it. "Go get the others now!"

**"DIE BITCH!"**

* * *

**-Jeff and Smiles idea from ReadandWrite11**

**I had fun writing this chapter! Anyways hope you guys like it! Don't forget to R&R!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey guys! Are you scared yet? No? Ok then. Anyways I want to thank everyone who has been supportive of my story, its means a lot.**

**Alright enough sappy stuff, on with the plot!**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

**Scare Hour Part 3**

Jack soared through the sky, trying to find any trace of the other Guardians. He knew North or Bunny would be in the woods near by. He just hoped he could find them.

A large black blur suddenly shot right past him. At first dazed he took after the object. As he got closer he realized it was Pitch and Layla.

"Pitch! Wait up!" Jack yelled as he trailed behind him. Pitch didn't slow down though. He ordered the nightmare to run as fast as she could.

"Frost, where is Allie?!" Pitch yelled over his shoulder. "The girl has a strange fear pattern that I can't pinpoint!"

"Well if you slowed down I could show you!" Jack yelled. Pitch reluctantly pulled on the sand reins, stopping the horse. Jack nearly collided with the two but managed to stop himself.

"Where is she?"

* * *

Allie was breathing hard as she ran. Her skin getting small cuts from the many branches that scratched her. Jeff was close behind, trying to get at her with his knife. The whole time he had a large grin plastered on his face.

'Jack please hurry up! I don't know how much longer I can-' Allie was thrust out of her thoughts from a searing pain in her leg. She cried out as she hit the ground hard. She tumbled downhill a bit before coming to a stop. "Ow…"

She slowly picked her head up to see what happened, and found a knife partially lodged into her leg. She tried to stand up but was forcefully knocked to the ground. Her head slammed against the floor, and a sudden weight was on her chest. She looked up into the murderous eyes of Jeff the Killer.

He was seated on her stomach, arms pinned firmly to her side. He let out a chuckle before saying, "I love it when they play hard to get. Now it's time to go to sleep!"

He reached over and forcefully yanked the knife from her leg causing her to gasp out in pain. He wiped the blade off on his sweatshirt before holding it to her throat. Any protests she was about to utter were quickly cut off as she gazed down at the weapon. 'Distraction! Think of a distraction!'

"Um…you know Jeff, I admire your…stealthiness." Allie blurted out. Jeff drew the knife away and gave her a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked curiously.

"You know. How you always manage to kill so many people and never get caught. It's really impressive."

"Really?"

"Yeah! And I was wondering, do you know anybody else? Like the Rake, Zalgo, Slenderman, um…the guy that looks like Link? I forgot his name."

"You mean BEN? Yeah, him and I are best buds. How do you know about all of us? Are you a stalker or something?"

"No! If anybody is a stalker it's Slenderman."

"That's true. Well it's been a nice chat and all but it's time to go to sleep!" Jeff cackled as he raised his knife. Allie, wide-eyed, used her good leg to kick the back of Jeff's head. It wasn't hard enough to get him off, but just enough to make lose the grip on his knife. He rubbed his head with a pout.

**"BITCH! YOU MADE ME DROP MY DAMN KNIFE!" **Jeff yelled as gripped her throat, nails piercing the skin. Small droplets of blood fell from in between his fingers. Allie grunted a bit but had a enough courage(or insanity) to stick her tongue out at him. **"REALLY? WELL LETS SEE HOW YOU LIKE BEING KILLED BY YOUR OWN FUCKING KNIFE!"**

He pulled the sleeve of her shirt up to reveal the golden holder at her wrist. In its grasp, was the knife she called her weapon. It took him a while to take the knife out of its holder since only Allie could take them out. Unfortunately, Jeff knew a thing or two about knives and managed to retrieve it.

"Wow, where the hell did you get this? You don't mind if I keep this after your dead do you?" Jeff snickered.

"Go fuck yourself." Allie retaliated with a smirk at Jeff's expression. "I've already been through this once, just get it over with already asshole."

**"THAT'S IT! NOW YOU SLEEP!" **Jeff yelled as he brought the knife down. Allie squeezed her eyes shut waiting for the blow, but it never came.

* * *

"Can someone get the bloody mutt to shut up?!" Bunny complained as he pulled at his ears. Smiles was barking, growling, and howling in anger. Sandy couldn't put the dog to sleep since his dreamsand didn't seem to work on him.

"Let's just focus on finding the cave Pitch told us about." Tooth suggested as they followed the path. "We have to hurry, Snow is in trouble."

"Did we really have to bring the dog though?"

"I see cave!" North boomed as he ran forward. He drew his sabers before going inside. The hole in the roof allowed the moonbeams to enter, illuminating the cave a bit. "Snow, are you here?"

North looked around a bit until he found a strange looking pod on the floor. As he got closer he realized it was made of ice. He kicked at it several times until it burst open. Cold air filled the area, and Snow was seated on the floor. Her knees were drawn up to her chin and she was closing her eyes.*

"P-Please don't…don't kill me…" she whispered. Her hands shook in front of her as sign to back away. North's expression softened a bit at the sight.

"Snow, its me North." he said quietly as to not frighten the winter spirit anymore. Her eyes shot open and she stared at North as if he wasn't actually there. She quickly reached out and grasped his coat. Feeling that he was indeed real, she ran into his chest in silent tears. "There, there. Everything fine now, no need to be afraid."

"He's going after the others." Snow said quietly. North quickly picked up the girl before running outside. He sighed in relief when he saw that everyone was still outside. Sandy had managed to form a sort of muzzle and put it on Smiles.

"Snow! Your okay!" Tooth said relieved as North set her down. The fairy quickly went over and hugged her. "You poor thing. I'm so glad your safe."

"Thanks Tooth. It's good to see you too." Snow said as she hugged her back. "Where's Jack and Allie?"

"We're right here."

Everyone turned to see Jack, Pitch, Allie, and Layla coming down the path. Allie was seated on Layla's back and she had several small scratches on her face from the branches. She waved cheerfully at the others.

"You're all still in one piece. That's good to know." Bunnymund said as he scratched at his cheek.

"Well, most of us anyways." Pitch grumbled as he looked at Allie. She just sighed annoyed.

"Pitch for the last time, I'm fine!" she reassured.

"Yes getting stabbed in the leg and possibly having a concussion is fine." Pitch muttered.

"What!? You got stabbed in the leg by who?" Snow asked, forgetting about the whole Slenderman thing.

Layla answered her question by turning to the side. Jeff was strapped to the horse by several cables of nightmare sand. He had a scowl on his face as he glared at the other spirits.

"Everyone, this is Jeff. Jeff the Killer, who tried to kill Allie and Jack." Pitch grumbled darkly.

"Hey, it's a force of habit!" Jeff complained. Upon hearing his voice, Smiles perked up and started to bound around happily in the cage. "You guys found Smiles! Can I see him really quick? You have my knives anyways."

"Ugh, only if agree to help us find him."

"Slendy? Yeah sure, I just want to see my dog."

"Very well then." Pitch snapped his fingers and dropped Jeff on the floor with a loud 'thud'. "Sanderson, you can release the mutt."

Sandy, hesitantly, released the dog who ran up to his master.

"Hey Smiles! How you doin' boy? I've been looking everywhere for you ever since Rake chased you off." Jeff said as he scratched the dog behind the ear. "You don't have to worry about him anymore though. He's gonna be taking a long rest back in the UnderRealm."

"UnderRealm?" North asked curiously.

"You don't want to know." Pitch said quickly. "Now we have to find Slenderman before he causes anymore trouble."

"In his defense, Slendy's just doing his job." Jeff said as he scratched Smiles belly. "But I do like messing with him, so Smiles can you find him?"

The dog barked happily before sticking his nose to the ground. He stayed like that for a while until he bounded into the woods. Running after the dog, he led them deep into the forest, until at one point they lost him.

"Ha…s-slow down…b-boy…" Jeff panted out, hands on his knees. "Man I'm out of shape…"

"Great, now we lost the one thing that could lead us to-" Jack was interrupted by Smiles coming out of a bush dragging someone. They were kicking and struggling, trying to escape the dog's teeth. "Uh…who's that?"

"Uh oh. It's boy who told story." North said to Bunny and Snow. "Vhy did he bring him?"

"Urgh, Smiles! Let me go or I will fuck you up!" Ben threatened as he stood up. The dog just pranced around him.

"Hey I'd know that voice anywhere. BEN is that you?" Jeff asked as he got closer.

"Jeff? Man I'm I glad to see you!"

"What have you been up to?"

"Eh, not much. Just hiding from Slendy and shit. I'm not a big fan of this disguise though. Give me sec."

Everybody watched as the teen started to change. He got shorter and his hair turned blonde. His clothes changed as well until he looked like Link from Legend of Zelda. The only difference was that he had black eyes with red pupils.

"Ahh, that's so much better." BEN sighed in relief.

"Did that just happen?" Bunny asked as the others stared in disbelief.

"Who are these freaks? The fat one has been following me for a while."

"Fat?!" North yelled as he started to stalk towards BEN. He tried looking around for an escape.

"Man, where's a cellphone when you need one?"*

"North, calm down. This one is a companion to Jeff. I believe you have knowledge of where Slenderman is." Pitch said as he stepped in front of North.

"Oh hey Pitch. Yeah, I was hiding from Slendy cause I sorta messed up one of his projects. I've been pretending to be a camper here. When I found a note that said to collect the eight pages, I thought Slendy found me and it was his way of telling me to come or else he would force me." BEN started to explain. "I did see him head in that direction though. He was following some girl."

"Oh crikey! It's the Sheila I was followin' earlier." Bunny said as he face palmed. "Guess she's still lookin' for the notes."

"We better hurry and stop him then." Pitch said as he walked forward. The others followed him until they came to an abandoned cabin. It's wooden door was wide open as it creaked eerily on its hinges. Taking in a deep breath, Pitch entered the cabin. Jeff was about to follow him but BEN stopped him.

"What?" the Killer asked confused.

"I don't think Slendy would be to happy to see me, be my bodyguard or something." BEN said as he hid behind him.

"What? Fuck no!"

"Aww, come on!"

"No BEN!"

"If you don't I'll tell everybody in the UnderRealm about the time you got drunk and stabbed yourself in the-"

**"SHUT UP! YOUR NOT TELLING ANYONE ABOUT THAT!"**

"Oh yeah, how are you gonna stop me."

"I'll tell everybody about that one time you got stoned, tried climbing a fence, fell laughing, and the I had to drag your sorry ass back home."

"I didn't think it would be that strong ok!"

"Yeah, sure. The funny part was when Smiles started licking your face, and…*pft*…**YOU FUCKING MOANED DUDE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"SHUT UP!"

"Will you both shut up before I get up and sew your lips together!" Allie threatened from her seat on the nightmare. Both looked at her in shock before quieting down. "Better."

* * *

Pitch wandered around the the cabin. Every room was empty and barren. Except for one.

Sam stood in one room facing a dark corner. Her hands held out in front of her, several pieces of papers in her hands. Slenderman stood in the corner, looking down at her.

"Slenderman!" Pitch yelled. Catching the figures attention, surprisingly, Sam turned to him as well. "What are you doing out of the UnderRealm?"

The being tilted his head a bit, he looked towards Sam. Her eyes were nothing but black pits. She stepped toward the Boogeyman, before speaking.

_"Hello Pitch Black. Pleasure to see you again."_

Pitch took a step back. The girl was speaking with her voice but the voice of another was overlapping it.

_"You like my trick? This is what Humans call a proxy. I use her to do the deeds that draw to much attention to me. Marking the trees that form my territory and such."_ Sam translated. She held up a handful of the notes Snow, Bunny, and North created. _Those spirits have been creating a mockery of my image."_

"I apologize for the rude summons but they were merely trying to help me regain some of my power. I didn't think they would try something like this." Pitch explained.

_"None the less…I'm back and I plan on staying."_

"I'm afraid I can't allow that if you continue to harm children."

_"I thought you might say that." _The wooden door slammed shut, trapping Pitch inside._ "So I have a compromise."_

* * *

**_-I have a theory that Snow has a sort of self defense technique that is mainly used as protection. To sum it up, a big pod of ice._**

**_-BEN can travel through electronics and pull things out of the Internet. If there's a bad signal he sometimes comes out in pieces._**

**_I'm evil aren't I? Don't forget to R&R!_**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Scare Hour Part 4**

"I'm boooorred…" Jack mumbled as he floated above everybody. They were waiting outside for Pitch to return.

BEN was currently trying to hit on Tooth, claiming that 'he liked girls with weird ass hobbies.' Bunny immediately got between the two, glaring at the computer ghost.

"What the fuck man?! Don't cock block me!" BEN complained as he levitated up to Bunnymund's level.

"Rack off!" the Pooka yelled as he stood protectively in front of the fairy. BEN glared at him before he floated over to Snow.

"So, you do drugs?"

"No." Snow said raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, never mind them."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Hey BEN! Get over here!" Jeff yelled from his seat on the floor. He was leaning back on Smiles who was taking a nap.

"What? Can't you see I'm in the zone?" BEN said as he floated over.

"I thought when you were high was when you were in the zone."

"Uhh well…"

"Come to think of it, one time you were taking a dump and yelled out that you were in the zone."

"Never mind! Just…what do you want?"

"Oh, I found this IPod when I was at this cemetery and I can't unlock it."

"You have a IPod!"

"Yeaaahhh…"

"Dude! Give me that!" BEN snatched the device from his grasp before sticking his hand through the screen. He seemed to rummage around in there a bit before he pulled out several cans of beer. "Yes!"

"Ah yeah! Lets get wasted man!" Jeff yelled as he grabbed a can. The others watched in mild shock, except for Allie.

"How are you not weirded out by this?" Snow asked as she walked over to her.

"There's a website I would always visit called CreepyPasta. Lets just say these guys and a few others are pretty famous. So I know a lot about them from stories I've read. Most of them keeping me up at night." Allie explained as she hopped down from Layla, wincing from her injured leg.

"What are you doing?!" Snow yelled as Allie started walking towards Jeff and BEN. "Your leg!"

"It's not like its broken." Allie said as she limped a bit. "Besides I'm thirsty."

"Your gonna drink?!" Tooth shrieked.

"No I'm gonna ask BEN if he can get me a Mountain Dew." Allie said as she approached him.

"Sure, if you kiss me." BEN stated as he held up a can of said drink. Allie glared at the him before a smirk pulled at her lips.

"Alright."

"Wait wha-" BEN was interrupted by Allie giving him a quick kiss on the lips, grabbing the soda, slapping him, and proceeded to wipe at her mouth. Everyone stood shocked at what just happened while Allie opened the can.

"Dude…you ok?" Jeff asked as he poked at BEN's head. He just sat there frozen before a large grin started to form on his face.

"Woah…so worth it." BEN sighed as he rubbed at his now sore cheek. Jack was trying to smother his laugh by putting a hand over his mouth. "Third tries the charm."

"I don't like you like that BEN, I just wanted some Mountain Dew." Allie stated as she walked back over to Layla.

"Yeah besides she likes someone else." Snow snickered. Allie shot her a glare before punching her in the arm. "Ow!"

A loud slamming noise caused everyone to jump. The cabin shook from the force of the door being shut. Layla whinnied before charging at the wooden structure. Hooves banging on the wall trying to make an opening for her master. Soon the other spirits were gathered around the building.

"Pitch! Are you alright?!" Jack yelled as he put an ear to the door. He heard muffled voices from the other side, so that was a good sign. "What do we do?"

"There's not much you can do if its Slendy. He'll beat your ass into the ground." Jeff joked as he played around with his knife. "Especially when he gets like this."

"Gets like vhat?" North questioned.

"Well, Slendy acts a bit more different when he has a lot of belief. He can't think straight and sorta lashes out at you. He beat the shit out of me once. That's when Pitch comes and calms him down by sending him to the UnderRealm for a while. It usually works." Jeff explained. A loud 'wham!' could be heard from inside. "Of course, it worked when he was stronger. Now I'm not to sure…"

"We have to get him out of there! He could be killed!" Tooth said as she fluttered around the cabin.

"How 'bout we set it on fire." suggested Bunnymund.

"But Pitch is still in there." Jack stated.

"So? We could be killin' two birds with one stone if ya ask me." Bunny said with a smirk. Allie glared at the Pooka before she walked over to Jeff and whispered something in his ear. He looked at her before shrugging his shoulders and waking Smiles up.

"Hey boy, you wanna play a game?" Jeff asked. Smiles immediately perked up to the suggestion. "Great. It's called 'Chase the Giant Ass Rabbit into a Tree'. Ready…set…go!"

Smiles bounded towards Bunnymund barking his head off. Quickly gaining everyone's attention, Bunny's ears lowered in fear before running out of the way. Smiles chased him for several minutes while the others, especially Allie, watched in entertainment.

"Ok so while that's happening, lets find a way in." Jack suggested. They tried freezing, slashing, ramming, and kicking at the cabin but nothing happened to it. "Or not."

"Why don't you just help him get more power?" BEN suggested from his seat on the floor. He was currently videotaping the chase. "I mean a pissed off Slendy, I can kinda handle. But a pissed off, strong Slendy is something I don't want to deal with."

"Ve don't have time to go scare people. It vould be too little anyvay." North stated as he took another slash at the door with his saber. That gave Allie an idea though. A very twisted, evil, sinister idea.

'I'm gonna need some help though.' she thought before looking over the other spirits. 'I could ask Snow but she's to easy to scare. I doubt Bunny would help me since he's kinda busy at the moment. Jack! I'll ask Jack!'

She quickly walked over to the winter spirit and motioned for him to follow. He looked to the others before following her over to where Jeff and BEN stood.

"What is it?" Jack asked curiously.

"I wanna pull prank on the others." Allie state with a grin.

"As much as I'm tempted, why?"

"One: it will be hilarious. Two: it could help Pitch gain strength. Three: I will take full responsibility. Four: I know your not going to refuse an offer like this." Allie stated with a smirk. Jack had a smile pulling at his lips.

"Alright, you got me there. What's the prank?"

"You'll see, and we're gonna need BEN and Jeff's help."

* * *

Pitch ducked to the side before another tentacle could smack him into the wall. At his weak state, he was having great difficulty fighting off the dark being. The proxy was currently hurling items at him or trying to tackle him. He blocked another tentacle with his scythe before swinging at him again.

"Slenderman! Stop this nonsense!" Pitch demanded as he charged at the being. The man simply moved aside and whacked Pitch once more in the back. The Boogeyman hissed at the pain but held his ground.

"Don't be foolish Black. You don't have the strength to fight me." the proxy translated.

"No, but I do have the stubbornness."

"So be it then."

* * *

"Hey, where did Jack and Allie go?" Tooth asked as she looked around. None of them had heard a word from the two spirits.

"I saw them head into the woods." Bunny said from his perch in the tree. Smiles had managed to chase the Pooka up there and was now seated at the base of the trunk. His tail wagging in anticipation. "Those other two freaks were followin' them."

"Why? What are they doing?" Snow asked.

"Heck if I know. Maybe they got the two to start drinking or somethin'."

"I hope not."

Smiles suddenly stood up straight in alarm. His ears pinned forward and his lips pulling back into a snarl. Jeff stumbled out of the tree line, limping and covered in blood. BEN followed shortly after, blood covering half of his face as he held onto the IPod.

"Man-ow!-she gets mad real-ouch!-easily." BEN mumbled as he slumped next to Smiles. The dog was sniffing at his master, licking at the blood. "Is he trying to eat you?"

"Shut up BEN, he wouldn't try that…again." Jeff said as pet the canine. "And it was your fault for lacing the soda with-!"

"I didn't think she would react like that!"

"Well she did and now look at us! She fucked us up man! Who knows what the fuck she did to the other guy!"

"Vhat is going on?!" North yelled, interrupting the argument. "Where are Allie and Jack?"

"Well smart ass here thought it would be funny to put some drugs into her soda. We were kinda messing around and got her mad." Jeff somewhat explained.

""Why would you do that?!" Snow yelled. "What did you give her?"

"Um…LSD's." BEN stated nervously. "I wanted her to see how everyone else in the UnderRealm sees the world. I seriously think she got the message."*

"You have no idea."

Everyone turned to see Allie standing at the edge of the forest. Her face was hidden by shadows as well as most of her body. She was standing hunched over a bit, as she observed the other beings. In one hand she held a knife, in the other she held Jack's staff.

"Ah crap, she found us." Jeff sighed as he downed another beer. BEN considered her warily, while the spirits just watched Allie.

"Allie, where's Jack and why do you have his staff?" Tooth asked quietly. Allie tilted her head a bit, before a small chuckle escaped her. Her laughter escalated in volume, almost sounding hysterical. It sent a chill down everyone's spine. "A-Allie?"

"Jack…hehe…Jack, Jack, Jackety, Jack, Jack…haha." Allie wheezed out in laughter. She was swinging the staff around in merriment. "Hehe…Jack's right here." Allie said as she held out the staff.

Before anyone else could utter another word, she gripped it in two hands before breaking it over her knee. They all gasped audibly, except for BEN and Jeff. She didn't stop there though. The staff was broken into several smaller pieces, before Allie threw them up into the air.

"It's snowing! Hehe…snow is fun." Allie giggled before looking over her shoulder. "Oh, haha…hi Jack."

"Jack, where?" Snow asked hopefully from behind Bunny. "Is he ok?"

"Aww, you look tired. Don't worry…hehe…I'll move you." Allie said before she started to drag something into the clearing. Once she stepped into the moonlight, her body and face were visible. Blood stained almost every inch of her frame. Her hair was down in a wild mess, covering her right eye from sight. A large grin was plastered on her face.

Before anybody had time to react, Allie dragged the limp form of Jack Frost out of the shadows. His entire being seemed to be drenched in blood. Serval icicles protruded from the frost spirit's chest. His usual white hair was slowly turning crimson. Red liquid streaming from his mouth, his dead eyes partially open.

Tooth recoiled at the sight letting out a loud shriek. Snow let out a sob at the sight, tears starting to form. Bunny was speechless, his fur sticking out in different ends, much like a cat does when threatened. Sandy looked close to fainting. North was standing stone still as he saw the one he considered his son dead.

"Hehe…we were playing a game…he made these pretty sharp things…ha…but then he got me mad!" Allie stated before gripping the knife intensely. She walked forward several paces before stopping. She looked at Jeff and BEN. "Hheeeyyy, ma friends."

"Dude, I think you gave her way too many." Jeff whispered, loud enough for the others to hear.

"Ya think?" BEN whispered back harshly. He cleared his throat before speaking, "Hey Allie, what's up?"

"Hehe, the sky…or was it ground?" she asked herself. "Maybe it was tree…"

"Allie…" North gasped getting her attention. "Vhat have you done?"

"**DON'T INTERRUPT ME WHEN IM TALKING TO MYSELF!"** Allie threatened as she raised her knife. Everybody instinctively stepped back, even Jeff and BEN. "Now shuussshhhh…hehe…you're all going to die tonight. Hahaha…"

The cabin door was blown off its hinges causing everyone to let out a small scream and Smiles to bark. Pitch emerged from the building, his eyes glowing a bright yellow. He was shortly followed by the proxy and Slenderman himself.

"Aw shit!" Allie squeaked as she backed up a bit. "It's Slenderman. It's fucking Slenderman. I knew he was real!"

The being turned to look at her and she instantly quieted down. He looked over the scene before him and then down to the proxy.

"Staging a fake murder to frighten others. Just so Pitch Black could gain more strength." the proxy translated causing everyone to jump again. "A clever spirit you are."

"Umm…thanks." Allie said before smoothing back her hair a bit. She sheathed the knife she was holding. "I did have some help though."

"Wait, what do ya mean 'fake' murder?" Bunny questioned when he finally regained his voice. The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, for one I wouldn't go down that easily."

The Guardians jumped when they heard the voice and saw Jack Frost standing behind Allie. He was breathing and everything, even with the icicles still in his chest. They still stood shocked before Allie, Jack, Jeff, and BEN burst into fits of laughter. Allie was clutching her stomach as tears started to run down her face. Jack was floating a bit when the Wind gave him his real staff back, throwing his head back in mirth. Jeff and BEN had double over in laughter, pounding on the ground with their fists. Even Layla was throwing her head around in amusement, she was quite aware of the plan as well.

"What in the bloody hell is goin' on?!" Bunnymund demanded.

"Allow me to explain Rabbit." Pitch started. "Layla informed of a plan Allie had come up with to grant me more power. By scaring several Guardians who's fear is so delicious. She convinced Jack, BEN, and Jeff to take part in the plan as well. She was pretending to be influenced by the other two, who started the plot off. The act was very convincing as well."

"So you mean…that was a prank?!" Snow yelled enraged, shaking a bit.

"Duh! Man your slow." Jeff cackled.

"But what about all the blood?" Tooth questioned.

"It's all fake." Jack reassured after he pulled himself together. "These icicles aren't even sharp, we broke the tips off. Jeff provided all the fake blood."

"Fake blood? What fake blood?" the killer asked confused.

"This isn't fake blood is it?"

"No, it's squirrel blood. Had to get it from somewhere."

"Eww!"

"That's just gross!" Allie yelled as she attempted to get the substance off of her face.

"Dude, that's fucking sick." BEN complained as he tried to wipe it away.

"Well we must be on our way." the proxy stated. "Sorry for the trouble Pitch. I have no idea what came over me."

"Don't worry, I've been there. Don't forget to take the nuisances as well." Pitch said as he pointed towards BEN and Jeff.

"Aww man, why do we have to go?" Jeff mumbled as he stalked up to the taller being. Slenderman handed him a spiked leash and collar that he immediately put on Smiles. BEN soon joined the group as well, after he gave Allie the IPod.

"What's this for?" she asked curiously. "Not that I'm complaining."

"For music, and I installed an app in there if you ever wanna summon me or shit." BEN explained.

"Come let us take our leave." Slenderman stated before the proxy started to walk away.

"Where's she goin'?" Bunny questioned.

"Back to the campsite where she will sleep and wake up as if nothing ever happened." Pitch explained. "Farewell to you all, until our paths cross once again."

As soon as the four beings left, all four of the Guardians and Snow turned towards the two blood stained spirits. The shifted awkwardly under their glares before Snow walked up and punched both spirits in the arm.

"That's for scaring me!" she complained before walking over to Tooth.

"Ve vill talk more about this later at the Pole. Come, you two need to vash up." North ordered.

* * *

**-LSD's are a drug that can cause you to go temporarily insane or it could last all your lifetime. I would think that the CreepyPasta beings would have their own way of viewing our world, and they see it like that.**

**Dont forget to R&R!**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Hey_**** everyone! My wifi is out…again. And I'm using my friends wifi so I can post these next few chapters. Hope you like it.**

* * *

**Chapter 35**

"North! I am not giving any of my clothes to Phil!" Allie complained. Everybody had headed back to the Workshop after making sure Slenderman and co. weren't going to be a bother again. After a quick chewing out from the Guardians, and Snow, the two spirits were sent to wash up.

Jack had removed his hoodie causing Snow, Tooth, and several of the mini fairies to blush. The icicles had long been removed and thrown out the window. He stepped into the other room to remove the rest of his clothing and scrub off the blood that dried with a wet towel.*

Allie was still reluctant to give her clothes to the yetis. Considering that some of them were a women's unmentionables. North offered for the female yetis to wash her clothes but she argued that she had nothing else to where.

"Oh, I could bring you something to wear from my palace." Tooth offered.

"I guess that will work. Don't bring me a whole outfit though. Just something temporary." Allie stated.

"Ok. Oh I know the perfect thing for you! Be right back!" the fairy said before flitting out the window.

"Thanks Tooth!" Allie called out.

"Now, go into other room vith Anna, you vill take quick shower, vhile she runs warm bath." North said as he pushed her into a room where a light tan yeti with a small braid was waiting with a robe. He shut the door behind him after giving a small nod to the being.

"So your Anna?" Allie asked. She said something in her own language that sounded like gibberish. "I'm gonna take that as a 'yes'. Nice to meet you."

At first Allie was confused by why she had to take a bath and a shower. She soon found out when ice cold water started to pour down her head. It felt like thousands of little needles were piercing her skin. She yelped before furiously scrubbing off all the grime, blood, and dirt that covered her. Taking care of not disturbing her wounds. Once she finished she turned the valve off and wrapped herself in a towel.

"I-It's f-f-freezing!" Allie complained as her teeth chattered very loudly. Anna just chuckled before leading her over to the bath. As soon as she slipped in, she was surrounded by warm, silky water and foamy bubbles. "Aahhhhh, so much better."

Several minutes later, Allie was still lying in the tub full of bubbles with her eyes closed when she felt a cold breeze enter the room.

"Jack if that's you I swear I will kill you here and in your after life." she threatened.

"Don't worry it's just me." Snow said from the doorway. "And if he did try that I would slap him."

"Oh hey Snow." Allie said as she opened her eyes.

"Tooth asked me to give this to you to wear." Snow said as she held up a mint green dress. Allie stared at it for a second before looking at Snow. "What?"

"A dress…it had to be a dress." Allie groaned as she sunk further into the water.

"Riiight, I'm just gonna leave it here." Snow said as she draped it over a chair. "See ya in a few."

Allie dried herself off before putting on the undergarments and slipping in the dress. It reached to her knees and was made of a very light fabric. She sighed before grabbing a brush and stepping out of the room.

* * *

"So what exactly happened in the cabin?" questioned Jack as he pulled on his clean sweater. The yetis had washed all the blood out and stitched up the holes.

"Well I was losing the battle until I felt a sudden rush of power surge through me. My control over the shadows replenished and I managed to undermine several of his abilities. He eventually snapped out of his confusion and the battle ended there." Pitch explained as he pulled on his robe. Like Jack's hoodie, the yetis repaired all the tears and damage. "Thank you North. I didn't think those beasts off yours could do this."

"Your velcome. Now you vill still need to rest. Your ribs are healing as vell as all the burns, but ve vill not be taking any chances." North ordered. Pitch sighed before slouching back in his chair, mumbling a "Very well."

"Hey guys!" Tooth chirped as she entered the room. She was followed by Snow and Sandy. "*yawn* I think I might head back to the palace. I'm pretty tired."

"Don't vorry! I have plenty of guest rooms available. You can stay here for the night." North suggested cheerily.

"Aww, thanks North. Snow why don't you come too. We can both look for rooms together."

"Ok, that sounds cool." Snow said before following the fairy out of the room. Sandy made several images over his head indicating that he had to go spread dreams. He waved goodbye to everyone before floating out the window.

"Hey Pitch." Bunny called from his seat next to the fireplace. "What's goin' on with you and Allie anyway? She's pretty protective of ya."

"I'm not quite sure why she cares about me either. She just does." Pitch answered, a small smile pulling at his lips.

"It doesn't seem right to me. She doesn't even know about what you've done."

"Yes I am well aware of that Rabbit."

"So I say we tell her right now so she can just leave you alone, and you can get out of our lives already!"

"Bunny! Calm down." Jack said as he grabbed hold of the Pooka's arm. Bunny was standing by now and glaring furiously at the Nightmare King. Pitch just looked back at him. No challenge in his eyes, just utter sorrow and defeat. This caused Bunny to stumble a bit but he kept his glare.

"Uhh Bunny?" North said getting the rabbit's attention.

"What?"

"You may vant to go back to the Varren."

"And why would I-" Bunny was cut off by the sight of a furious Allie standing in the doorway. She had the brush in a death grip and was glaring at Bunnymund. "Uh oh."

"If I were you, I would listen to North and get your cotton-tailed ass out of here!" Allie threatened as she stomped into the room. Bunny backed up a bit before opening a tunnel and jumping into it for safety. "That's more like it."

"I have got to stop underestimating people. I could get myself killed." Jack said as he snatched several cookies away from one of the passing elves. Allie seemed pleased with the reaction before stepping over to Pitch. He was looking down at the floor, shadows hiding most of his face.

"There's a reason why the Rabbit despises me." Pitch started.

"Well you did mess up Easter." Jack said.

"Other than that Frost. I'm the reason he is the Spirit of Hope in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say there is a reason why he is the last of his kind." Pitch said as he looked up at them, his eyes glowing a dim yellow. "And I'm that reason."

"But that is a story for another time." North interjected leaning forward. "One that Bunny must tell."

Allie walked up behind Pitch and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. He patted her hand before retrieving the brush and leading her in front of him.

"What are you doing?" Allie asked curiously as he made her turn around. Pitch took the brush and started to gently run it through her hair, getting rid of any tangles.

"Don't want you pulling your hair out in frustration." Pitch said as continued.

"Thank you."

Jack was snickering to himself as he thought of a small prank. North saw the mischievous gleam in the frost spirit's. Before he could stop him, Jack had a giant gust of wind blow in through the window and towards the two spirits. Allie's dress blew up and she had to hold the front of it down with her hands as she let out a squeak. Pitch's chair was blown backwards off of its feet.

"Hahaha! It worked again! I can't believe it worked again! Haha!" Jack cackled as he clutched his stomach. North was giving a pointed look at the boy but had a smile pulling at his lips. Allie quickly held her dress down and glared at Jack.

"Why I don't like dresses." Allie grumbled as she turned to face Pitch only to see him on his back. "You didn't…see anything did you?"

"I swear I saw nothing. I was thrown backwards in a chair." Pitch said as he stood up and dusted himself off. Snow and Tooth quickly entered the room.

"What's going o-Oh hey Allie." Snow said with a wave of her hand. "You look nice, by the way what happened?"

Allie was going to deny that anything happened when again, Jack convinced the Wind to blow her dress up. She yelped and held the front down.

"Jack I'm gonna murder you if you don't cut it out!" Allie yelled as she backed up to the wall. Pressing her body against it, holding the back of the dress in place.

"Well I didn't hear Marilyn Monroe complaining." Jack countered suppressing a snicker. "In fact she got pretty famous because of it."

"You mean that's how she got that picture taken. You blew up her dress?" Snow asked curiously.

"Well the Wind did, I just convinced it to."

"So you were looking up girls skirts?"

"Not like that! I just thought it would be funny…and it still is."

"Shut up Jack, and you know this means I have to get you back now." Allie threatened.

"Good luck. I am the Prank Master!" Jack crowed.

"Vouldn't that be the April Fool?" North asked as he stood up. "He von't let anyone take his title."

"Well I wouldn't know since I've never actually met him. What's his name?" Jack asked.

"It's Minato. He's a pretty cool guy." Snow said as she leaned against the wall. "I met him a while ago. He was hanging out with Melody and I bumped into them, literally."

"You've met the April Fool and spirit of Music?" North questioned.

"Yeah it was like a year ago though. It was when I first woke up so I wasn't alone. They've been pretty busy lately."

"Wait, you became a spirit a year ago?" Allie asked curiously.

"Yeah why?"

"Do you happen to know anybody by the name Seth? Or Samantha?"

"Yeah, they're these two kids I always watch. How do you know about them?"

"Do they have any friends they hang out with? A boy maybe?"

"Yeah, I think his name was…um…was it Eric? No…Oh it was Aaron!"

Allie gasped a bit before running forward and embracing Snow tightly. She had tears streaming down her face as she practically crushed Snow.

"Your alive…thank god your still alive…" Allie sobbed. Everyone looked on confused, especially Snow.

"What's wrong? Why wouldn't I be alive?" Snow asked as she pried Allie off of her. She wiped at her eyes before looking Snow over.

"You don't remember do you?" Allie asked carefully.

"Remember what?"

"Before you were a spirit, your name was Kaity Hunter. You have two little cousins named Seth and Samantha Hunter. They're best friends with Aaron Griffith. You were my best friend when we were still human. We grew up together in Greenwood, North Carolina."

"What?…"

* * *

**-I have a feeling Jack wouldn't like taking a shower because it would freeze before touching him and possibly impale him.**

**-Minato the April Fool and Melody the Spirit of Music belong to Cosmiostargirl**

**Don't forget to R&R!**


	36. Chapter 36

**A new character will be joining us soon. And Allie's purpose will soon be revealed!**

* * *

**Chapter 36**

'Hunt, attack, kill. Hunt, attack, kill. Hunt, attack, kill.' this ran through the mind of a rather large fox. His fur was a dark red orange, and he had razor sharp teeth. He scurried under the different tables, avoiding the feet of many passing yetis. The large beasts were too occupied with the coming holiday that they didn't notice the animal. He slunk further into the Workshop, knocking over different things and frightening one of the elves that actually spotted him.

"Find man in red. Attack him. Kill anyone in way." the fox mumbled as he bounded up a flight of stairs. "Mistress be proud of Atoc if good job."

Atoc hid behind a shelf when Layla trotted by. She came back from spreading a few nightmares when Sandy started scolding her for frightening some of the children that enjoyed staying up late. At first she continued but left when Sandy pulled out one of his whips. Layla instinctively knew where her master was and decided to return to him. She had cast a few more nightmares on her way back though.

When she entered the room, everything was in chaos. Snow was currently denying everything about having a different life while Allie continued to try and convince her. North was stopping some of the elves from causing more trouble. Toothiana was busy ordering some of her fairies to go collect teeth in different locations. Jack was currently trying to evade some of the fairies that decided to follow him. Pitch stood by casually and welcomed the Nightmare back. Atoc took the opportunity to sneak into the room and hide under one of the chairs.

"Look, the only way I will believe any of this is if you show me some proof." Snow stated as she crossed her arms. Allie gave a long sigh before she started to think. She started to pace back and forth which to everyone else was kind of adorable. "Well?"

"Give me a second. I was gonna say we could visit Seth and Sammy but we can't exactly talk to them. We could go to the city library but I don't really want you to see that record first." Allie said as she continued to pace. Jack's eyes lit up in thought.

"Why don't we just look at her teeth?" Jack suggested.

"I don't think looking inside her mouth is going to help."

"No, no I mean her baby teeth."

Upon hearing the word baby teeth, Tooth immediately fluttered over. "What about baby teeth?"

"Oh yeah, you collect the teeth, but why do you?" Snow questioned.

"You see sweetie, we collect the teeth because within them they hold memories."

"Really?"

"Yeah, we have yours too. So you were someone else."

"Wait, Im not gonna believe any of this until I see it myself."

"Then lets *yawn* go to the Palace."

"Maybe ve should vait till tomorrow. It has been long day and night for everybody. Some more than others." North suggested as he herded everybody out of the room. "Go on, go to bed everyone. I still have some vork to finish in my office."

'Red man go alone. Atoc go with.' the fox thought as he tip-toed towards the door.

"I'd rather not. I'll go to the library." Pitch stated.

"But you have to get some rest. Pretty please." Allie said as she tugged at his hand.

"Fine. If I resist you'll just drag me along."

"You know me so well. C'mon Ka- I mean Snow." Allie said as she dragged Pitch out the door. The others followed the girl until she realized she didn't know the way so she let Tooth lead. North walked in the other direction, followed closely by Atoc. He stepped into his office before he started to chizzle away at a block of ice.

Atoc sniffed around everything when his eyes landed on the chainsaw hanging on a hook by the wall. 'Will work.'

* * *

"I've got my own room here. I'll see you guys in the morning." Jack called out before he shut the door. Snow and Tooth retreated into their rooms as well. Allie and Pitch were left standing alone in the hallway.

"Where are you gonna sleep?" Allie asked as she glanced at the many doors. She looked back up at Pitch, he was looking around with doubt. "Your not comfortable sleeping here are you?"

"Lets just say I'm not fond of the idea of one of the Guardians coming into the room at night to harm me." Pitch said. "Besides, I don't like sleeping."

"Why?"

"*sigh* I'm only trusting you with this knowledge." Pitch whispered as he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Just because I'm the Nightmare king…doesn't mean I can't have nightmares."

"Oh."

"Yes, my nightmares are a bit more violent than most people's."

"Hmm…how about you sleep in my room?"

"What?"

"It could be like a sleepover. We might have to share the bed cause I don't think either of us wants to sleep on the floor, but that way we could keep each other from having nightmares."

"Um…are you sure? My presence might give you nightmares."

"Of course I'm sure! Lets go!" Allie said as she opened the door to a random room. The room had a large bed with dark red sheets. There was a small nightstand with an unlit lantern on it. A dresser with many small figurines was on one side of the room. Angels, Christmas trees, reindeer, and even some of the elves were carefully crafted into little glass statues. A window with a small seat at the base gave the room a more open feeling. "Wow."

Allie dragged Pitch into the room before hopping onto the bed and patting the seat next to her. Pitch awkwardly shut the door and stood next to the bed.

"Oh come on. Just climb in." Allie said as she buried herself under the covers. He hesitantly reached a hand out when she took hold of his wrist and pulled him in. "I always had to sleep with one of the kids whenever they got scared or sad. So I got used to sleeping with other people."

"Well I certainly am not used to it." Pitch grumbled as he got into a more comfortably position.

"Just go to sleep." Allie yawned before snuggling closer to the Nightmare King. He stiffened a bit before relaxing and gradually closing his eyes, putting an arm around her in the process. "Thanks, its cold here."

"Well this is the North Pole."

* * *

North blew off the remaining ice particles before holding out one of his new creations. It was a a small little robotic dog. It could bark, wag its tail, and follow different commands. North laughed as he watched the small toy, bound around on the table.

Atoc was slowly making his way over to the chainsaw. He jumped to try and reach the switch that turned it on but missed by several inches. He landed soundlessly on his feet with a growl. North took extra precautions with the many tools he uses so that the elves wouldn't cause any trouble with them.

"Haha! Children vill love this!" North boomed with joy before he gathered up the toy and placed it on a shelf. "Now lets see about dollhouse."

Atoc attempted another leap and barley scratched the surface, almost cutting himself with the blade. One of the elves noticed the fox.

He had an outfit unlike any of the other elves. It had a green hat that was decorated to look like a Christmas tree. He had golden sleeves with green and red mittens and his socks were an array of gold, red, and green. He had a scar over his right eye, on the bridge of his nose, and on his left cheek. A part of his left ear was missing, freckles dotted around his cheeks, and he had lemon green eyes.

He stumbled over to where North was to warn him about the intruder. The Russian man was too busy to notice the small being. With a frustrated sigh, the elf ran over to one of the many seats and climbed onto it. He scaled many shelves until he came to rest above a large mallet hanging on a hook. The fox was a bit preoccupied with the chainsaw that he didn't see the elf slowly unhooking the hammer. It fell onto Atoc's paw, dragging the elf along with.

"Grraawwww! You pay!" he growled before sliding his paw out from underneath the tool and attacking the small elf. North jumped when he heard the loud thud and growl, but then quickly reacted when he saw the elf being swung around harshly in the fox's mouth.

"Hey! Let go of him!" North yelled as he hurried over to the two. The fox growled at him as he threateningly placed his teeth around the elf's neck. North stopped in his tracks, worried for the elf's safety. "Let him go."

The fox just shook his head in disagreement before he sunk his teeth into the elf.

"NO!"

* * *

"Please d-don't hurt me…I want my mommy!"

"G-Go away…"

"DONT KILL ME! PLEASE!"

"HHEELLLPPP!"

Pitch shook Allie's shoulder in a futile attempt to wake her up. No nightmare sand was over her head so he had no idea what was wrong, just that he had to wake her up. Allie bolted upright, breathing hard. She jumped out of the bed and threw open the windows. Sweat was beaded up against her brow and her mind was racing a million thoughts per second. Pitch quickly stood and walked up next to the girl.

"Allie, are you oka-" Pitch was interrupted by Allie turning to him and gripping at his cloak.

"We have to help them! We have to help them NOW!" she yelled before darting out of the room. She threw the door open so hard that the slam resonated throughout the halls.

Snow, Jack, and Tooth sleepily stumbled out of their rooms and looked towards Pitch.

"Aww, did you guys fight?" Snow asked as she rubbed at her eyes.

"No she just ran out. Something about saving them." Pitch explained.

"Who's 'them'?"

"I don't know. Lets go."

Allie dashed through the chaotic workshop in the direction of North's office. She kept running until she stopped in front of the large door, growling and whimpering could be heard on the other side. She took a deep breath before slowly opening the door and looking inside. Atoc still had the small elf struggling in his jaws. North had several scratches on his arms and face from when he attempted to grab the fox.

The mammal dropped the elf onto the floor before placing a paw over it possessively. He growled at North as a warning to stay away. His eyes gazing over everything in the room, before they landed on the twin sabers resting on a rack near the Guardian's head.

"No move." the fox ordered as he dragged the elf by the hat. He jumped on top of the desk and casually strolled over all the tools. Carrying the poor elf over them. He looked around some more until he began to spin in a circle. He increased in speed until he hurled the elf at North.

"I got you!" North yelled as he clumsily caught the elf, his head getting dangerously close to the sabers. The fox took the opportunity to bound over several shelves and pounce at North.

Right when he was about to tackle him, Allie ran into the room and rammed into North's side. He moved a few paces to the side so that Atoc crashed into the rack. The sabers fell to the ground with a loud clank. The fox growled loudly before jumping at Allie.

* * *

**Are you ready? I don't know what's gonna happen next either. I guess we'll see what my deranged mind comes up with.**

**R&R!**


	37. Chapter 37

**I am very truly sorry for not updating in so long! I have had no access to any Wifi or Internet, but I'm back now! Enjoy the chappy!**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

Atoc's claws almost touched Allie, when the blunt end of a large black scythe connected into the fox's side. He sailed through the air before breaking through the glass of a window. He landed in the snow below before reorienting himself. He shook the snow of and glared at the window. Pitch was standing there with a smug look before closing the shades.

"Graaghh! Shadow man pay!" Atoc grumbled before a thought came to him. "Shadow man…shadow people…"

He bounded through the snow with an evil plan in mind. He didn't stop until he reached a small cave int eh middle of the snowy wasteland. He easily squeezed through the opening before coming into a small cavern.*

Everything had a glossy layer of ice over it that glistened in the light of a glowing orb. Atoc scrambled over to it before placing a paw over the warm surface.

"Kingdom of Shadow People." he whispered before the light intensified. He closed his eyes from the sudden brightness and opened them when the light diminished. He was in a different cavern now.

He quickly walked outside and was pleased by the results. A tall obsidian, spiked gate with skulls decorating the top surrounded the kingdom. There were many stone structures inside that were crumbling or demolished in some places. Many dark shadowy figures were wandering by. Floating over or stepping on the thick layer from Mount Vesuvius, that covered the floor.* The ash came from the ground above, where it seeped into the underground area.

The shadow people took on many forms that were sometimes unrecognizable. Some looked like they were wearing hats.*

He scurried past them, his bright fur a huge contrast with the dark scenery. He ran until he reached the front of a large castle. Many obsidian thorns or rocks stuck out of the ground around it, as well as the rest of the kingdom. A moat of molten lava surrounded the castle, casting an eerie red glow. Two guards were positioned in front and held their weapons out in front of them.

"I speak with King and Queen. Business important."

* * *

"Well that takes care of that. Rhiannon is running out of good creatures." Pitch muttered before walking over to everybody else. North was carefully placing the elf onto the desk and examining the wounds. The elf quickly used his hands to push North's away and stand up. He reached inside his outfit and pulled out a foam brace. Small puncture marks were littered around it.

"What is that?" asked Jack as he took the brace into his hand.

"Haha! Clever one you are!" North boomed as he picked up the elf.

"What?"

"You see Jack, a vhile ago this elf had a small encounter vith a polar bear."

"A polar bear!? How did he not get mauled?!" Snow screeched as she scooped the little creature into her hands.

"He vas in bad shape, but he pulled through. His outfit, not so much. Found different cloths and sewed them together. He made do with change." North said as he gestured towards the elf's hat. "Learned a few tricks along the vay it seems."

"Well as long as he's not hurt. What's his name?" Snow asked as she set him down on the table.

"Don't know. He vould not let me name him."

"I want to call him Randy." Snow suggested. The elf started to hop up and down at the suggestion, early pleased with the choice. "Randy it is!"

"Are you okay North?" Tooth asked as she fluttered over to him.

"I'm fine. Just a few scratches. Allie moved me before I vas beheaded." North explained as he picked up the sabers and put them back on the rack. "I must thank-Allie?"

Everyone turned towards her. She was standing stone still. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides. Eyes closed, it seemed in concentration and pain.

"Allie?" Pitch asked concerned as he went to place a hand on her shoulder. Before he could even touch her, she turned around and shot out the door. "Oh what now?"

"Anna!" Allie yelled as she dashed down a corridor. She pushed through passed different yetis before she found her exiting the laundry room with her clothes. "Anna! I need my clothes!"

The yeti confused by her frantic behavior, handed her the outfit and watched as she quickly entered a different room and slammed the door shut. The other immortals came shortly after and saw Allie exiting the room with the dress in hand.

"Thanks Tooth!" Allie yelled as she tossed the dress to the fairy and quickly hurried over to North. "I need to get to L.A. now!"

"Vhy? Vhat is the big rush?" North questioned. Allie groaned slightly, clearly not wanting to explain. She noticed a snow globe sitting on the finer of a table and quickly snatched it. "Vhat are you-"

"Take me to L.A. now!" she yelled before shaking it rapidly and tossing it to the ground. She close her eyes, awaiting to be transported but heard a loud shattering sound instead. The snow globe broke after hitting the floor, water and small white flakes littered the area. "What the heck?!"

"Um, not all snow gloves are magic." North said with a faint chuckle. The other immortals were snickering a bit as well while Allie groaned once again. She was about to ask for another globe when her eyes widened and her jaw clenched. She quickly pulled the knives from their holders and held them out in front of her as they started to glow green. Before anyone could say a word, she slashed down with the knives, leaving two glowing green lines behind. She connected the lines with two more slashes above and below them so that it formed a sort of box. In the center, she scratched in L.A. before the interior started to glow. The others watched in amazement as she stepped into the square and disappeared.

"What just happened?" Snow asked as she rubbed at her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Where did she go?"

"I think I know what might be happening." Tooth said as she floated over to where Allie last stood. "Her powers are coming in."

"What do you mean?" asked Jack. "Don't we all get our powers when we become a spirit?"

"Most of the time yes, but there are some cases where it takes a while for powers to fully activate. Usually those spirits were…were…"

"Were what?"

"Never mind. Like I was saying her powers come as an instinct, as if she already knows what to do without thinking about it."*

"We'll what ate her powers?" asked Pitch curiously.

"I don't know, but we did just see her method of transportation. She looked pretty shaken up so we should probably follow her and see if she's alright." Tooth suggested. North nodded his head in agreement as one of the yetis brought him his cloak.

"First ve get everyone together." North stated. "Jack vill get Bunny and Pitch vill get Sandy."

"WHAT?!" the two spirits yelled in disagreement.

"Why do I have to get the kangaroo?!"

"I highly doubt Sanderson would listen to me."

"He'll just send an egg golem at me!"

"You can't possibly me to go get him!"

Before they could add anymore protest, the other spirits were already on their way to the sleigh. They blinked at each other before hurrying off to get the other spirits. Whether they liked it or not.

* * *

"Atoc no like this." the fox mumbled as he was held up by the scruff of his neck. The guards would not let him enter the castle so he snuck around them when they were giving him a lecture of why not. He part way through the first level of the castle before he was surrounded. He didn't dare fight back or else he would end up with a large dagger in the back of his skull. "Want to speak to Leaders."

"_Silentium_…" the guard ordered as he shook the fox around.

'Oh yeah, speak Latin only.' Atoc thought and mentally sighed.* 'Think, what was word…'

"_U-Urgere_." Atoc stuttered out. The guards froze in their steps. "_Assisstere…desiderare_. _Disfacere Pix._"

The guards conversed with each other a bit before coming to an agreement. They walked down several halls until they entered the throne room. Seated at their thrones were King Erebus and Queen Elvira, Rulers of the Shadow People. Unlike the other figures, these two were more distinct with details. Their faces were visible as well as their limbs and clothing.

One of the guards walked up to Erebus and whispered something into his ear. With a small nod he dismissed the guards and told them to allow Atoc to stand. Once the doors were shut, the king spoke.

"What is it that you want beast?" he questioned. Atoc stared at him a bit in shock and relief. As if reading the mammal's mind, the king said, "Yes I am fluent in speaking many tongues, including yours."

"Our guards informed us that you needed assistance in defeating Pitch. By Pitch we are assuming you mean the Nightmare King." Elvira spoke up.

"Yes." Atoc answered nervously under the Queen's sharp gaze.

"Well I would like to know why you think we should assist a creature like you."

"Mistress want Pitch gone, you want Pitch gone. Win win."

"And who is this Mistress of yours?"

"Rhiannon of Jolon."

"Hmm…the Queen and I will further discuss this. You may wait in the village, one of our guards will come retrieve you when our choice had been made." Erebus stated. Atoc gave a small bow before trotting out of the castle. "What do you think Elvira?"

"I am quite aware of what Rhiannon does for a living. I don't fully agree with her methods but they do get the task done." the Queen said as she stood sand wandered over to a bookcase. She looked through the different titles before pulling out a thin book and walking back over to her seat. "Rumor has it she is out to destroy Pitch Black as well as the Guardians. I don't care about the fate of the others but Pitch I would not mind being rid of. He thinks he rules the shadows by himself, it would be rather satisfying to rule all of the shadows."

"So it's settled, we will assist the beast."

"We're not going to send an army are we?"

"No of course not. I was thinking more along the lines of hiring a _assassinus._"

* * *

Los Angeles, California, U.S.

11:37 pm

A glowing portal appeared in the middle of the street. Allie stepped out of it and observed her surroundings. The neighborhood was dimly lit by several street lights, dogs barked from behind wooden or chain-linked metal fences. Many unkept houses littered the area.

Allie slowly started to make her way down the street, before breaking out into a run. Both her knives held firmly in her grasp. Her blue eyes glowing fiercely in determination. She kept running until she made her way up a deserted road with parked or beaten down cars.

To any tourist, this road would have been and easy shortcut to get from uptown to downtown in a matter of minutes. Everyone who lived there knew better. The street is supposed to be called Keapers road, but someone spray painted over the 'K' so now it's known as Reapers road. Many thugs that reside there take advantage of people who do wander into the area.

Allie slowly surveyed the street looking for any sign of movement. She heard a blow followed by a faint cry. She broke into a sprint and turned a corner to see a large man trying to drag a young girl into a car. She jumped at the man only to fall right through him and the girl.

"What? No!" she yelled before striking at the man with little effect. "No, no, no, no, no!"

She kicked, punched, and scratched at the man but nothing happened. Th little girl continued to whimper and struggle in his grasp. He threw the beer bottle he was drinking out of behind him, before pulling out a switchblade.

Allie's breathing hitched. Tears started to well up in he eyes. She couldn't do anything but scream at him.

"No! Leave her alone!" she yelled falling to her knees watching the scene play out. Her knives started to glow a bright silver, as well as her eyes. The man held the knife to the girl's throat. "LEAVE! HER! ALONE!"

And like the night in Pitch's lair, when Bunny kicked him and she screamed, everyone froze. Even the dogs that were barking earlier were silenced. She was panting with tears threatening to spill from her eyes, when she realized that no one was moving. She waved a hand in front of their faces but no response. She quickly turned to the small girl and tried to get a reaction from her. Nothing."

"Ugh, what do I have to do slap her?" she whispered to herself in annoyance and urgency.

"Who said that?" asked the little girl. Allie froze. She looked to her again and saw her squeeze out of the man's grasp. "Is somebody there? I wanna go home."

"Did you hear me?" Allie whispered again. Allie shuffled over the the girl. She had red hair that stopped at her shoulders. She was wearing a small blue jacket and pants that were ripped at the knee.

"Yeah I can here you. Where are you? Will you help me please?"

"I'm right in front of you."

After she said those words, her knives flashed a bright silver, temporarily blinding the both of them. When she blinked her eyes, she saw the girl staring at her.

"What did I grow a second head?" Allie asked, before realizing that the girl was looking at her. Not through her, but at her. She looked into the reflection of the car window, and saw her figure outlined in a silver light. She looked back to the girl and saw her stepping closer to her. "C-Can you…see me?"

As a reply, the girl ran over to Allie and wrapped her arms around her waist. She sobbed into her shirt and squeezed with all her might. Allie froze before carefully hugging the girl back. Once she saw that she didn't phase through her, she crushed the small girl in a hug. Tears of joy streamed down her face as she embraced the girl.

"Um…your hurting me." the little girl squeaked.

"Oh sorry!" Allie said as she released the girl. She stood up and started to lead the girl down the street. "Don't worry you're gonna be okay. Follow me and let's get out of here."

"Wait." Allie stopped. They were a few blocks away from the man by now. She turned to the girl and saw the curious look she wore on her face. "Who are you and why are you helping me?"

"Well I…" Allie stopped as everything came flooding into her mind. The Moon chose her for a reason. She kept watch of everyone around her to ensure their safety. Even putting her life at risk for them. All those voices she heard are kids in trouble, and she wants to help them all. Keep them all safe. She snapped out of the trance when she felt a tugging at her sleeve.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked. "If you want to know my name is Jenny. What's yours?"

Allie looked to the Moon as a smile crept onto her face. She leaned down to eye level with Jenny before declaring, "My name is Allie. Allie Temerity, and I am here to protect you and all the children in the world."

"Wow, that's really cool! Like a super hero!?" Jenny asked excitedly.

"Well…sorta. Now lets get you home."

* * *

"No treats before supper Kieran." Rhiannon scolded as she snatched the newts tail from the small girls hand. She uttered a small growl before wandering over to her spider. "It will ruin your appetite. Now lets see what this silly little scroll is about."

Rhiannon unraveled the scroll and was surprised to see it was from the Shadow Kingdom. It stated that the King and Queen would like a suggestion of what assassin would be ideal for exterminating Pitch.

"Ugh, Atoc must have gone for assistance.…Well I guess a little help wouldn't hurt. I never thought about hiring an assassin before. Hmm…Brenna!" The Phoenix flew into the room before perching on her arm. "I want you to go to Japan and find me and ideal assassin. If they agree, send them to the Shadow Kingdom."

* * *

-This is Rhiannon's creatures way of traveling if they can't fly or if the distance is to great.

-If you can guess where the Shadow Kingdom is located, I'll write a one shot just for you of whatever character you want from ROTG. First three people only.

-Headcanon: Those one signs with the weird person with the trench coat and hat are shadow people. Don't trust them.

-Headcanon: Some spirits have their powers come in later. The reason will soon be revealed.

-Again, if you can guess where the Kingdom is. You'll know why.

**Ok, I think this is my longest chapter. I keep writing more and more to these things. Allie's powers have been revealed! What will happen next?! Stay tuned! Don't forget to R&R!**


	38. Chapter 38

__**I should crawl into hole and die. I'm so a sorry for not updating in forever! Thanks to everybody who's still reading this! By the way, only one person guessed where the Shadow Kingdom was and unfortunately, they were wrong. It located under the City of Pompeii in Italy.**

* * *

**Chapter 38**

"Where is she?" Snow complained as the three spirits flew around the city. They had difficulty searching when they were trying not to give away their presence. North almost got caught when a child stuck their head out the window when they heard bells. "And where the heck are Jack and the others?"

"Calm down Snow. They'll show up sooner or later." Tooth said as she flew over to the distressed spirit.

"Preferably sooner."

"Enough chit chat. Ve must continue search." North said as he landed the sleigh on a nearby rooftop. "Who knows vhat trouble Allie could be in."

"Well I hope we find her soon because I'm in no mood to search for more people."

"Jack your back!" Snow said excitedly as she greeted the frost spirit. His hair and clothing were a mess though. "What happened to you?"

"He happened." Jack stated as he pointed an accusing finger at Bunny who popped out of a hole, and onto the roof North was on.

"Not my fault Frostbite. You should have learned to knock by now." Bunny said with a chuckle.

"Knock on what?! You don't even have a door, and why don't you tell those egg golems to lay off!"

"Then you would pull pranks on me non stop, not that you don't do that anyway."

"Well I have many talents."

"Yes, and one of them seems to be 'driving people insane'." Everyone turned to see Pitch and Sandy arriving. "Any sign of Allie?"

"No, but were still looking. Maybe we could-" Tooth was interrupted by one of her small fairies flitting up to her. She squeaked a bit before Tooth translated. "She saw Allie in Italy."

"Alright let's-" before North could finish, another flew over to Tooth. Then another, and another, and another. "Vhat is going on?"

"Afghanistan…North Korea…Germany…Brazil…Russia…Japan…even Scotland…what is going on?" Tooth questioned as her fairies gave her the news.

"How is she in so many places at one time? That's not possible." Bunny stated as held a paw to his chin. That's when the MIM decided to announce his presence. His beam shown down brightly on the spirits, causing Pitch to flinch backwards into the shadows.

"Manny! You have more news for us?" North asked. In response, Allie shadow appeared in the light. "You know vhere Allie is?"

That's when the beam started to move across the buildings. Jack, Snow, and Tooth took off after it while Bunny, North, Sandy, and reluctantly Pitch, climbed into the sleigh to follow. It led them out of the larger part of the city and into the different suburbs. They followed it until it rested on a small house in a cul-de-sac.

"She's here?" Jack questioned as he looked into the window the beam rested upon. He slowly opened it and climbed in. It was a little girls bedroom. Different stuffed animals and action figures littered the floor, along with a pair of old sneakers. "I don't see anybody in here."

That's when he felt something strike him in the back of the head. He stumbled forward in a grunt of pain before he received a blow to the shin. He landed on his rear end and was about to be struck again when a black tendril gripped his attacker by the wrists.

"Thanks Pitch." Jack said as he stood up. Pitch merely nodded before he walked over to the figure. His eyes widened a bit when he saw that the attacker was a child with a baseball bat. She was struggling and kicking her legs back and forth in a vain attempt to free herself. "It's a kid? Pitch let her go."

"If you insist." he said before releasing the girl. She landed with a 'thud' but quickly stood with the bat held high. Bunny came up behind her and snatched it from her hand.

"What do you think your doin' sheila?" Bunny questioned as he held the bat out of her reach. The girl glared at him until she realized that several other spirits had entered the room. She glanced around before a look of realization dawned upon her face.

"Oh, you guys are the Guardians aren't you?" the girl asked excitedly.

"Most of us." Jack supplied with a grin. "Are you a fan or something?"

"Allie told me about you guys and about some guy named Pitch."

"Allie?!" Everybody questioned, except for Sandy who had a question mark above his head.

"Yeah, my name is Jenny by the way." she said before turning on a small lamp on her nightstand. "Allie said you might come."

"But…how did you see her?" questioned Snow.

"Well I heard her first, then there was this flash of light and then she was in front of me." Snow gasped a bit before backing up a bit. The others stared wide eyed as well. "Did I saw something wrong?"

"Y-You can see me?" Snow questioned.

"Uh huh. Allie told me about you too. Your name is Snow, right?" The winter spirit nodded slowly before walking over and placing a hand on Jenny's shoulder. Tears started to well up in Snow's eyes as she gently caressed her bright red hair. "I'm the first person to see you too, huh?"

Snow nodded a bit before wiping her eyes and standing next to Jack once again, a warm smile on her face.

"What did you say about Allie knowing we would come here?" Pitch questioned as stepped forward.

"Oh right, she told me to tell you that she knows what spirit she is."

"Which would be?"

"The Spirit of Protection. She protects the kids of the world from danger and has to go to different parts of the world to help them. It's thanks to her that I'm still alive too."

"What happened?" asked Tooth as she fluttered over to her. A sad smile came onto Jenny's face as tears started to stream down her face. "What's wrong?"

"I was walking home from my friends house but I got lost. Then this really mean man grabbed me and started hitting me. He pulled out a knife and was gonna kill me when he sorta froze. We both did from this really loud scream. Then I heard a whisper and Allie was there. She helped me home." Jenny explained as she cradled one of her toys. Tooth wrapped her arms around her in a comforting hug, that she quickly returned. "Can you tell her I said 'thank you'? She left before I could say anything else."

"Of course, sweetie. Now you should go to sleep and get your rest." Tooth suggested as she laid her down in bed.

"But I'm not tired." she complained. That's when Sandy stepped over and sprinkled a bit of dreamsand over her head. She immediately felt drowsy as she glared playfully at them. "Cheater."

He gave her a look as if to say, 'Well it is my job.' She laughed a bit before closing her eyes and drifting off. Everyone, including Pitch smiled at the sight of her sleeping peacefully.

"Now what?" Bunny questioned, breaking the silence. "It's obvious that she's not in trouble."

"Ve let her do her job and vait for her back at the Pole." North ordered. Everybody nodded in agreement before quietly exiting the room, leaving small gifts of an Easter egg, a candy cane, a coin, and a small snowball. Charmed so that it wouldn't melt.

* * *

Acapulco, Mexico

1:32 AM

Allie and a young boy quickly made their way out of a small house and down the block before they started to hear gunfire. Allie quickly took her knives out, created a passage, and teleported them to the boy's house. They turned a corner and saw his home, just down the road. His father stood out in front, shotgun at his side. She motioned for the boy to go to his father.

"Gracias." he thanked her before quickly scurrying over to his father who dropped the gun and embraced him. He quickly took him inside where Allie heard the relieved voice of his mother. She smiled before closing her eyes, and listened. She was relieved when she heard no more voices, the children were safe for now.

She let out a loud yawn, before rubbing at her eyes. Hopping around the world gets a person tired. How do North and Bunny do this? That's when realization struck Allie that she left the Guardians clueless of why she left.

Before she could think up an apology for leaving, the distressed voice of another young boy entered her head.

"Crap!" was the last thing the boy heard as he saw her disappear into another of her portals. He laughed a bit before saying, "Gracias a Dios por mi extraño ángel de la guarda."*

His parents smiled as they hugged him and planted loving kisses on his head. Happy to have their son alive and well.

* * *

England, United Kingdom

2:16 AM

She appeared in the child's bedroom and looked around, searching for any sign of danger but found nothing. Confused, she walked over to the boy in bed. That was when she noticed the nightmare forming above his head, and his frantic breathing.

"What the?" she questioned aloud before moving closer. Inside the nightmare, the boy was running from what appeared to be a monster. He was running until he reached a cliff.

By this time the boy was whimpering and gasping. She leaned in closer but jumped backwards when the monster made the whole cloud of sand shudder. She accidentally knocked something off of his nightstand and quickly picked it up. It was an inhaler.

"So you have asthma?" Allie questioned as she rolled the device around in her hands. It was then that a thought struck her. "He has asthma. He can't breath."

She grabbed the headboard of the bed and started to shake it, attempting to wake him up. The boy started to panic now before, in his nightmare, he jumped off the cliff and into an ocean. That's when he started drowning.

"Hey kid, wake up!" Allie yelled desperately as she continued to shake the bed. He was choking! Allie didn't know what to do, until an idea struck her and she looked under the bed. She started to yell, "Pitch! I need you! Pitch come quick!"

"You called?"

Allie quickly turned around and saw Pitch standing there with a smirk. She then pointed at the boy and yelled, "Wake him up!"

Pitch watched the boy struggle in his sleep, and gag. He walked over and snatched the nightmare from above the boys head, before crushing it. The boy shot up awake and gasping.

"Here!" Allie said as she handed the boy his inhaler. He took a few breaths of it before he fell backwards in exhaustion.

"T-Thanks…" he said before reaching over and grabbing a pair glasses from his nightstand. He glanced at Allie, then to Pitch, and then back to Allie. "Who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

"I'm Allie and this is Pitch. You were having a nightmare and an asthma attack. Are you ok now?" Allie asked as she walked over and started to rub soothing circles into his back.

"Yeah, thanks for waking me up."

"Thank him." Allie said as he gestured towards Pitch. "I couldn't have gotten you awake if he hadn't come."

The boy got up and quickly walked over to Pitch. He then wrapped his arms around Pitch's waist. "Thank you sir. You saved my life and I could not be more grateful."

Pitch stood frozen before he slowly wrapped his arms around the boy. Allie smiled at the sight. Obviously he never got that kind of attention from children.

"No need to thank me, I'm still trying to wrangle in some of the nightmares that escaped me." Pitch stated as he picked up the boy and placed him in bed. "They seem to be more violent than others."

"Do you get rid of them?" he asked.

"Not quite. I cause them, but only so children can overcome their fears or learn their lesson. Sometimes what they call fun, can be dangerous." Pitch explained. "I went a bit far early in the year, and a few of my nightmares went out of control."

"Oh I see. Thank you regardless, my name is Benjamin by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, can I call you Benji for short?" Allie asked as she sat on his bed. "I've always wanted to meet someone named Benjamin just so I could call them that."

"Benji? I like it." he said cheerily. Allie cheered a bit before giving him a big hug. "Are you going to leave soon?"

"Yeah we gotta go and you need to sleep."

"Will you come back?"

"Sure, but we're pretty busy so we might not come as often."

"That's ok, as long as you visit." Benji turned to Pitch. "You'll visit too, won't you?"

"Uh, of course." Pitch said a bit awkwardly.

"What's wrong?"

"He's getting used to kids seeing him without being afraid. He's the Boogeyman." Allie explained. Benji's brow scrunched up in confusion.

"You dance?"

"Huh?" Allie and Pitch questioned.

"Well you said he was the 'boogie man'. The boogie is a type of dance isn't it?" Benji asked, holding back a few giggles. Allie snickered and placed her hands over her mouth. Pitch groaned and put a hand over his eyes. "Isn't that a bit of a silly name for some who represents fear?"

"For your age you are quite knowledgeable. Just call me Pitch Black." Pitch said as he glared at Allie, who continued to laugh behind her hands.

"Pitch Black, that's much more scary. *yawn* I should go to sleep now huh?"

"Probably." Allie said after she composed herself, sorta. She tucked him in before planting a kiss on his head. "Good night Benji."

"Good night." he said before taking off his glasses and snuggling into his pillow. Allie and Pitch smiled at each other before exiting his room.

"How did you know how to call for me?" Pitch asked as they stood in front of Benji's house.

"Well you hide under beds. That's all that really went through my head." Allie stated as she started walking down the street. "So you like dancing?"

"Please don't start with that." Pitch said as he walked alongside her. "You seemed to have found your purpose. Spirit of Protection, was it?"

"So you did go to see Jenny. I thought you might go to her. Is she alright?"

"Yes she's fine and she wanted to say 'thank you' for saving her."

"We should probably go back to the Workshop huh?"

"Well I did leave suddenly. Don't want them losing their heads looking for us do we?"

"You know I just realized you have a British accent. You sound like Jude Law."

"Who?"

"Never mind." Allie said before taking out her knives and opening a portal. She gestured for Pitch to enter. "After you."

"Ladies first."

"If you say so." Allie quickly jumped in. Pitch was about to walk in, but it disappeared and he walked right into a wall. He cursed a bit before holding his nose in pain.

"Stupid portal." he grumbled before seeping into a shadow on the edge of a building.

* * *

"Et præfectos mea, tibi convivæ. Miserunt insidiatores ab Rhiannon." a guard announced. Erebus and Elvira glanced at each other before nodding to the guard. He turned to the door. "Educ illos ingredi."*

Three women stepped through the door. There was an old women wearing what looked like a potato sack around her body. She carried several different pouches on her body that were full of beans. Her hair was in disarray and she had long bony fingers.*

The second woman, wore a traditional Japanese kimono. She had long, black hair that reached out at different plates of food and took hold of them. It them proceeded to give the food to a second mouth at the back of the woman's head.*

The third woman, wore a kimono as well. This woman, however, had an extremely elongated neck.* She strolled over to the front of the group.

"Hello, my name is Fuzen." the long necked woman said. She gestured towards the woman with two mouths. "This is Yakunan, and this is Neikan. We are known as Hason Kafu.* How may we be of assistance in the art of Assassination?"

"We would like you to assassinate the being known as Pitch Black. Now as payment, you will receive-" Erebus was interrupted.

"Oh don't worry. We won't need any payment. His chi* will be payment enough." Fuzen said with a sharp toothed smile.

* * *

**What happens next? Stay tuned to find out.**

**The assassins have been revealed and are now after Pitch's blood. Allie's purpose is now known and I have to right more to the next chapter. Don't forget to R&R!**

-Translation: "Thank you God for my weird Guardian Angel."

-Translation: "My Rulers, you have guests. The assassins sent by Rhiannon.", "Bring them in."

-Azukibabaa : Bean-grinding hag who devours people

-Futakuchi-onna : A woman with two mouths, a normal one located on her face and second one on the back of the head beneath the hair. There, the woman's skull splits apart, forming lips, teeth and a tongue, creating an entirely functional second mouth.

-Rokurokubi : They look like normal human beings by day, but at night they gain the ability to stretch their necks to great lengths. They can also change their faces to those of terrifying monsters to better scare mortals.

-Translation: Corrupt Widows

-Translation: Blood


End file.
